The Other Side
by TDCSI
Summary: He knew only solitude while chasing criminals, but after one night with her his life would change, and the tables would turn. Then he found himself on the other side of the law.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: CSI is not mine, never was, and unfortunately never will be.

This is an experiment, and only an experiment. My first ever AU so I had a zillion people read this chapter; Amanda Hawthorn, thegreatbluespoon, Just Thinking, Kakidoll, JerseyJunk, and Mossley. They all thought it was worthy, and for it to continue, I hope you'll find it worthy too.

The Other Side

Sunset was a town just as beautiful to him as the name suggested. The ride from Barstow was long. Gil had just deposited his latest catch at the local law office, collected his bounty, and was thrilled to be this close to his favorite town.

Dusk was beginning to settle in, and he knew that he had several more miles to go. Reaching up, Gil pushed his black hat down further on his head, and spurred his bay gelding into a high lope and headed for Sunset.

The small town was like any other he had been to: Blacksmith, bank, livery stable, local law enforcement…the usual. Surrounding the town were several cattle barons, but it wasn't just the town Gil enjoyed, it was the people who inhabited it.

Being a bounty hunter, he was gone a lot. Dr. Robbins had given him use of a cabin that was in the middle of his south pasture. Gil owed a lot to the good doctor. Al had removed bullets from his body on more than one occasion. He didn't have many belongings, but when he needed a break from chasing outlaws, it was a place to relax in peace.

He slowed to a soft jog as he entered the town. Several people who were walking along the wooden walkways offered friendly waves as he passed by. Gil waved back courteously, as he reined his horse over to a halt at a hitching post on the edge of town. He noticed how stiff his muscles were from riding, as he swung a leg over, landing heavily on the ground.

The spurs on his heels clanged as Gil tied his horse to the post. He smiled and stepped towards the familiar building; the music and laughter coming from within was echoing out the door. His long black trench coat hid the two six shooters on his hips, a bunched up blue scarf was tied around his neck to protect his face from the sudden harsh winds that would blow up in the desert. Gil pushed one of the swinging doors open and paused in the entry as he looked over the crowd.

"Gil Grissom!"

He smiled and stepped in, "James." Gil shook the extended hand of the local Sheriff as he stood from the card table and nodded to the other men at the table.

"I heard about you bringing down Jack Crocket." Gil could only shrug as the group of men complimented him. "Naw, I'm serious, he was slipperier than a wet rattler."

"Well, a man can't ride very far when he's gut shot." The table erupted in laughter. The liquor the men had consumed was clouding their head, and they found his statement funny.

Gil gave a half wave as he walked over and sat down at his usual table in the corner and looked over the crowd. The piano was full of life, several card games were going, and the girls were entertaining the crowd.

"Well, well, well, look what the wind blew in."

A smile broke through his bearded face and his eyes followed from the shot glass placed before him, up to the face of the woman whom offered it. "Heather, it's always nice to see you."

She sat down and watched as he took a sip of the whiskey. "It's been nearly a month since you've been through."

He sipped the dark burning liquid. "I followed a set of bank robbers down near old Mexico, but it's good to be back."

Heather smiled. "Well, not much has changed around here. Catherine is still her usual self." Gil looked over to the blonde as she straddled the lap of one of the poker players, tipped his hat back and roughly kissed him. "See what I mean?"

He nodded and took another drink, downing the remainder of the liquid as he watched Catherine put her teasing moves on the men playing cards.

Heather turned towards the bar. "Sara, another whiskey please."

Gil sat back in his chair and took a quick glance in the direction of the bar. His eyes locked in on the young brunette pouring the drink. They never left her as she delivered the drink and returned to her task at hand.

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Very." He continued to watch her as she poured more drinks to the men who were bellied up to the bar. "How long has she been here?"

Heather smiled. "Gil, I thought you weren't into paying for sex?"

"I'm not, but…" He continued to gaze over the striking girl behind the bar.

"She's been here a week; very young but she's got a lot of potential. I haven't let her work the floor yet." Heather sat back casually and watched Gil as he watched Sara. "Maybe you could do me a favor."

Gil finally moved his eyes to look at Heather. "What kind of a favor?"

"Well, like I said she's new, and she's never been with a man. I wouldn't think of letting one of these animals have at her…"

"Let me guess...," he interrupted her. "You want me to be her first?" He asked rather intrigued as to where she was going.

Heather smiled. "You are a gentleman, Gil, I know you would treat her right."

"I'm really in no condition to be bedding a young lady." Gil glanced down at his drink trying to act uninterested in the enticing offer.

With a sly smile, Heather moved her hand under the table and between his legs, brushing over his manhood. "No, but it has potential."

Gil smirked as he looked back to the crowd, and watched as Catherine headed up the stairs with the winner of the card game in tow. Heather's offer was very enticing to a man that had been out on the trail for three months straight, and it had been even longer since he had the company of a woman. "On one condition."

"Name it."

"I would really enjoy a bath."

She leaned over and drew in a few sniffs with her nose. "You sure could." Heather let loose a slight chuckle as he playfully narrowed his eyes at her. "I'll arrange it."

Gil watched as Heather approached Sara and proceeded to whisper in her ear. He raised the shot glass to his lips, and without breaking eye contact with the women, he downed the drink. Gil watched as Sara nodded and approached him.

She reached down and took his hand in hers. "This way."

He stood and let her lead him to the back of the brothel. She opened a series of doors and eventually they made it to a room secluded in the far rear of the building.

The room was large, lit and warmed by the fire. A large copper bathing tub sat near the oversized wooden stove. The walls were painted red and he noticed along the far wall stood a large four poster bed. The linins were red, matching the décor of the room. His boots echoed on the hard wood floor, but even it held a certain degree of warmth.

"I'll go draw some water." Sara released his hand and went out back to fetch it.

Gil watched her step out and shed his duster and hat. He sat down on a stool and was removing his boots when she returned, placing the large pails of water near the fire to warm. She gathered more and left them to heat as well. He was unfastening the buttons on his vest when she moved over to him.

"Here, let me help you with that." He lowered his hands nervously and watched as she undid the buttons and helped him out of it before starting on his shirt. "Would you like a shave as well?" Sara let her hand slide down his rough cheek.

He briefly thought for a moment what it would be like to have her shave him. "Maybe a trim."

Sara smiled and after checking the water temperature, returned with a pair of short nosed scissors. She caressed his face several more times before tilting his head.

He dwelled in the feel of her touch, her gentleness as she trimmed his beard, and before he knew it, she was done. His hand instinctively went to his face to feel the results.

"How did I do?"

"Hmm, why don't you feel for yourself."

With a smile she lowered her face next to his and when her face came in contact with his, her body pinged with desire. Gil placed his hands on her hips and gently pushed her away.

"I like it." Sara smiled shyly.

"Me too." He answered seductively.

Sara took a few steps back and cleared her throat. "I think the, um…water's ready."

Gil watched intently as she poured the hot water into the large basin. He toed off his boots without removing his eyes from this creature who had enticed him.

"I'll go outside to give you some privacy," she said and left him.

He couldn't help but sigh as he removed the remainder of his clothes and stepped into the tub. His body was thankful for the soaking. Once Gil was clean, and the water had chilled, he wrapped a towel around his waist. It was then that he noticed his clothes were gone.

The door opened, and Sara re-entered. "Heather had Miguel attend to your horse, and your clothes are being laundered.

"Thank you." He noticed she had changed clothes. She was wearing a cream colored silk robe.

The tension in the room was measureable. He knew she was aware of what was on the agenda for the night, but the last thing Gil wanted was to make her uncomfortable.

Sara moved over to the bed and sat down. "So…I guess it's just you and me."

Gil went to sit beside her, and released an uneasy breath. "Sara, you are a beautiful woman. Heather is just looking out for you. Those other men out there are notorious for being…rough." He took her hand up in his. "I won't hurt you." When she smiled, he dipped down and stole a quick kiss.

It took her by surprise, but the longer his lips lingered on hers, she began to relax. Sara pressed back into him increasing the contact. She felt his tongue move along her lower lip, and her mouth opened to him involuntarily.

His hand came up to cradle her face as he deepened the kiss. They kissed and explored each others' mouths. Gil felt her relaxing and her hands began to move up his bare back and stopped at the nape of his neck. He broke away from her luscious lips and started a trail of kisses along her chin and down her throat. His lips picked up the rumble of her moan as he moved down her neck.

Sara was still nervous about the encounter, but after feeling his lips tenderly pressed to her skin, she knew he was a man of his word. He was slow and his touch was soft, yet it burned her skin.

Gil lowered his hand down her collar bone and slipped it under her robe. His other hand pulled on the sash and freed her body. She couldn't help it; her body collapsed back onto the bed, and never missing a beat, he followed her down.

She brought her hands to his hair and clutched onto his curls as his mouth continued to explore her skin. The combination of him using his tongue and nipping with his teeth was sending her senses into a whole new world; one she had never experienced before.

He pushed the fabric away from her breasts with his face as his lips made their way down to the taut nipple. Gil was affectionate to her in every way. He was slow and sensual, worshiping her body. There had never been a woman that had brought out the sensuality in him as Sara had. He wanted to be gentle and caring; he wanted her to experience something that she was sure to never to receive from any other man.

Sara's hands clawed at his back as he sucked and twirled his tongue around her nipple. She raised her head to watch him in amazement. Her arousal was reaching new heights. When she felt his hand begin to slide down the length of her body, her skin broke out in goose bumps. His hand was rough, but tender, and as he grazed his fingers over her dark curls, she had a feeling she knew what he was going to do. There still was nothing in the world that could prepare her for what she was about to experience.

His fingers slowly slid down, parting her folds, mingling with the wetness from her body. He carefully inserted one finger; her body reacted instantly and bucked against the pressure. "Ahmmm…"

"Shhh," Gil mumbled into her chest before drawing his body up to take possession of her mouth once again. He slowly withdrew his finger and joined it with another one before pushing into her once again.

"Ohhh…." Her body gave yet another slight buck at the sensations he was causing.

After giving a few thrusts with his fingers, Gil pulled them out and removed his towel. "I think you're ready," he whispered against her cheek.

Sara finished removing the robe from her body and lay back on the bed. Her nervousness was beginning to take over once again as he kneeled in front of her. His erection was standing at attention, and Sara couldn't take her eyes off of what was about to enter her body.

Gil leaned over her, taking his weight on his arms. "Honey, you're going to have to relax." He waited for her to nod, but knew she was still tense. His lips recaptured hers, and she became distracted. Gil then penetrated her slowly.

Her lips tore away from his. "Ohh…God."

"Shhhh… just relax." He watched as she bit down on her lower lip. "It's going to hurt a little at first." Again she nodded, but he could tell she was uncomfortable. There was nothing he could do about that. At this point, it was like taking cotton off of a wound; the slower he went, the more the pain was drug out. Gil looked down, and when she closed her eyes, he gave a firm thrust, fully sheathing himself in her.

Sara's hands dug into him as she cried out. "Oww…mmm…it hurts…"

Gil wasn't intending to hurt her; it was the last thing he wanted to do. "I'm sorry, honey, just breathe and try to relax. Shhh." He didn't know how else to soothe the discomfort he was causing her. He was glad that it was him taking her for the first time, because the many ranch hands that frequented the brothel he knew would never have allowed her time to adjust. They would be violent, take what they wanted, and leave.

Her breathing was ragged and he waited for her to show some signs of allowing her body to relax. He gently kissed her neck hoping to once again provide a distraction. Sara released a deep breath. "Okay."

Gil parted with her neck to look at her. "Ready?" Sara nodded and her eyes slammed shut as he withdrew and gently rocked his hips forward, pushing deep into her. He grunted as her heat engulfed him. "Damn, you're tight, honey." Gil was slow, at first. After a few more thrusts into her, Sara opened her eyes and looked deep into his. They glittered with the moisture from the former pain, but shined with pleasure.

He began to pick up the pace and in no time at all, both of their bodies were in a frenzy. His hips pounded into hers, and she would raise her hips to meet his thrusts.

They were lost in the passion and the fire created between them, and when that fire peaked, their bodies released together. Sara felt the earth shake beneath her as her orgasm over took her body. Gil had never climaxed as hard as he did in his entire life; and his body was instantly drained of any energy he had left and collapsed on her body.

Sara couldn't stop the tears that escaped her eyes. It was like she had lost something, but it was only to gain so much more. She was no longer the girl from back east; she was now a woman, and it felt good. Gil was heavy, but not crushing to her. To her, he was like a security blanket; she was exposed and he was using his body to shield hers.

After a moment or two of catching his breath, Gil pushed himself up and gently placed a kiss on her flushed face.

"Thank you." Sara whispered to him.

He smiled. "It was my pleasure." Her hands returned to his hair and pulled him down into another burning kiss. When they parted, he asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. Sore, but fine."

Gil pushed himself off of her and moved to lie down beside her. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know. You were wonderful." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "And I'll forever be in your debt."

He reached down and pulled the covers over their damp, cooling bodies, and wrapped his arms around her. "Sleep."

Sara let him hold her against his body, and in no time at all her eyes grew heavy, and she easily fell asleep.

Gil felt her body relax and succumb to the exhaustion. He watched as she slept. "You are a beautiful poison, Miss Sara, and you have poisoned me."

Okay, so if anyone is deeming this worthy of continuing, let me know. I'm a sucker for reviews and that's the only way I know how to update.

TBC

TDCSI


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I suppose I should continue since I got so many great reviews for this. Just remember, it's set back before Nevada was even a state so shit could hit the fan and nobody would care. And a special thanks to Just Thinking, whose life is complicated enough without me throwing dumb stories at her to beta.

The Other Side

Chapter 2

His eyes slowly peeled open. Gil knew by the smells that invaded his senses that he was in a strange place. After blinking the sleep away, he turned his head to the warm body pressed into his. Sara was still sleeping soundly. He was even amazed at how well he had slept.

Gil carefully climbed out of the bed, attempting not to disturb her. He noticed his clothes were neatly folded in a nearby chair. Quickly, he dressed and escaped the room of temptation, and made his way back to the front of the brothel.

"Leaving so soon?" A familiar voice chided him.

He stopped and looked at Heather and Jim. They were casually sharing breakfast together. "I've got business to attend to."

"Maybe there is something you can help me with?" Jim said as he wiped his mouth and stood from the table. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

Gil eyed Heather, well aware she was trying to read his emotions. He knew the instant Sara touched him that it couldn't be just sex with her. Her touch brought out what love he had within, and it scared him. Gil tore his eyes away from Heather's and followed Jim.

They made their way down the wooden walk; boots echoing and spurs clanging. "Look, Gil, I have a poster in my office I'd like you to take a look at."

He nodded. "Very well."

"So far, no one's been able to bring this bastard down. He'll rob a bank in one town, a stage coach on his way to the next, and then murder some innocent woman. He's a menace, and he needs to be stopped." They reached the small jail and entered. Jim scanned the cluttered desk for the one sheet of paper he was looking for. "Ah, here he is."

Gil took the faded paper from Jim's hand. "I've heard of him."

"They raised his bounty. I suspect in another week, the cavalry will be out here looking for him."

"Why me?" Gil asked confused.

Jim sighed. "Because, you're the best, or at least what's left of the best." Gil inclined his head at the new information. "I sent Jack after him weeks ago…"

"And…"

"Let's just say… he didn't come back in one piece." Jim cautiously revealed.

Gil studied the drawing. He drew in a deep breath, held it, and slowly released it. "I'll need more than just myself."

Jim smiled, thankful that Gil was taking the offer. "I have just the person."

The men stood silent for another moment, and then Gil folded the paper up and shoved it into his vest pocket. He gave Jim a nod and headed out the door. His steps were short and quick as he made his way back to the brothel.

Heather greeted him out front. "Here." She extended a small cloth. "Homemade biscuits."

"Thank you." He took her offering.

"Miguel has your horse saddled around back."

Gil pondered having Heather explain to Sara why he left her so suddenly, and then again, he wasn't sure himself. "I'll see you later." He moved around her and walked around the corner of the building.

"Here you are, Mister Grissom." Miguel handed over the reins to the stocky bay horse.

"Thank you." Gil tied on his gift, and stepped on his mount. He took about five strides away, then stopped. Something wasn't right. Gil spun around and saw Sara watching him from the back door. She looked even more beautiful to him that she had last night, clad in the same cream robe, her hair wild from their encounter. His heart lurched to go to her, give her one last goodbye kiss, but he knew if he did, leaving would be that much harder.

With a jerk of the reins and a spur to the belly, his horse spun and carried him off into the desert.

Sara watched until the dust was no longer visible. Her heart broke in two, and Gil carried half of it with him.

Several miles down the path, Gil stopped and approached a man who seemed to be waiting for him.

"Gil Grissom?" The man asked.

"Depends."

"Yeah, Jim said you were a hard ass. Nick Stokes." He extended a hand.

Gil eyed the man before shaking it. "You 'The Gun' Stokes?"

The younger man proudly smiled. "The one and only."

He then noticed the rifle Nick carried in his scabbard. "What kind of range can you get with that thing?"

"Are we shooting to kill?" Gil nodded. "Two hundred yards is a good range, I usually take a head shot."

"They'll need to be able to make an ID." He pointed out.

Nick smiled. "I know." He then pushed his horse forward.

Gil remained frozen for a moment before spurring his horse to catch up. "Look, I don't care if all we deliver is his head; it just needs to be identified."

They headed east through Searchlight, and it was there they picked up the trail of destruction. The local law enforcement also informed them that a stage coach was scheduled to leave Bullhead City in two days carrying the cavalry payroll and was heading for Yucca. It was a hard day's ride to get to Bullhead City from where they were, and this guy had a head start.

Gil and Nick made it to the city before the stage coach's departure. They took a well needed rest before heading towards Yucca to get ahead of the stage.

"So, if you were going to hit this thing, where would you do it from?" Gil asked the younger man as they rode.

Nick looked around at their surroundings. "Another mile up." He pointed and Gil's eyes followed. "The road narrows as it goes through that canyon."

He smiled. "Then let's get there."

Both men dug in their spurs and headed for the canyon. As they neared, something caught Gil's eye and he pulled his horse to a stop. "Hold on." His eyes carefully scanned the area.

Nick looked around. "What?"

"There." He pointed into a small box canyon. Nick squinted and looked. "See?"

"Yeah, I see it."

Gil pursed his lips. "Keep an eye out."

They pushed forward and approached the horse standing alone in the shade. There were the remnants of a smoldering fire and an unmade bed roll. The horse was bridled, but not saddled.

"Can I help you gents?"

Gil and Nick both turned, and looked down the barrel of a gun. "Just noticed your horse." Nick made an attempt to calm the man.

"Yeah, well, now you've seen him." The man's voice was stern and edgy.

"Calm down, we're just passing through and thought that someone might need some assistance." Gil added, lying all the way.

The man lowered his gun, but never took his eyes off of the intruders.

Gil slowly stepped off. The minute his eyes landed on the man, he knew this was the person they were looking for. "Mind if we join you for a while? This canyon makes for a good resting area."

Nick remained calm on top of his horse, but his hand was poised to draw the colt from its holster.

"Why don't you find your own canyon? This one's taken."

Gil moved around his horse and squared his body to the man. "Because, I'm looking for you."

The hesitation between the three men drew out longer than Gil had anticipated, and as expected, the man drew. Gil went for his gun, and Nick went for his. Several shots rang out in the canyon and echoed between the walls. Gil's horse jumped back, and Nick kept a hold of his as he fired several rounds into the man standing on the ground.

The horses stirred up enough dust to temporarily reduce the vision in the small area. "Gil?" Nick jumped off his horse and checked the man lying face up in the dirt; he was dead. "Hey, Gil." Nick walked back towards where he knew Gil was standing before everyone went for their hardware. Through the settling dust, he saw him on the ground. "Gil!"

Nick was at his side in two big strides. Gil coughed and looked at the man over him. "I'm fine."

"Oh, man…oh, no." Nick found the cause of his being on the ground. "You're hit."

The wetness on the left side of his torso was slowly growing. Nick instinctively put pressure on the wound. Gil sucked in a pained breath as the pressure was being applied. "Is he dead?"

"Yeah, just hold on." Nick moved over and snatched the man's bedroll. He tore it lengthwise. "Come on, sit up." He pulled Gil into a sitting position and wrapped the cloth around his middle. "Ready?" Gil gave a nod and released the air from his lungs. Nick pulled the knot tight, and Gil let out a cry of agony. "Come on, we gotta get out of here."

Nick pulled Gil to his feet and helped him onto his horse. He then mounted up and they headed back to Bullhead City.

The trip back had nearly killed him. On the edge of town, Gil's body had finally had enough, and he fell from his horse. Nick rushed into town and got help. After the bullet was removed, it was another two weeks before Gil had enough strength to get out of bed and walk around.

Nick had gone back and retrieved the body. He remained with Gil until he felt well enough to head back to Sunset. They made the long ride together, stopping at every town they encountered so Gil could eat a proper meal and rest. They each made eight hundred dollars on the man they had killed, but it almost cost Gil more than what he had received.

Gil led Nick through Dr. Robbins south pasture, and to the small cabin he called home. Sunset was only a mile away, but Gil couldn't make it a hundred yards if he tired. "I think I need to retire." He said simply as he dismounted.

Nick unsaddled his horse. "Then what would you do?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I could work for Al. Push cattle all day."

"Doesn't sound like any fun to me." Nick led their horses to the small coral and turned them loose. "Hey, how about tomorrow night, you and me go to the brothel?"

The brothel, Gil had tried to forget all about her.

While he was lying in bed, fighting for his life, it was the images of Sara underneath him as he made love to her that kept him alive. He longed to see her, to smell her, to taste her. Never before had he thought he needed a woman in his life, and now he couldn't rid himself of this one.

"Hey, you alright, man?" Nick's voice echoed, breaking through his flashbacks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gil gave his head a slight shake. "Sounds good."

That next night, Gil found himself standing outside of the swinging doors. He questioned Sara's reaction to his arrival, and then he thought of how many men she might have possibly been with since he left her. Nick waited patiently behind him. With a heavy breath, Gil pushed the doors opened and entered.

The place was its usual hoppin' self. Nick stood next to him in front of the doors as they scanned the crowd. Catherine was still up to her old tricks, two new girls were also working the floor, but Gil couldn't find Sara.

"Oh, my God!" Their heads turned towards the voice. Heather rushed up to Gil and she quickly embraced him. "We heard you were shot!"

Gil gave her a light hug back. "I was."

She released him and held him at arm's length so she could look over him. "You look like hell."

His face was very tired looking, and more gray was coming through his beard. "Thanks."

She smiled. "No problem."

Gil let himself be led to the table in the corner by Heather, Nick followed. They all sat down as Heather called for a round of whiskey to be delivered.

"Who's the brunette?" Nick asked Heather. Gil's eyes began scanning the crowd, hopeful that it might be Sara.

"Oh, that's Mandy. She moved from St. Louis. She's very talented." Heather was quick to promote one of her girls. "Mandy."She called out. The brunette hopped off of the piano and joined the trio. "Why don't you take this good man upstairs and help him relax a little?"

"It'll be my pleasure." She took Nick's hand and led him away.

"Better get you one, Gil." Nick called out as he ascended the stairs.

Gil smiled but didn't respond. Heather knew who he was thinking about. "She's still here, you know." His eyes lit up and began to scan the crowd once again. "No, not there…" Heather turned his head to look behind the bar. "…there."

Sara had been watching him since the moment he had walked in. She smiled and continued to pour drinks. Gil was speechless, he was sure that after their encounter, Sara would be working the floor with the other girls.

"You want to know why she's not out there?" Heather asked him. Gil could only nod. "Gil, you know I strive to keep my girls safe, and I just haven't felt she was ready. I talked to her about her night with you." He felt his face flush. "It wasn't just about sex, was it?"

He gave his head a light shake. "No, it wasn't."

"I was afraid of that." Heather paused and tried to think of the right words she wanted to say. "Gil, I want you to take her tonight." His eyes shot back to Heather. "I want you to be rough with her, show her what it's really about, what these men possess."

"I don't think I can do that."

"I'll pay you. By having her behind the bar and not out there, she's of no use to me. Every man in here wants a piece of her, but she's still not ready." She stopped and knew what she was about to do would do more harm than good. "Look, if you don't, then I'll just let one of these fine men do it for me."

Gil looked at her coldly. "You wouldn't."

Heather nodded. "I would." She turned back to the bar. "Sara, would you join us please?" Sara sat down next to Heather. "Sara, are you ready to take the next step, and get paid to pleasure a man?"

Gil swallowed the lump in his throat as Sara's eyes met with hers. He knew she was thinking that it would be with him. "Yes."

"Good." Heather eyes moved to connect with Gil's. "Because unfortunately, Gil does not pay for sex, but the other men do." She stood and announced to the crowd. "Excuse me gentleman…" The piano died and all eyes fell on her. "I'm proud to announce that Sara's asking price is five dollars"

The group of men hooted and hollered, but it was Mr. Braun's trail boss that was the first to come over with the money. "A little spendy, but I bet she's worth it."

Heather took the money, and watched as he grabbed Sara's arm roughly and proceeded to drag her off towards the stairs.

Sara's eyes expressed her fear as they locked with Gil's. He swallowed hard once again, but did nothing to stop it. After she disappeared he turned back to Heather. "I can't believe you just did that."

"This is a business, Gil. I offered you the opportunity to train her, but instead you fell for her." Heather stood and went to mingle with her patrons.

Gil took his shot and downed it. The picture that was being painted in his head at the moment was not the one he was hoping would be Sara's real life experience.

Sara was practically thrown onto the bed. Roger landed on her roughly. "Get off of me." She struggled against him.

"Oooh, you're a rough filly aren't you?" He continued to hold her down, and ran his tongue up her cheek.

"No!" Sara gritted her teeth and tried pushing against him.

He maneuvered her hands above her head, and held them under one of his larger ones. His free hand came down and ripped open her shirt.

Sara bucked with her entire body in an attempt to free herself. She used her legs and tried to knee him in the groin, but all of the efforts were futile.

Roger managed to get what was necessary off of her. "Hold the fuck still, will ya?"

But she was about to do nothing he asked. Sara struggled enough and was able to free her hand. She brought it up to his neck and scratched him.

"You bitch." He drew back and hit her square across the face with an open hand.

Sara thought her eye had exploded and she cried out from the pain. When she screamed, Roger placed his hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. She took advantage of the situation and was able to bite his hand.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed out. Sara didn't release her bite on him, only dug her teeth in further. "Whore!" Roger yelled as he grabbed her hair with his free hand, stood up taking her with him, and slammed her into the wall.

Her head hit hard, and Sara had no choice but to let go. He let her fall to the ground as he looked over his injury. She was teetering on the edge of consciousness, but still tried to get away from him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" In a step he was next to her. Roger drew his leg back and brought it forward to kick her in the torso.

Sara rolled over onto her back and tried to catch her breath. The blow had knocked the wind out of her, and it was agony as she willed her lungs to inflate.

Roger clutched his hand and walked out of the room.

Gil never took his eyes off of the wooden stair case as he continued to sip his whiskey. He had already gone through several shots, and was debating on going up the stairs to pry that piece of slime off of Sara. Then he saw Roger make his way down. Gil could hear him mumbling something as he clutched his hand. When he passed, it was then he noticed the scratches to the man's neck.

After he left, Gil jumped up and scaled the stairs. He went to the room with the half open door. "Oh, God, Sara." Gil kneeled next to her.

She was still awake and aware of her injuries. "Gil?"

"Shhh, it's okay, Sweetheart, I'm here." He helped her sit up and when she struggled to take a breath, his anger grew. "Just calm down and take slow, shallow breaths." He breathed in that manner and tried to get her to mimic him.

Sara was able to take a couple of shallow breaths, and with Gil's help, she got up. He helped her to the bed and gently laid her down.

"Just lay here and catch your breath, I'll be right back." Gil stormed out of the room, down the stairs, and out into the dark street. He caught the sight of Roger tightening the cinch on his horse.

Gil let his anger spill over and crossed the street, his feet picking up speed as he neared the focus of his rage. Just as Roger was getting on his horse, Gil grabbed him and threw him back on the ground. "Come on, asshole!" He stood over the half drunken man. "Think you're tough, beating up on a woman?"

Roger looked up. "She's a fucking whore."

His eyes narrowed and Gil quickly descended on Roger. Both men fought and struggled in the dirt. Roger broke away and managed to stand, Gil followed. It evolved from rolling on the ground, into a fist fight and then Roger leaned over and charged. He drove his shoulder into Gil's middle, pushing him back. They both fell to the ground, fists never giving up.

Suddenly, Jim and several other men intervened. "Break it up!" They pulled the two men apart. "I don't know what the hell got into you guys. Maybe a night in jail will sober you two up?"

Gil and Roger were hauled off, stripped of their guns, and thrown behind bars. The alcohol soon pulled Roger to sleep, but Gil continued to sit up and stare into the darkness. His thoughts were with Sara. He knew Heather would be coming down on her for the way she reacted, but he could only hope that after seeing her injuries, she would be more forgiving.

Well, here's another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it as much as the first, which I doubt is possible since there's no smut in this one.

TBC

TDCSI


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I know people are really enjoying this, and now it should be even more enjoyable. Why, you ask? Well not only was I helped by my good friends Just Thinking and Jersey, but the one who really kicked my ass into gear was Smacky 30. I didn't know how much better it could get, thanks for showing me the light.

* * *

The Other Side

Gil couldn't sleep. Roger, on the other hand, had quickly succumbed to the combination of alcohol and his injuries. He snored soundly while Gil sat, staring at the floor with his head held in his hands.

Jim entered right before dawn. "Sleep well?"

Gil raised his head and glared at his friend, "No." His voice was rough with exhaustion.

"Yeah, sorry about this, but I had to lock you two up for disturbing the peace." Jim unlocked the cell door. "You can go now." He hefted Gil's gun belt and handed it to him.

Gil took his belt and headed out the door. He only had one destination in mind: Sara. He strode purposefully down the walk, and without hesitation, entered the brothel.

Heather was enjoying her morning coffee when he walked up to her. "Where is she?" Gil snapped.

She set her cup and saucer down. "She's in the back bedroom." Heather seemed amused at the situation proving that her assumption was true.

Gil narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you happy now?"

"No," Her answer came quick, "I'm not." She lowered her head and Gil headed to the room where he had experienced a slice of heaven.

He pushed the door open slowly, giving a gentle knock as he entered. "Sara?" She was lying on the bed with her back to the door. Gil moved over and sat on the edge next to her curled up body.

Her face was bruised, lips swollen and cut. Gil used his hand and gently pushed several stray hairs away from her face. Sara's eyes slowly opened, but only as far as the swelling allowed.

His heart shattered. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "This is my fault."

Her voice was hoarse as she managed to whisper, "Don't blame yourself."

Gil reached to the bedside stand and offered her the cup of water. He supported her head as she took several pained sips. If he had only agreed to Heather's offer, she wouldn't be in this condition. She was so young; he couldn't help but wonder how on earth she became a prostitute.

"Sara…can I ask you something?"

She looked at him, hesitating before nodding slightly.

Gil sighed. "Why are you here, in this place?" He continued to stoke her soft curls, offering what little comfort he could. "You're so young and beautiful. You deserve better than this."

"I ran away from home when I was seventeen. My family had a small farm near the Mississippi River. Dad did the farming." She closed her eyes briefly as a lone tear escaped to roll down her cheek. "My brothers took jobs on the river because they didn't want to be farmers like my Dad, so I helped him with the fields."

Gil sighed. Many of the people in Sunset had run from something horrible that happened, and he was one of them. But this wasn't about him. "What did your mother do?"

She opened her eyes and they glittered with painful memories. "She died when I was ten."

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly, hoping to ease a little of her pain.

"It's okay." She took a moment then continued. "I helped my father for six years. At first, it wasn't so bad, but then…" her eyes welled up and she quickly brought a hand up to cover her face.

Gil gently pulled her up and cradled her as the sobs increased. He felt her tremble against him and he swore he could detect the scent of fear. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me about any of that."

_What is it about this woman? What does she do to me that makes me want to take care of her? If people could see me like this my hard-assed reputation would be shot all to hell. _

When her sobs had dwindled to sniffles, Sara continued. "Well, I left in the middle of the night and headed for Saint Louis. I stole one of my father's mules." She chuckled "I would love to have seen the look on his face when he went to the stable and found that mule missing."

He smiled and gave a chuckle of his own to join hers.

Sara sighed. "I sold the mule when I got there and bought a train ticket. I thought I was going east. By the time I realized the train was heading west, it was too late. I was in Dodge City and didn't have enough money to get back."

Gil continued to hold her, his body tightening in response to her as his hands rubbing her back in comforting circles

"I'm good at poker; my brothers played all the time, and I watched. That's how I met Heather." Sara drew in a shaky breath. "She was very kind to me, and told me that if I went with her, she would give me a job and a place to live."

"But she didn't tell you what she did, did she?"

Sara gave a negative shake to her head as it rested on Gil's chest. "No. She made it sound like the opportunity of a life time."

Suddenly Gil began doing the math in his head. "Sara, how…old are you?"

She buried her face in his shirt as she began to cry once again. All he could do was hold her until she stopped. "It took me six months to get here."

He sighed. "Please, answer my question."

"I'm eighteen."

Gil closed his eyes. Eighteen; she was still a child in his eyes. The first night he saw her, something deep down told him to stay away, but instead he listened to his body.

Sara hugged him tighter and he returned the gesture. Gil held onto her for several minutes as he let the information sink in. When he did pull back he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "You should rest. I'll be back later to check on you." She nodded and lay back down.

He stood and returned to the front and confronted Heather. "What do I owe you for last night?"

"I'm going to give Roger his money back." She said, knowing what he was asking.

Gil pulled the money from his pocket book. "That should cover it. I'm sorry for my actions."

Heather sighed, "You're in love with her Gil. No one can blame you."

"I wish I wasn't."

She smiled. "The heart does not listen to logic, only goes with what it feels." He nodded, acknowledging her comment. "So, where are you off to this time?"

"I was…ah…thinking about staying…for good." He appreciated the change of subject.

"Really?" Heather's mouth fell open in shock.

Gil sat down. "I've been shot before, but…," he sighed and adjusted his hat. "I was supposed to die this time. Only I had a reason to live."

"Sara."

He nodded. "It was her I was thinking about. She kept me alive."

Heather looked at him. "She's not cut out for this." She referred to her business. "She's more the housewife type, cooking and raising babies." When Gil gave the slightest nod she dropped the bomb on him. "If you're serious about hanging up your guns take her home with you."

Gil turned his head to look at Heather, his face full of shock and fear. "I couldn't."

"Gil, it's obvious you love her, so do just that. Love her."

He was looking at Heather, but in his mind he saw Sara; in his cabin, in his bed, cooking, heavily pregnant with his child. A smile crossed his face as he pictured her living with him.

"Then it's settled." Heather stood, picked up her cup, and proceeded to walk away.

"I need time." Gil blurted out. Heather stopped and turned to look at him. "This is all going too fast for me. I've never shared my life with anyone before."

"Of course, take your time. She can stay here in the mean time."

Gil remained seated at the table, his heart swelling at the thought of openly loving Sara. He hurried out, climbed on his horse, and high tailed it to the main house of Dr. Al Robbins.

He slowed as he neared the house, not wanting his approach to seem like a threat or give alarm to the household. Gil looked at the large home as he dismounted. If he was going to give up bounty hunting, he needed some source of income to provide for himself and Sara.

The door opened before he was able to knock. "Gil Grissom, what a surprise!" Al moved forward to embrace him. "To what do I owe the honor? No, wait…don't tell me. One of my guys is in trouble."

Gil gave a small laugh. "No, nothing like that. I'm here to inquire about a job."

Al's eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open. "No more chasing outlaws?" Gil shook his head. "Hmm…" He thought briefly and his hesitation worried Gil. Then, a smile crossed his face. "You're in luck; my herd master was killed the other night."

"Where?" Gil quickly asked.

"He was in a card game with some folks from out of town. They beat him fair and square, but Dee couldn't hold his temper and drew on them. He was never fast." Al shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm sorry. Dee was a good man." Gil added, trying to comfort his friend.

Al averted his eyes to the barn sitting just to the east of the house. The bawls from the cattle were easily heard. "Can you start today?"

Gil smiled. "Yes, sir."

"Thanks." Al said, watching as Gil turned to step off the porch. "Gil…" Al added. "You'll still need those guns." With a slight grin of acknowledgement, Gil turned, mounted his horse, and rode over to the corrals that lay just out of sight.

Gil and three other hands spent the remainder of the day doing many tedious tasks. Calves were sorted and separated from their mothers before the cows were roped around the horns and back legs by Gil and another hand. While the cow was on the ground, the other two men ran over to put the mark of ownership on her hip. She smoked rose to the sky and the smell of burning hair filled the air. The hot sun watched on as they worked amongst the smoke and dust.

Before he left for the evening, Al gave him some money in advance. Gil tried to graciously refuse, but Al insisted and placed ten dollars in his vest pocket. He mounted up and headed off to his small home.

Gil stepped into the cabin and Nick quickly greeted him. "Hey, I'm going into town to get a bite, want to join me?"

"Are you going to the brothel?"

Nick grinned. "You betcha. I'm hoping to see Mandy again. She was something. She did this thing…"

Gil held up his hand stopping the young man. "Stop, I don't need details."

"So, I heard you got busted for fighting last night." With a slight nod from Gil, he continued. "I haven't been behind bars for a few months. Fighting." Nick shrugged his shoulders and tried to hide his grin.

"I think I'm going to stay in tonight. You have fun." Gil took a seat at the small table.

Nick clicked his tongue and headed out. "I'll say 'hi' for you."

Gil watched his temporary roommate leave and took in his surroundings.

The cabin was small, but to him it was perfect. Along the far wall, just a few feet from the table where he was seated were two small beds. The thought of Sara here with him was unnerving. Gil considered himself to be a very private person, but there was just something about Sara that made him want to open up. Since the cabin was one room, and he never cooked, there wasn't really a place designated for cooking, other than a long table near the fireplace. Now the thought that she wouldn't approve began to weigh on his mind. He wanted something so much better for her. She deserved it.

With the dark quickly engulfing the area, Gil lit a fire in the fireplace and decided to do some rearranging. He left the beds alone but moved the long table to the wall perpendicular to the fireplace. After surveying the area, he decided that the space looked empty. He then remembered about a trunk that sat outside next to the rock chimney.

Gil took a lantern out into the darkness and easily found what he was looking for. He kneeled and brushed the dust off before opening it. Much to his surprise it was packed with cast iron skillets, tin plates, and eating utensils. With a grunt, Gil lifted one end of the trunk and dragged it into the cabin.

He began to unpack the cookware then suddenly realized there was no place to store the items. Gil pursed his lips as he looked at the cabins bare walls. He knew there was no way he could build any type of a cabinet; he was good with a gun but not with a hammer. After thinking the situation over, he decided to have one constructed by the carpenter in town. As of now, he had nothing to spend his money on, and after his bounties, he had plenty stored up.

After a night of busying himself, Gil slept fairly soundly. He was buckling his spurs on when Nick stumbled in. The smell of alcohol was wafting off the younger man as he collapsed onto a bed. Gil pursed his lips as he watched his friend drift off into a liquor induced sleep.

The slowly rising sun provided just enough light to saddle his horse and make his way towards the Robbins' homestead.

As he rode up towards the corral, several of the other hands were standing around the freshly made fire waiting on him. Their faces told him something was wrong.

"Gil, several head are missing from the north flat." One of the men spoke up.

"Did you look for them?"

"Yeah, and the guys looking after them up there can't find 'em neither."

Gil drew in a deep breath and held it as he tried to think of the best course of action. His second day of work and things were already falling apart at the seams. Then it hit him. "Doesn't the north flat border the Braun ranch?" The three cowboys nodded. Gil pointed to them. "You guys get that pen of calves branded and turned out. I'll take care of this mess."

He reined his horse towards the main house and met up with Al as he was coming out. "Ah, good morning, Gil."

Gil waved before giving the news. "We're missing cattle from the north flat."

Al stopped his progress into his buggy and glared at Gil. "Damn that Sam!" He climbed down and approached Gil. "I've had my suspicions that Roger's been rustling cattle from that section for a while now." Al turned his back to the buggy driver and put a hand on Gil's bay horse. "Gil, can you take care of this for me? Name your price."

He knew exactly what Al was asking him to do. Gil gave a slight nod, and it was returned by a reassuring smile. After Al's carriage took the older man away, Gil spurred his horse and headed north.

Gil easily found the group of Hereford cattle grazing next to a creek. He dismounted his horse and remained on top of a hill overlooking the cattle. It was nearly three hours before he heard hoof beats approaching. As he watched, several mounted riders came over the rise and slowed as they approached the cattle. Instructions were barked out and he immediately picked out Roger's voice.

When the four intruders disbanded, Gil remounted his horse and headed around to come up and flank the men. He watched from the cover of some brush as they cut about twenty head from the herd. Just before they got organized to drive them off Gil confronted the men, gun in hand.

"Hold it, Roger." He pointed the six-shooter at the leader. "You boys best get off this land."

Roger chuckled and looked over to his cohorts. "Gil, you're a dammed fool. You're outnumbered."

Gil slowly, without the others noticing, placed his reins around his saddle horn, freeing up his left hand. "I'm only saying it one more time, if I was you, I'd leave."

The four men laughed at him. During their discussions, the cattle had returned to the larger group, leaving Gil at a standoff with four rustlers. Roger's laugh died down and then he stopped suddenly. Gil knew from experience that negotiations were over.

As if they were reading each other's thoughts, the four men went for their guns. Gil squeezed the trigger with his already drawn weapon as he pulled the other from its holster.

It was over faster than it had started. He shot Roger first, knocking him from his horse, then moved to the man beside him. As he pulled his second gun, Gil shot several times at the remaining two, striking them both. Three of the four slumped over their horses before falling to the ground.

Gil jumped off his horse and started checking the men. They were dead, but Roger was not. He coughed up blood. "Damn you, Gil."

"I gave you a choice." He kneeled next to the injured man. Roger opened his mouth and spit blood on Gil's shirt. "You son of a…" Gil leapt to his feet and put several more bullets into the chest of the already wounded Roger.

Gil looked around before deciding on where he was going to put the bodies. Spotting the perfect place he set to work, but not before he took their guns and ammunition. Once he had them piled in the brush, he gathered their horses and headed back.

It was dark as he rode up to the stables. A young boy greeted him. "Evening, Sir."

"Jose, how are you?" Gil asked the young boy that worked in the barn for Al.

"Fine, Sir."

"Would you take these horses and unsaddle them?"

The boy took the reins, "Yes, Sir."

Gil turned and, before he headed off into the dark, noticed Al standing on his porch. He maneuvered his horse to the bottom of the steps.

"There's blood on your shirt, are you injured?" Al asked as he pointed at Gil.

He looked down at the blood splatter. "No."

Al gave a nod. "I saw the horses, how many were they trying to take?"

"Twenty."

"That no good son of a bitch, Braun." Al ranted. "What do I owe you?"

"I actually need some help at the cabin. I might be having a lady friend moving in."

"Ahhh, Gil my friend, have you been bitten?" Gil looked at him confused. Al smiled, "You have. Tell me, who is the luck lady?"

Gil grinned, "Her name is Sara."

Al gasped. "The girl from Heather's?" Gil nodded and Al beamed. "She'll be good for you, Gil. So, what do you need?"

He told Al of his plans and was assured not to worry about it. Instead of riding back to his home, he headed for town. The need to see Sara was tugging on him, and he couldn't resist.

Gil took the slicker from his saddle and put it on to hide the blood on his shirt before entering. Everyone waved or yelled some sort of greeting as he walked up to the bar.

"Give me a bottle and two glasses." The man tending bar didn't hesitate at the request, and set a bottle of whiskey with two tumblers in front of Gil.

He set down several dollars and gathered his goods. Heather smiled at him, and pointed to the door leading into the back. Gil gave her a thankful nod and went into the back.

Sara was laundering some clothes when she heard him enter. Without turning around, she said, "I should have these done shortly."

"Personally, I don't care." He smiled at her as she turned to look at him in shock.

"Gil." It was barely a whisper and she quickly crossed the room.

He pulled her into him and let their lips find each other. He tried to be mindful of her wounds, but she kissed him hard. It was a kiss of desperation and one of wanting to forget. Sara remained in his arms as he broke away. "I needed to see you."

"And I missed you."

Gil smiled at her sincere remark. "Come, sit." He ushered her over to the nearby chairs and set the whiskey and glasses down. "Sara, I need to talk to you."

"Okay." She sounded nervous, as if she was unsure about what he might be want. She watched him as he opened the bottle and poured their drinks.

"Right now, I'm being overwhelmed by lots of emotion, and I don't know what to do with them." He paused to take a sip and watched as she mimicked him. "I care deeply about you, I really do." Gil let a nervous chuckle escape. "Al calls it love, but…"

Sara reached across and took his hand. "But you're not sure about it." He gave her a half smile. "I may be young, but I'm not dumb. What I'm feeling may include lust, but I know that deep down I've been captivated by you."

Gil let his eyes travel over her bruised face. He noticed that most of the swelling had gone down. "How are you feeling? I mean, you look like you're feeling better."

She laughed. "Way to change the subject."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." She took another sip and watched as he downed his. "After our first night, I've wanted nothing more than to be with you."

Gil poured himself another glass and looked into Sara's eyes. He didn't know what to say, so he threw his glass back and gulped the burning liquid.

"Do you want the same?" She asked and set her drink down.

He sighed and looked down at their still intertwined hands. "Sara, when I was shot I was supposed to die. But I kept thinking about you, and how short my time was with you. All I kept telling myself was that if I pulled through, I would tell you how I felt. Now I'm not sure how I feel."

Sara released his hand and her face fell.

Gil quickly scooped it back up. "No, no. I really care about you Sara, I do. I just need time to adjust to these feelings. Can you wait, just a little bit longer?"

His eyes pleaded with hers to agree. After a long moment, she nodded. Gil smiled and leaned forward to capture her lips. Their lips lingered for a moment before breaking away to give soft pecks until he captured her mouth for a deeper kiss.

Pulling away, she moved out of her chair to straddle his lap. Gil moved his hands up and gently cupped her face, his forehead resting against hers, his breath tickling her skin. "God, Sara. I think I'm falling in love with you."

* * *

Wow, so things are starting to get good huh?

TDCSI


	4. Chapter 4

I must thank those who are reviewing this story. I love reading them and thrilled that my attempt at this AU thing isn't failing.

Mega huge thanks to Smacky 30. Wow…just wow, you are awesome. And I got to thank Jersey. You are the big kick in my ass to keep writing.

* * *

The Other Side

Gil didn't remember falling asleep. He slowly opened his eyes and let them drift over his surroundings in an attempt to get his bearings. Discovering it was the back room of the brothel, he decided that the warm body pressed against his side was much more important than the room he was in.

Gil let his eyes drift down to the sight of Sara as she snuggled into his side, her warmth almost making up for the crick in his neck. Several painful attempts to move his head reminded him that sleeping sitting up wasn't on his list of favorite things to do.

He knew he needed to get out of the bed and head out to Robbins' ranch, but Sara's arms were wrapped around him. Even in sleep she was strong. Or maybe he didn't really want to move. Gil smiled and closed his eyes.

The sound of shouting from the front of the brothel roused the peaceful couple. Gil's attempts to get out of bed without waking Sara failed, and she sat up.

"What's wrong?" She asked her voice rough with sleep.

He pulled his boots on his feet. "Just stay here." Gil stood and leaned over to steal a quick kiss. "I'll be back tonight."

She remained on the bed as he had told her, but snuggling under the quilt alone did little to ease her fear and confusion.

Gil casually strode from the back of the brothel towards the sound of the man shouting. Unfortunately, it had something to do with him. Fortunately, only he knew that. Coming out of the hallway, Grissom took in the scene before him.

"Dammit, Jim!" a man yelled. "I got a notion something happened to them, and all you're going to do is sit here with your…your…"

Jim finished chewing before calmly wiping his mouth and placing the napkin on the table. He stood and confronted the angry man. "Travis, if you would just calm down and tell me what I want to know, maybe I can help you."

Gil eased his way over to the bar and leaned against it.

The man's rough hands moved waved wildly as he spoke. "Sam sent Roger and a few of the boys out yesterday to round up some strays they spotted the day before." His voice went from booming to the low tone of determination. "And they never came back."

Jim thought briefly before he spoke. "Maybe they made camp somewhere for the night?"

"Not Roger. He would come back," Travis protested.

"Travis, let's just give him a few days, maybe he'll turn up."

His entire body vibrating with anger, Travis shoved his finger in Jim's face and spat out, "Horse shit! This is shit and you know it!" Spinning on his heel, he stormed out of the brothel, the doors slapping shut behind him.

With a shake of his head, Jim sat back down to finish his interrupted breakfast. As he ate he eyed Gil at the bar. "You're working for Al. Do you know anything about what he's saying?"

Gil turned to look at his friend, his face a blank mask. "No, I don't have a clue." He pushed off of the bar and headed for the door.

"Gil, be careful. Travis works for Sam, and they're not the kind of people you can just walk away from." Jim commented.

With a slow nod Gil pushed the door open and stepped outside, taking Jim's piece of information and storing it away for a later time.

As Gil rode up on Dr. Robbins corrals, he was thinking about the men lying under the brush on the north part of the spread. It was only a matter of time before they were discovered. An uneasy feeling settled in his gut. If Roger's body was found, everyone would point the finger at him. He was the one who confronted Roger after the incident with Sara. He worked for Al. He had killed men in the past; unfortunately some were in the wrong place at the wrong time but some just deserved it. Giving his head a quick shake to clear his thoughts, Gil headed towards the group of working men.

After a day of moving calves in and branding them, Gil was more than ready to cover his tracks. He gave some last minute instructions before reining his horse north. Gil rode to the familiar place where he ended the lives of four of Sam Braun's men.

Dusk was settling in, but the circling buzzards were clearly visible. He could only wonder what the men looked like after a day and a night in the desert.

Gil dismounted a short distance away and followed his nose to the bodies. As suspected, a couple of the men had been dragged out from under the bushes. The carnivores had really done a number on them.

The sun was getting lower in the sky and Gil knew he was quickly running out of light. He pulled his rope from the saddle and tossed it carelessly on the ground. The smell wasn't making him sick, but it definitely wasn't pleasant. One by one he managed to arrange the men in a line. Gil looped his rope around the first man's ankle, and simultaneously coupled an ankle of the remaining three men. Once he had the rope secured, Gil quickly mounted his horse. He glanced around trying to decide which direction to take. The lay of the land was unfamiliar but he remembered hearing of some canyons on Sam's land.

With a heavy sigh, Gil wrapped the rope around the saddle horn several times before giving his horse a slight kick. The rope tightened and his horse instinctively put his weight into the breast collar pulling the weight of the four men.

It was nearly dark and coyotes were yipping and howling indicating that they were on the prowl and looking for a quick meal. Gil managed to locate a deep arroyo and decided it would have to do. He pulled his horse to a stop and climbed down. Gil cringed as his eyes scanned what was left of the men. They were unidentifiable now. The friction from being dragged so many miles across the hard sandy desert had removed pieces of flesh, and in two cases, a limb.

He quickly untied the bodies and rolled them down into the deep open grave. Without a second look, or thought, he re-coiled his rope and stepped up onto his horse. Gil knew it would be extremely late when he got back to Al's home, let alone town. As much as he wanted to keep his promise to Sara, he knew she would be sleeping and he didn't want to disturb her. So he headed home.

Once again, Nick was nowhere to be found. Gil figured he was enjoying the charms of Mandy again. After taking the time to put his horse away, Gil carried his tack inside. The cabin was engulfed in darkness, but he knew where the matches were kept. After lighting a candle, he kneeled next to the fireplace and arranged several pieces of wood. He quickly had the fire at a comfortable blaze.

With his stomach rumbling, Gil turned toward the small kitchen area, but surprise stopped him in his tracks. With the fire lighting up the cabin he saw what he had missed before, and he couldn't believe his eyes. A newly built table, countertop, and several shelves stood out against the old, darkened wood of the walls. He thought he smelled pine when he first entered the house, but disregarded it. The only thing he could think of was that Sara would be impressed. Hell _he_ was impressed.

Gil noticed a note on the table and picked it up.

_Gil,_

_I hope this is satisfactory. Thank you for your help, and I hope that you will continue to aid my operation. You are a great friend and this is the least I can do. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask._

_Your friend,_

_Al_

Gil walked towards the shelves and noticed they were fully stocked with canned goods. Feeling certain there were more surprises, he headed outside, candle in hand. He held it up to light the area. Standing behind the cabin was the beginning of a small smokehouse. Next to the cabin, a door had been built over the cellar opening, giving him a place to store the prepared meat. Gil couldn't help but smile at Al's generosity. The man was determined to help take care of him, just as Gil was willing to help Al in any way possible.

XXXXX

Sara had just finished the things Heather asked her to do before the night's guests began arriving. The regulars were beginning to wander in and Sara felt comfortable enough to do some bartending. They all knew about the incident that took place only days before. The swelling to her face was gone, but several angry bruises still remained. Heather admired her spirit and knew she would be just the woman to help Gil settle down. With a sly grin, Heather approached the bar.

"I see you're feeling better."

Sara looked up and smiled. "I feel much better."

"That smile is not just from feeling better." Heather pointed out.

Sara attempted to hide the blush that colored her cheeks. "Gil said he was coming back tonight to see me."

Heather inclined her head and turned to briefly observe the crowd. "Wouldn't it be easier if you lived with him?"

Sara froze. Even though Heather wasn't looking at her, Sara heard the comment loud and clear.

Heather turned back around. "Sara, this life isn't for you. No matter how much you might think it is. You are too independent, and in here you have to give that up. " Sara gulped and continued to stack the clean tumblers under the bar. "I've proposed that same matter to Gil."

"What…um…what did he say?" Fear suddenly struck her. It seemed Heather was going to put her on the street and she was going to have to go live with a man she barely knew. Sara didn't want to force herself into his life. She believed she had nothing to offer him. Other than companionship, she literally had nothing.

"I think he liked the idea and asked for a few days to get things organized." She paused and tried to judge Sara's reaction, but the girl's face remained neutral. "Tonight will officially be your last night here."

"Then what?" Sara was now concerned the street would definitely be her new home.

Heather reached across and took her hand in reassurance. "Sara, that man loves you more than even he knows. You two will have a great life together." She ended the conversation with a warm smile then went to greet her patrons.

As the night went on Sara forgot all about her appearance. She continued to tend the bar, and during the down times, daydreamed about being in Gil's arms. Then she found herself looking around the room. It was getting late and he was still nowhere to be found.

After midnight, Sara went back to her room. Gil told her he was coming to see her but he hadn't shown up. She sat down on her bed and pulled his pillow into her arms. Hot tears began forming and rolled down her cheeks. Slowly, sobs began to overtake her. Sara lay back on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

XXXXX

Gil did everything he could to try and fall asleep. The soft crackling fire was usually a sure thing, but not tonight. He continued to think about Sara and what she might be doing right at this moment. He tried not to think about her being upset since he didn't go to her as promised, but he couldn't block the image of her crying from his mind.

He remained on his back, staring at the ceiling, trying to determine how late it was. A grazing bullet had struck the last watch he had, and since then he never carried one. Suddenly, the door flew open and Gil quickly un-holstered a gun from the gun belt he hung off the short bed post. Without sitting up, he aimed it at the shadowy figure standing just inside the door. It was the bounty hunter in him: he kept his guns close at all times.

"Whoa man, it's just me." Nick held up his hands and hiccupped. "I'm in need of sleep. That Mandy…whew…"

Gil uncocked the revolver and placed it back into the holster. He watched as Nick managed to shuck off his boots, hat, and coat without incident before falling into the spare bed fully clothed. Almost instantly, the sound of snoring filled the cabin. After the sudden rush of adrenaline Gil knew he would never sleep. He climbed out of bed and peered out the hazy window to the east. A new day was being born with the light peeking over the horizon.

The heavy weight of guilt for not keeping his promise to Sara was weighing on him. Gil pulled on his boots, gathered his tack, and left Nick asleep on the bed.

The brothel was dimly lit as he rode up. After securing his horse, Gil made his way inside and headed towards Sara's room. He tiptoed up the stairs in an attempt to not wake the rest of the occupants and easily found her door. With a gentle hand on the warm wood, Gil eased the door open and entered. A small oil lamp on the main dresser was still burning.

Sara was still curled up on top of the covers clutching a pillow. He removed his hat and sank down onto the mattress next to her. He didn't want to wake her, but he wanted to explain why he hadn't kept his word.

As he watched her sleep the need to touch her was too much and he brought his hand up and softly stroked her hair. Sara stirred under his touch. "Mmm…Gil?" She slowly opened her eyes.

"It's me." His voice was a rough whisper.

Sara blinked rapidly until she could clearly see his face. "You came." Her exhaustion was clearly evident in her voice.

Gil offered a smile. "Yeah." His hand traveled lower to softly stroke her face. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to hurt you; I never wanted to hurt you."

She moaned and pushed herself into a sitting position. "It's okay, I'm fine."

He used his thumb to brush away the sleep from her eyes. "Sara, have you been crying?" Gil noticed the dry salt trailing down her cheeks. She turned away but, with gentle pressure on her chin, he brought her around to face him. "I'm sorry. I haven't slept all night. I've been thinking about how my actions affected you." He leaned in and gently kissed her.

Sara became lost in his kiss. Then the reality of what was spoken last night brought her back, and she pushed away from him.

"What…what's wrong?" He was afraid he had aggravated one of her injuries and became concerned. She shook her head, but Gil was persistent. "Sara, please…"

She wanted to remain silent, but his blue eyes were irresistible. "I uh…I guess you can say I've been fired."

"What!?"

"No, no…not like that." Sara reached out and took his hands in an attempt to calm him. "Heather told me about her conversation with you." When she got a confused look from him, she elaborated. "It was about me living with you."

Gil's eyebrows went up as he suddenly remembered. "Oh…that."

"Yeah, that. So, I guess um…I'll need a place to live." He didn't respond immediately so she tried to get away from the subject as well. "That's okay, I'll find somewhe…"

He silenced her with another kiss. "Sara, I've never shared my life with anyone before, but suddenly I can't imagine it without you." She smiled and slid her hand up to tangle in his hair, pulling him into her kiss.

After a long moment, Gil pulled away. "I need to get going, but I'll be back. So, get your things together and I'll take you to your new home."

Sara smiled. "I'll be waiting." Gil gave her a smile in return, stood, and strode towards the door. Her voice stopped him. "If you stand me up again…"

"I'll shoot myself in the foot." When she gave him a throaty chuckle, he knew he was in love.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara was sitting on the small bench in front of the brothel when he rode up. She smiled and went to him as he stepped off his horse. Gil returned her smile and gently kissed her. "Do you have your belongings?"

"Yup." He looked her over, an eyebrow rising in question. "I only have the clothes on my back." Her voice was a whisper as embarrassment coursed through her. She lowered her eyes, avoiding his surprised gaze.

He reached up and caressed her cheek. "Well, it's about time you get some other clothes." Gil moved behind her, gently placing his hands on her hips and hoisting her onto his horse. He then led her down the street to the other end of town to buy supplies.

Their first stop was at the General Store. Gil walked up to the counter and gave his list for a bag of salt, flour, and other food supplies to the proprietor. Sara began browsing through several of the garments that were on display.

"Would you like that?"

Sara jumped as his voice startled her. "I can't afford these."

He pressed his body closer to hers. "You can have whatever your heart desires."

She turned her head and he stole a quick kiss. Sara picked out several different dresses, shirts, and trousers. She had every intention of doing some work to help out if she was needed.

They placed the purchased items in his saddle bags and headed out. Sara climbed on the bay gelding without hesitation. Gil smiled and proceeded to walk out of town. When they reached the Livery Stable he stopped. "Wait here." He handed her the reins and she watched as he disappeared into the barn.

Sara sat patiently, but it didn't take long before she heard hoof beats coming from the stable. Gil emerged riding a flashy yellow palomino and white painted horse.

"Wow, he's beautiful." She commented looking at the golden horse as his long crème colored mane and tail flowed as he moved.

Gil leaned over and patted the horse's neck in an attempt to ease the animal's nervousness. "Thanks, he's still young. I left him here for Randy to break out for me." She smiled, and Gil was hypnotized by it.

Sara cleared her throat. "It's getting dark." She grinned while stating the obvious. It was still unclear to her as to why he was so enthralled with her.

"Oh, yeah…sorry." He steered his horse in the direction of his small accommodations and hoped that Sara would approve.

They made small talk as they rode towards the cabin. The twenty minute ride didn't last long enough for Gil; he enjoyed listening to Sara laugh and being in her company. He helped remove the saddle bags, and proceeded to unsaddle his horse.

Sara was determined to show him that she was self-sufficient and began unsaddling the bay. Gil smiled as she pulled the saddle off and set it on the ground next to his. They walked to the small coral together.

"Whose horse is that?"

He looked at the sorrel saddled and tied outside of the fence. "That's Nick's."

"Who's Nick?" She was beginning to get worried.

Gil smiled and as he stood by her, let a hand move to gently rest in the small of her back. "He's the man who saved my life. I let him stay here with me these past few days; I guess he's going somewhere."

They worked side by side, and once the horses were put away, Gil took her hand into his and walked inside for the first time as a couple.

"Oh, hey. I was just fixin' to leave." Nick turned and threw his saddle bags over his shoulder.

"I saw your horse waiting. Where are you headed?"

"I've been asked to scout for the cavalry. I guess some of those Indians are getting out of hand." The men shared a slight chuckle, and a few glances of appreciation and understanding. "I'll see you around."

Gil shook Nick's hand. "Thank you." Nick nodded and headed out the door. Gil stood and watched from the small porch as the horse carried his friend into the semi-darkness leaving a trail of dust. With a sigh, he decided to let the past go and he headed back inside to his future.

"Did he leave because of me?" Sara asked as she stood in the middle of the small cabin not knowing what she was allowed to do. "I don't want to be any trouble."

"Sara." Gil approached her and softly framed her face with his hands. "You could never be any trouble." He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. Her injuries were still visible but the ache was gone. "Come on, let's make dinner, I'm starving."

Gil took on the task of building the fire. He tended to it while Sara began preparing their meal after she stowed away the purchases he had made. She had some experience in cooking, but her recipes were limited. He sat at the small table near the fire and watched her work. Sara quietly hummed as she found the small cast iron pot.

"Would you please fetch some water, and a small chunk of meat?" She finished with a smile and held out the pot. Gil grinned and stood to do as she asked.

After he returned, Sara mixed up the ingredients and hung the pot over the fire. While that was simmering, she started to clean up the small mess that was created with the preparation of dinner. Gil was silently watching her and when she would glance at him, he would smile at her.

Sara presented Gil with a simple dish of beef hash and beans. He devoured the first serving and when he asked for a second helping, she couldn't help but smile and oblige.

After they ate, Sara cleaned up the tin plates while Gil brought in more wood for the fire. After things were situated for the evening, they found themselves in each other's arms resting comfortably on the bed, watching the fire crackle.

Sara fingered the buttons on his shirt while the fire provided the light that highlighted his soft features. "So, what exactly do you do?" In the brothel she had heard others talk about him and what he did, but something in her needed to hear it for herself.

Gil's eyes never averted their stare upon the ceiling as he sighed and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I _was_ a bounty hunter."

"Was?"

"Was, past tense. I tracked down people who broke the law and brought them to justice." His voice was hesitant yet calm as he spoke briefly of the only life he had ever known.

Sara snuggled into him and without thinking about her next question, and she just blurted it out recklessly. "How many people have you killed?"

Gil released an uneasy breath before he pried himself from Sara's hold. He stood and crossed the small floor as if he was distancing himself from her. His hands ran through his hair.

"I'm sorry." Sara sat up on the bed. "I should know when to hold my tongue." She brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she hid her face against her knees.

"It's not your fault." He said took several steps back towards her. Sara lifted her head and looked at him with dampened eyes. "I earned a lot of money by killing men. They were criminals I was attempting to bring to justice. Many weren't going to just throw their hands in the air and surrender." His eyes locked onto the soft orange blaze as he remembered the not so bight aspects of what he used to do. "But there were times when people I wasn't after stood in my way to protect a brother, a son, a father." Sara didn't know he carried so many ghosts with him, and she didn't care. "I'm not proud of it, and am glad I will be able to bury it in my past." Gil sighed. "I hope you won't look at me differently, and that because of what I did…" His thought died on the edge of his lips.

"Gil…" Something in her voice caused him to stop and look at her. "Come here." Her tone was low and seductive.

She didn't have to tell him twice. Gil crossed the room in three large strides and went into her outstretched arms. He captured her lips with his and relished in their softness. Sara pulled him down on top of her as she continued to help kiss away his history. Gil lifted himself up and began undoing his shirt. They were both rushing forth in a need to wipe away their past and create a clean slate.

Sara helped him free his body of clothing, and he was graciously helping to remove hers. His lips were furiously attacking her neck and across her clavicle. He then slowed enough to give her breasts attention before kissing his way lower.

"Gil…" She exhaled, her breathing ragged.

"It's okay, sweetheart, just relax."

She nodded her head and lay back to begin drowning in the sensations he was creating. He softly kissed his way around her sweet spot. His tongue slowly licked up the outer folds and Sara gasped. He eased two fingers into her while gently sucking and teasing her.

"Oh, God." Sara writhed and moaned as her pleasure mounted, Gil teased her until she was poised on the brink of orgasm, but stopped before pushing her over the edge.

When he rose from between her thighs, Sara reached out and pulled him down into a hard kiss. She was enthralled by the heat of his passion when he pressed into her. It took will power she didn't know existed to not break away and cry out as he filled her.

Gil felt her throat rumble with a contained moan as he kissed her. He gave her a moment to adjust before he continued to move within her. He kept his thrusts slow, yet deep, making her feel the love he possessed for her.

Their lovemaking was drawn out into the evening. They peaked together, and fell asleep in each other's arms. Sara drifted off before Gil. He held her and stared into the crackling fire, trying to decide what this young, vibrant woman saw in him.

* * *

So, depending on how many reviews I get for this chapter, I'll send the next one to be edited and you may continue to read. And we all just might reach the end.

TDCSI


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so I guess it's been forever since I updated this. And it's my fault, the chapter sat in my inbox for a week. But I'm sure several of you will forgive the wait once you see it's updated.

Thank you to Smacky 30 and her awesome beta skills. Red huh? But you're right, the ammount is going down. And I have to thank Jersey. So about that new idea…

* * *

The Other Side

Sara woke alone. She felt the other side of the bed where Gil had been sleeping only to find it cold. Pushing the top cover back and climbing out of bed, Sara noticed the cabin was empty. It was the hoof beats she heard outside that made her heart beat faster. She peeked through the small window and saw Gil riding his yellow horse in the small pen while the bay followed them around. Sara carelessly covered herself up with the blanket and walked outside into the morning sun.

Gil didn't notice he had an audience until Sara spoke up. "Having fun?"

He reined the horse to a stop. "Did I wake you?"

Sara grinned and shook her head, "No. Would you like some breakfast?"

Gil raised an eyebrow and dismounted. He approached Sara and tied the reins around the rail. "I'm getting short on time. Al's asked me to take a hundred head to the north today."

"I can help." Sara blurted out. She watched as he chewed on her offer. "I can ride and I'm not afraid to get dirty." Her mouth acted faster than her brain as she hoped for approval.

He pursed his lips and made her an offer. "Make you a deal, I'll saddle the other horse, but if I'm done before you're dressed, I'm leaving without you."

Sara spun and rushed back into the house. She quickly dressed and pulled her hair back into a messy pony tail, tossed on her boots and ran back out. Gil had only just put the saddle on the other horse when Sara eagerly joined him. "All done."

Gil turned and smiled. "That was fast." He continued to pull the cinch tight, before hooking the back cinch. "You can ride him, he's very reliable."

Sara looked at the two patiently waiting horses. "Do they have names?"

"Why would they need names?" Gil asked puzzled.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but I think they should have names."

Gil stepped away from Sara's horse and untied his. "So name them." He grabbed the saddle horn and with a quick swing was sitting on top of the palomino.

"Okay." Sara took the reins in her hand and mounted the bay. She cleared her throat as he looked at her surprised. "I told you I could ride."

Gil shook his head and they headed in the direction of the main corals. On the way they talked. Actually, Sara threw out ideas for names and Gil shot them down.

"What about Spot?"

"What, for him?" Gil scoffed and pointed down at the horse he was riding. Sara nodded. "Just because he's got big white spots on his sides?" She nodded again. "No, and don't even think of Yeller."

Sara laughed. "Okay, how about Zeke? Zeke and Whiskey?"

Gil looked at the two horses as they walked along. "Zeke and Whiskey? Where on earth did you get those?"

She shrugged. "I don't know." Sara watched as for the first time Gil didn't start off with a protest.

"Zeke and Whiskey."

"Zeke and Whiskey." Sara smiled at her spontaneous idea.

Gil gave her a smug look and nodded. "Okay."

Sara was shocked. "Really, you like those names?"

"Better than anything you've come up with so far. Besides, we're almost at Al's and you were running out of time." When Sara glanced forward to see the house and barns, Gil spurred his horse into a lope quickly moving away from her. She growled and gave Whiskey and slight kick and the bay took off after Gil.

They were passing the main house at a jog when Al's voice stopped them. "Gil." He hobbled onto the porch and greeted them. "Is this Sara?"

Gil smiled as they slowed their horses in front of the porch. "Yes, this is Sara. Sara, I'd like you to meet Al Robbins." He introduced them as they rode up to stand alongside the railing.

"Pleased to meet you, Sara…" He stuttered for the lack of her last name.

"Sidle, Sara Sidle."

"A beautiful name. Too bad Gil doesn't have any manners." Al placed a kiss on the top of Sara's hand instead of shaking it. Gil rolled his eyes at Al's comment. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Gil cleared his throat. "She wanted to help."

"A woman working in the hot dust? Not around here. It's unheard of." Al quickly protested. "It's a man's job to work the stock. Besides, if you were to fall from your horse…" Sara frowned at Al, spun Whiskey around and kicked him. The horse grunted as he ran several hundred feet away from the house.

"Sara!" Gil called out. He was about to ride after her when she raised a hand to stop him.

Both Al and Gil watched as she slid the horse to a stop, turned him around and came back at a dead run. She swung her legs out of the saddle and let her feet hit the ground as the horse ran. The momentum bounced her back up and she changed to the horse's other side as he continued to run. Just before it seemed Whiskey wasn't going to stop, Sara remounted and sat back in the saddle as she pulled back on the reins. The horse planted his back feet in the ground as he slid to a stop.

Once the dust caused by the commotion cleared, Al began to slowly clap. "Very impressive." Sara only smiled. "I can't pay you any more than what I'm paying the other hands."

"I didn't ask for money." Sara huffed out of breath from the show.

Al shook his head. "I don't care; someone who can ride like that is worth something." He gave them both a slight wave and headed back into the house.

Gil smiled and took Sara over to where the cowboys were huddled around their morning campfire and coffee. "Mornin' boys." They all acknowledged Gil as they stared at Sara. "This is Sara."

"Morning." Sara waved a friendly hand to the group, but got no response.

Gil was not pleased with the welcome Sara was offered, but it didn't surprise him either. "Mount up."

The guys tossed their coffee on the fire and went for their horses. Gil knew Sara was tough and could handle herself, but he still feared for her safety. The five made it to the herd within the hour. As they began to group the cattle together, Gil noticed Sara was becoming a great aid. He was thoroughly impressed with how she rode, and how she read the movement of the cattle.

Once the group gathered all of the cattle, they began pushing them north. Gil and Sara rode in front of the herd as the other three followed behind keeping the group moving. It took a majority of the moring to get to the north pastures. Since Gil had taken care of the problem with rustlers, Al felt comfortable putting cattle back up there to graze.

Gil assigned two men to stay in the north cabin for several nights to make sure there was indeed no threat of a problem. They had just started back towards the main homestead when a shot rang out. The bullet passed right in front of Sara, striking the dirt cliffs they were passing. She fell from her horse as he reared up unseating her.

"Sara!" Gil jumped off of his horse, gun drawn as he went for Sara. She was lying on the ground when he got to her. "Sara." He began to feel over her body for any sign of injury.

She sat up. "I'm fine."

Gil put himself between her and where the gunfire was coming from. He watched as the other cowboy, crouched behind a large rock, began firing in the direction the shots had come from. He took Sara's hand and dragged her to a safer location. Just as they were getting behind another boulder, they heard a grunt accompanied by another shot impacting something softer than rock.

Gil looked at Sara as he withdrew his second gun. "Take this, and stay down." He remained low as he made his way over to where the other man lay lifeless. Gil peered over the rock and saw the figure that was firing upon them. He took aim and fired.

The man stumbled and began to flee. Gil knew he had hit the man and took off after him, but by the time he reached the other side; all he could do was watch the dust as the assailant rode off. Gil re-holstered his gun and went to check on Sara.

She was still behind the rock, but to Gil's surprise, she wasn't afraid. "Did you get him?" Sara jumped up waving the gun around.

"Hey!" Gil ducked as he grabbed the gun from Sara. "Watch it will ya." He put the gun away and shook his head. "No, he got away."

"Wow! I think you shot him! We should go after him." Sara's words came fast and furious, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Gil snapped at Sara. "We could have been killed. Look Sara!" he pointed over to where the young man's body lay. "This isn't something to get excited over." He reached over and brushed some dust from her shoulder.

Sara looked towards the young man. "I'm sorry." She mumbled before she looked back at Gil.

He didn't say anything else and went to retrieve the horses. Sara sat down and thought about the initial shot that started it all. As they were riding she noticed Gil was slightly ahead of her until he had shifted back in his saddle. That bullet was meant for him she deducted. Patiently she waited and watched as he placed the dead man over his horse, and secured him.

Gil mounted his and looked at Sara. "You coming?" She looked up and as the realization of near death finally hit her, a lone tear escaped. It wasn't lost on Gil, but at the moment he chose to say nothing.

Sara stood and climbed on Whiskey. She took up the reins, but never steered as the horse followed alongside Zeke willingly. The rest of the way back to Al's, Sara didn't say a word to Gil. She wanted to, but every time she glanced at him, he kept his stare forward and emotionless.

Finally they arrived at the main house. Sara remained seated on Whiskey while Gil dismounted and walked the body over towards the barn. Al's voice stopped him. "What the hell happened?"

Gil explained how they were ambushed while riding back, and how the shooter got away. Jose came out of the barn and Gil handed him the reins and stepped onto the porch with Al.

"Do you know who it was?" Al questioned keeping his voice low hoping not to alarm Sara.

Gil shook his head. "I'm not sure, but I think it was Travis."

"Why him?" Al gave a slight shake of head in confusion.

"He knows I was involved with his brother's disappearance." Gil looked over his shoulder. "He almost shot Sara."

Al glanced in her direction. "I think Sam's behind all of this. He's the one who sent Roger, and now I think he's put the idea in Travis' head that you killed his brother."

"I did." Gil growled.

"Calm down." Al patted Gil's shoulder. "I'll take care of things. You get Sara back home, and get some sleep."

Gil swallowed the remainder of his anger and headed back toward his horse. Without a word he stepped on and spurred Zeke south to the cabin, leaving Sara in her place. She glanced at Al, a blush coloring her cheeks, before taking off after Gil.

All Sara had to go on was the dust trail left by Gil as he rode. By the time she reached the cabin he had already unsaddled Zeke and carelessly thrown the saddle on the fence. She glanced around, but couldn't locate him. With a shrug she dismounted and took care of the horses before heading inside.

The cabin was dimly lit by the setting sun. She stoked a fire and decided to make something to eat. Sara combined several potatoes, carrots, and cut up beef to make a stew. While she waited for the meal to heat, she decided to look for Gil once again. Sara stepped out of the cabin and glanced over the horizon. There was still no visible sign of him. Suddenly, several shots echoed, followed by several more. She debated on trying to find out where they were coming from. The shots were evenly spaced and she counted twelve in all before the air grew silent. Sara decided he was shooting off stress and went back inside. She ate by herself, hung her dusty clothes over a chair, and climbed into the bed. Her eyes locked on the fire as it became the only light source as darkness came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gil sat on a rock several hundred feet from the cabin. The anger inside him had to come out, so he decided to empty his guns. He sat thinking about the danger he was putting Sara in by having her live with him. In the past, when things became too heated it was easy to deal with, he would just leave. Only this time, he didn't have that option. He had Sara to think about, and after the past few days he had spent with her, Gil knew there was no way he could ever leave her behind. If he felt the need to run, he would take her with him.

After darkness settled in, he decided he needed rest. Gil walked in and instantly noticed the empty bowl on the table. Suddenly he felt guilty about not explaining things to Sara. As he shut the door, Gil noticed Sara lying in bed. He sighed as he began to walk towards her.

"Dinner's next to the fire. I already ate." Her back was to him as she spoke.

Gil stopped. "Uh…thanks." He was conflicted but headed towards the warm stew.

As he ate he watched Sara as she rested. He knew she wasn't asleep and was convinced he even heard her sob several times. Gil added another piece of wood to the fire before joining Sara in the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her bare shoulders.

She turned her head to glance at him. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

He sighed. "Sara, I've put your life in danger."

"Gil…" She turned in his arms letting her breasts contact his bare chest. "I love you, and there is nothing that will affect that. Not even flying bullets." She kissed his lips to seal her promise.

Gil returned her kiss. "I just want to keep you safe."

"Gil, do you love me?"

He quickly sucked in a breath and held it. Sara tried to turn in his grasp fearing his answer, but he held her. "Sara, I've never been in love before. I don't have a clue as to what it feels like, all I know is that when I'm with you, I…I'm able to forget about the rest of the world. I only focus on you. Tonight I considered leaving, but I couldn't do it without you."

"Why would you leave?" She interrupted thoroughly confused.

Gil kissed her forehead. "The man that shot at us today, he was after me." Sara's mouth tightened as her suspicions were confirmed. "Do you remember Roger?"

"Unfourtunatly."

"Well, that night…"

"I thought you just broke his nose."

Gil placed his finger over Sara's lips. "Shhh, let me talk, please." Before he removed his finger, Sara kissed it. "I did break his nose, and spent a night in jail for it."

"My hero."

"Would you…"

"I'll shut up now." Sara giggled and Gil encouraged it by trying to tickle her. She laughed louder. "Stop…stop! I'll shut up…I promise!"

Gil smiled and waited until she calmed down before continuing. "I'm trying to be serious here. Well the next day, I caught Roger and three other men rustling cattle from Al. They drew on me, and I killed them." Sara's mouth fell open at his confession. "After that I went to you, and the next morning Roger's brother was causing chaos with Brass. I think Jim suspected that I had something to do with it all, and since Travis also works for Sam Braun…" He paused to swallow hard. "I think I've helped start a war."

"Between Al and Sam?" Gil nodded. "But wouldn't it just be between you and Travis?"

"I wish it was that easy." He pushed several stray hairs away from her face. "But it's not, and now we're in the middle."

Sara smiled and kissed him once again. "Well, maybe you could teach me how to shoot."

"A gun? Sara…"

"I'm serious. Believe it or not, I'm fair with a rifle. It's handguns I don't know anything about, and since you seem to be the best…" Sara began teasing him by running a finger along his jaw line.

Gil smiled at her slight hints. "The best you say?" He pushed her back rolling on top of her. "Let's test that theory…shall we?"

Sara held him close as he began kissing her neck. She always loved the way he kissed her. But it was when he whispered the words she had been waiting for in her ear, she couldn't stop the tears from forming.

Gil knew his words struck her, and when he entered her, hoped it would help enforce his commitment towards her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came all too soon for the lovers and they pried themselves from their bed and headed for the day's duties. Sara was helping move yearlings around, while Gil roped their horns and another rider roped their legs. She would then jump off of her horse, and rush to the calf as it lay on its side. Sara marked the head with a red mark indicating she had doctored that animal.

The three worked through lunch, and when the day was done, Al invited Gil and Sara to dinner. Sara was concerned that she was too filthy, but Al insisted.

While enjoying coffee after dinner, Al let the question slip that had been weighing on his mind. "So, when are you two going to get married?" Both Sara and Gil nearly choked on their coffee. Al smiled as he caught them off guard. "I think it would be wonderful."

Gil cleared his throat. "Umm…" He looked over to Sara for any help with the uncomfortable situation, but all she offered was a raised eyebrow.

Al held up his hand. "I'm sure the time will come." He took another sip of his beverage and decided to change the subject. "Gil, we'll need more help to clear up the problem we have, and I'm not talking about hired hands."

Gil set his cup down. "I don't know if I'll be able to get a hold of Nick, but I can send out several telegrams tomorrow. It's been several days since he left, but I'm sure by now he's near New Mexico."

"Do what you can." He stretched and stood. "Well, I have business in town tomorrow; I'll see you two later." Al left them sitting at the table.

Gil quickly downed the remainder of his coffee. "Come on, let's get home." Sara followed him.

They kept a brisk pace as they rode through the darkness until an orange glow ahead of them caught their attention. Gil and Sara pushed their horses as hard as they could until the fire was before them. They stopped and watched in disbelief as the small cabin they called home was engulfed in flames. Even the small fenced corrals were on fire.

Sara's mouth fell open as she helplessly watched the cabin burn. "Who could do this?"

Gil clenched his jaw. "The same people that want nothing more than to see me dead." He spurred Zeke around. "Come on. There's nothing more we can do." Sara remained still, watching the blaze burn out of control. "Sara?" He called back to her.

She shook her head and joined Gil. They rode back towards Al's homestead. It took them several minutes to reach the main house at the pace they rode. Gil left Sara outside while he went in and explained things to Al who graciously offered them a place to stay. He returned and helped Sara dismount. She stayed at the house while he put up the horses in the barn.

Sara wondered what her future would hold now. Before, it seemed she had found safety in Gil, but now someone was determined to tear it all apart. She had fought and struggled to get this far in life, and like Gil, she was not going to let it go without a fight.

"Coming?" Gil's words tore her from her thoughts and she took his hand as he led her into the house.

* * *

Oh 'beep'! Now what are they going to do? I'm sure they 'might' get married.

TDCSI


	6. Chapter 6

My apologies. Life has been crazy for me and it seems for my beta as well. This has been sitting in my inbox for a week, and only after a PM from a reader did it dawn on me that it was there. So, sorry for the wait. Thanks to Smacky 30 for her beta skills, and Jord for her…well she helped push me to write when I didn't feel like it. And she also spawned some crazy ideas.

* * *

The Other Side

Sara woke up alone. She knew Gil was gone even before her hand moved to the side of the bed where her lover had slept. She found a note instead of his warm body.

_Sara,_

_I accompanied Al to town. Breakfast is waiting for you down stairs. Don't worry about helping today, just get some rest, you deserve it. Later I will take you to get more clothes._

_Love, Gil_

She smiled at his generosity and climbed out of bed. Sara cringed at the thought of wearing the same garments she had worn for the past four days. Her eyes scanned the room in search of her clothing, but they were nowhere to be seen. The only thing she found was a robe in the place she had left them the night before.

Picking up the garment, she ran her hands over the silky material. The idea of wearing such delicate material made her feel awkward. She wasn't used to having such fine things. But she knew that she had to wear something down stairs. The thought of walking around naked only appealed to her when she was alone with Gil.

Sara descended the stairs and sat at the dining table just as she had done last night. There was a variety of fruit arranged as a centerpiece. She plucked an apple from the basket and bit into the ripe fruit.

"Oh good, you're up."

She turned, startled by the voice. "Oh, yeah. Good morning."

Angela, the woman hired by Al to do the cooking for everyone, returned her greeting. "I can prepare you some eggs and toast if you want. "

"Thanks Angela, I'd like that." She munched on the apple while her breakfast was being prepared. When it was placed in front of her, Sara said, "Angela…can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Angela sat down.

"Well…um…if you don't mind telling me, how did you get here? I mean working for Al." Sara took a small bite of her toast as she waited for an answer.

Angela grinned, "Al knew my parents. They owned the land to the south. The cabin where you and Gil were living belonged to them. When I was seventeen, they were killed by cattle rustlers. I always suspected Sam Braun sent the men." She remained emotionless as she described the scenario. "We found my father's will. He left the land to Al, and if I was not of age, I was to be raised by him as well. Instead of leaving I chose to stay."

"You don't mind cooking for everyone?"

"No, I enjoy it. Oh, I've laundered your clothes and if you'd like, I can prepare a bath for you as well." Sara gave herself a sniff. Angela giggled and left her alone to eat in peace.

After her bath, Sara slipped into clean clothes. She helped tidy up around the house while chatting with Angela. They had lost track of time until the sound of horses outside interrupted them. Sara rushed out onto the porch.

Gil climbed down from the wagon and greeted Sara. She practically leapt into his arms as she welcomed him with a kiss.

He returned her kiss with one of his own. "Did you miss me?"

"Only when I woke up." Sara playfully smiled at him. "So, get anything good in town?"

"I sent word to Nick."

"The man who was staying with you?"

Gil nodded. "We'll need him." Al made his way off of the wagon and passed the couple to head inside. "Al has offered to let us stay with him as long as we need to."

Sara knew Gil hated being supported by others, but this time he seemed to make an exception. "Whatever you think we need to do."

Over the summer, Gil and Sara lived in the main house with Al. Gil returned to the burnt cabin and gathered the money he had saved. Under the floor in the cabin, he had dug a hole and had placed a small iron lockbox inside. This was where he'd stored all of his bounty money. Meanwhile, Gil continued to send word to Nick that he needed his help with the ongoing situation he was faced with. The first several months he and Sara were left in peace, but soon the not so subtle threats resumed.

Gil was loading his saddle bags and rifle on Zeke when Sara walked out of the house, "Where are you headed?"

"Across the border to the Arizona Territory." He pulled a leather sting tight before moving to stand in front of her. "I'll be back in a week. Stay here, please." He waited until she nodded her agreement, then stepped forward and kissed her. "You know, maybe we should get married." His statement caused every muscle in her body to freeze. "I mean, if that's what you want."

Sara thought briefly and before he could say anything to get out of it she responded, "Yes." Gil gave her a confused look. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Joy surged through him and he wrapped his arms around Sara to hoist her into the air. She held on to his shoulders and kissed him.

Gil let her down but kept his hold on her, "I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you."

"I love you, too." She graciously accepted a final kiss and watched him climb onto his horse and ride off. Sara continued to watch the dust until it had settled and Gil was no longer in sight. She felt a shiver go through her body as she thought of being without him for an extended period of time.

After five days, Sara was going stir crazy being in the house the majority of the time. She helped Jose feed and groom the horses in the mornings, and then helped Angela cook the evening meal. She learned how to make different entrées and even created a new desert that she knew Gil would enjoy.

That evening Sara ate quietly in the company of Al and Angela. She picked at her food and began wondering if anything had happened to Gil. Then Al mentioned a bit of information he'd learned that cheered her up. "Gil sent word that he may be home as soon as tonight."

Sara perked up at the news. Al smiled at her and knew it was what she was hoping to hear. "Um…why did he go to Arizona?" She asked nervously.

Al used his napkin and wiped his face, "He got word that Nick would be in the area."

"So he went to find him?" Al nodded as Sara hoped Gil would be sucsessful in finding help.

After dinner Sara was enjoying a quiet bath, preparing for Gil's return. She sank back into the tub and let the warm water soothe her skin.

"Comfortable?"

At first she was started by the voice, but instantly recognized it. "Yes."

Gil leaned over her and kissed her upside down. "I've got a great view from here."

"I'm sure," Sara laughed. She stood in the water and turned to face him. "Welcome home."

"Thank you." He helped her out of the tub and handed her a robe.

"I don't think I'll be needing that," she winked and headed straight for the bedroom.

Gil watched her walk away from him, and the minute she left his sight he followed. He shed his duster, hat, and gun belt as he approached the bed. Sara was lying on her side using the curves of her body to seduce him. Gil hurriedly removed his clothes and joined her on the bed. She wrapped her arms around him pulling his body down to cover hers. He quickly attacked her neck with his lips.

"I missed you," she moaned as he began to make love to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Sara woke feeling Gil curled up behind her. It was a rare occasion that he woke up with her. She smiled and deliberately pushed back into him. Gil groaned and held her tighter against him. "Hmm…I know what you're trying to do," he said, exhaustion evident in his voice.

Sara tried to get away from him but he held on tight. "You have no idea what I'm trying to do," she teased him.

"I hope it has to do with marrying me."Gil pressed his lips against the back of her bare shoulder. Sara's heart skipped a beat as she remembered his proposal before he left. "I talked with Al last night, and if you are still willing to be my wife, we'll get married."

"Today?"

"Today." Gil let her turn in his arms to face him, "Sara, if you don't want…"

She was quick to silence him with a kiss, "I'd marry you right now if I could."

He grinned at her. "Then we had better get up," Her face filled with joy, "Because by this evening you'll be Mrs. Gil Grissom." Sara couldn't hide her excitement and practically threw herself on him.

After they celebrated their upcoming nuptials, Gil and Sara descended the stairs only to be surprised by the presence of a visitor.

"Well, good morning." Heather greeted the happy couple.

Gil raised his eyebrow, "Heather, it's been sometime."

Heather smiled, "Yes it has. Jim has been asking about you."

"I have no doubt."

"And I see you have been doing well," Heather referred to Sara.

Sara blushed at the woman's observations. "I have. So, what brings you all the way out here?"

"Well…" Heather moved over to a trunk that was sitting in the middle of the entryway. "I've brought several dresses and Angela and I thought we would help you get dressed for your big day."

Sara grinned from ear to ear as she left Gil to inspect what Heather had offered. Leaving the women to themselves, Gil went outside to find Al.

Al drove the buggy and Gil rode alongside as they headed to town. The first place they stopped was the brothel for a quick drink. Al suggested a shave and Gil couldn't argue. Catherine had him sit in a chair and she proceeded to shave his face.

"You missed a spot," Gil told her as he ran a finger over the small strip of hair left on his upper lip.

"No I didn't." He narrowed his eyes at her and she decided to let him in on a little secret. "Listen, Sara told me she really enjoyed your facial hair. So I left a tickler." She winked at him and stepped back.

Gil blushed then hurriedly paid her and took his leave. Once outside, he headed down the street to meet Al at the General Store.

"Okay," Al said, "you need something other than that black duster and filthy hat to get married in."

"Al, don't you think you're taking this a little too far?" Gil glanced around and noticed that a space had been cleared away in front of a mirror.

"No. Gil…" Al placed a hand on his shoulder and led him to the mirror. "I don't have any children, nor will I have any. I've always thought of you as a son. This is a special day for me as well as you. Let me do this, will you?"

Gil reluctantly nodded. "This is for Sara too. She deserves it."

Al smiled and watched as Gil began going through a selection of dress clothes. And within the hour he was able to see the transformation. Gil stood before him dressed in a black wool jacket, black pants, and a grey shirt. Only when he put his hat on did Al protest. "I don't think so."

"What?"

Al shook his head. "That thing is filthy. Here..." He hobbled over and retrieved a new black hat and shoved it onto Gil's head. "…Try that."

Gil adjusted the hat and looked himself over in the mirror. "What do you think Sara will say?"

"I think she'll have a hard time waiting for the ceremony to be over." Al and Gil turned and looked at Jim, "I never thought I'd see the day that Gil Grissom gets hitched."

"Me neither," Gil shrugged and shook Jim's hand. "Thanks."

"For what?" Jim asked confused.

"Well, if I get scared and run, I know you guys will bring me back." The three men shared a laugh before Al paid for Gil's clothing and they left the store. "What time is it?" Gil asked as he climbed on Zeke.

Al shrugged, "I don't know, check your watch."

"I don't have…a…watch." Gil felt his pocket and could tell something was in it. "Al." The other man smiled as Gil lifted a new gold pocket watch from the jacket. "Albert."

Al could only offer a smug smile, "Call it a wedding gift."

Gil opened the cover. "We had better be getting back," He muttered, his voice suspiciously thick.

They started to the edge of town when Gil noticed they had a following. He turned in the saddle and looked at the people that were trailing them. Jim was driving a buckboard wagon, and sitting beside him was the preacher from the small church. Catherine was driving a small buggy and riding in it were several girls from the brothel. He shook his head and knew they had all just invited themselves to his wedding.

Half way back to the house Gil noticed a dust cloud approaching them. He moved over to the other side of Al's buggy fearing it might be danger. Gil instructed him to stop as they all watched several riders approach. He squinted under his new hat and once they were close enough recognized the lead rider.

In no time the four riders were standing before them. Gil smiled as he rode up to greet them. "Nick thanks for coming."

Nick shook his hand, "Anything for steady pay. And like you asked, I found a few more."

Gil looked over the three other riders. "Can they shoot?"

Nick smiled, "Gil Grissom, I'd like you to meet; Warrick Brown, Greg Sanders, and Bobby Dawson. Warrick is a buffalo soldier sharpshooter, Bobby is great with any gun, and Greg…well…" Gil raised his eyebrow at Nick. "He's good company."

Gil rolled his eyes, "I'll take what I can get."

"Hey, what's with the get up?" Nick pointed to his outfit.

"Um…actually…I'm getting married today," Gil confessed.

"Well shit howdy!" Nick laughed. "Gil Grissom's getting married. Oh, I've gotta see this."

Gil pointed to the back of the wagons, "Get in line."

"Come on boys." Nick waved and they fell in place.

As the group approached the main house, Heather came out on the porch to greet them. "Okay, Sara's still getting ready, so decide where this thing is going to take place and we'll get her there." She proceeded to head inside but stopped and added. "Oh, and no one can come in." She playfully shook her finger at Brass who smiled in return.

Nick, Warrick, Greg, and Bobby tied their horses and quickly helped the ladies out of their buggy. Gil went with Al as he headed around to the back of the house to check out a spot for the wedding. Jim and the preacher followed.

"This works for me." Gil referred to the area.

The rest of the group joined them and Nick was quick to ask, "Is Mandy still around?"

Gil nodded his head, "I thought I saw her in one of the wagons." He noticed how fast Nick's face lit up. "I'm sure she'll be just as excited to see you."

While they waited, Greg helped Brass unload the small wagon. They arranged a table outside with several bottles of liquor. Warrick chatted up Catherine, while Nick, Al, and Gil discussed the situation further.

The visiting was interrupted by Heather getting everyone's attention. "Okay, we're ready."

Al went to the bottom of the porch steps, the preacher stood next to Gil, as the rest of the small crowd took sides. It was mostly girls on one and guys on the other. Heather joined the bride's side.

Gil stood and watched as Sara emerged from the house wearing a low cut blue dress. She slowly descended down the steps and graciously took Al's offered arm. They walked together towards Gil. He could see the sparkle in her eyes when they stopped before him.

"Who presents the woman to this man?" The preacher started.

"I do," Al announced proudly and gave Sara a good luck kiss on her cheek. "You look beautiful."

Sara stepped towards Gil as he took her hands in his. The ceremony was short and to the point as everyone watched in silence. Only when Gil leaned in and kissed Sara to seal their vows did applause break out. And several of the men hollered out loud.

They all gathered around the booze and socialized with several toasts and friendly exchanges. Catherine was talking with both Greg and Warrick. Nick was trying to seduce Mandy. Brass and Heather were talking with Al. And Gil was talking to Bobby about guns. Sara was listening and learning while keeping her arms wrapped around her husband.

The sound of horses rapidly approaching silenced the group. Gil looked towards the noise. He gently moved Sara behind him while Brass and the other men stood to flank him.

Sam Braun and nine other men rode up and stopped. "Well, I heard rumors, but I just had to see it for myself." He peered around trying to get a peek at Sara.

"You would do well to heed any rumor you hear about me." Gil remarked in a soft voice.

Sam laughed, "You don't get it, do you Gil. I own most of this area, and just because you team with a small timer like Al, doesn't mean you two can run me off."

Gil and his group stood firm as Al stepped forward. "Sam, you've been pushing people out of here for years; using your boys to kill innocent people. Well I've finally had enough."

Sam narrowed his eyes at the threat. "Well, at least my guys don't marry whores." The men around Sam laughed as the tension between the two groups grew. One man was laughing so hard that he reached back towards his aching side.

"Hey!" Nick called out seeing the movement and both sides were quick to draw their guns on each other.

"Hold on there," Sam called to his group.

Gil had both of his guns aimed at Sam while the rest were taking aim at random bodies. Al held up his hands in hopes of preventing any bloodshed. Brass had been watching from the side just listening to the argument, but when guns were drawn decided to interfere. "Sam, why don't you take your boys and ride on home."

Sam leaned back and smiled at Brass, "Why Jim, I didn't think you had the balls to get in the middle of anything." He chuckled at his own remark while the others were focused on the possibility of shooting their guns. "Come on boys." Sam turned his horse, and slowly his men holstered their guns and followed.

They all watched as he disappeared in the distance and holstered their guns. With several relieved sighs, everyone went back to visiting, but after the rude interruption by Sam and his men, they were on edge. Gil told Nick to take Warrick, Greg, and Bobby into town for the night. Slowly everyone left after congratulating Sara and Gil.

Al and Angela went into the house and straight to bed. Gil stood outside and stared off into the distance. Sara stood by his side. "What's the matter?"

He sighed, "Sam. He's not going to stop."

Sara took his hand in hers, "Come on, let's go to bed." She couldn't hide the seductive tone of her voice. Gil didn't respond but couldn't resist as she gently tugged on his hand.

He was still on edge as he undressed and climbed into bed. The thought of being able to take power away from Sam remained on the front of his mind. Gil sat deep in though and never noticed Sara reenter the room.

"Gil…" She moved to sit beside him. He blinked and focused his eyes on her. "Forget about Sam for now, let's focus on us tonight." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Sara used her tongue to entice him, and Gil opened his mouth to fully kiss her.

His hands went to her hair as Sara carefully maneuvered herself so she was straddling his lap. She could feel him harden beneath her as his hands started roaming her body. Gil pushed the thin robe off of her shoulders and began kneading her breasts. Sara broke away from his lips and moaned as he moved his mouth to tease a nipple. While he busied himself with her breasts, Sara positioned him at her moist entrance and slowly sank down on him. Gil groaned at the contact. Sara began moving on him slowly, enjoying the consummation of their marriage.

Gil leaned back and enjoyed the sensations for several minutes, but then the slightest bit of frustration he had been holding in came out. Quickly her rolled her over and pushed as deep as he could into her. Sara gripped his shoulders as he worked up a fast pace, bringing their bodies together in a frenzy. Gil breathed heavily while Sara gritted her teeth as she endured the pain that began to overtake the pleasure. With a final deep hard thrust, Gil released himself in her.

Sara tried to stop the tears from falling as they formed, but she couldn't. Gil pushed himself up on his arms so he could see her face. The moisture around her eyes drove the frustration out of his mind. "Oh Sara, I'm sorry honey." He tried to kiss away the tears.

She sniffled, "I'm fine."

"I hurt you. I promised I would never hurt you." Gil began to get angry with himself for what he had just done.

Sara caressed his face and tried to calm him, "Gil…I'm fine. It's just a special night…"

"And I ruined it."

"No." She pulled him down to kiss his cheek, "the night's just beginning."

* * *

Thank you to those still reading and those who leave reviews. They are fun to read.

TDCSI


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, wow…talk about a delay. So, the semester's over, took my last final this morning, and grades are already beginning to be posted. Got a D in Business Finance, and an A in Equine Production. Who didn't see that one coming? Anyways, now that the summer is upon us time to get back at it. If anyone is still reading this, thanks, I really appreciate it.

Big thanks to my beta Smacky 30 and my new cohort, Sidle 77. Both of you are amazing and more help than you can imagine.

* * *

The Other Side

Chapter 7

For several months, Gil took an occasional evening to teach Sara how to shoot a handgun. Greg even decided to participate in the activities only to find out that Sara could outdraw him. Several of the other men had quit and gone to work for Sam as he offered more money for their services. They were down to six riders including Sara. Gil was happy when she rode with them, but was concerned for her safety as well.

Gil and Sara decided to head to the far south pastures to gather any strays. They rode for hours at an easy pace, but when they saw smoke billowing in the distance, picked up speed. Several miles later they were standing before a burning cabin. Gil dismounted and began to investigate the area. Sara also scanned the area with her eyes.

"Gil." She reined the bay over to what she had caught sight of. "Awww." Sara jumped off and kneeled next to the small dog tethered to a stake.

"What is it?" Gil soon joined her.

"It's a puppy." She untied the small pup.

Gil watched as she cuddled the dog, but something in the background caught his eye.

"I bet it was Sam's guys. They have a tendency to burn things." Sara was comforting the scared dog. "It's going to be alright."

Gil slowly moved over to the small bush and glanced down at several bodies. It wasn't the arrows sticking out of them that caused his senses to go on high alert, but the fact that they were missing their scalps. He looked up and began searching for anything suspicious. "Sara…" She was still talking to the dog when he returned to her. "Sara, let's go."

"What about the people?"

"They're dead. Come on, we need to go." He reached down and pulled her up to her feet. "Give me the dog and get on your horse."

"What…Gil…"

"Now, Sara." She was taken aback by his demanding tone of voice, and climbed onto her horse. Gil followed suit. When she quickly dismounted, he asked, "What are you doing?"

Sara picked up the dog. "I'm not leaving him here." She held up the pup to him for him to take and remounted. "Okay, give him here."

Gil passed the dog back to Sara and looked past her, his eyes turning a coal black. "Start back towards the ranch."

Sara turned to look at what had captured his attention. "Oh my God."

"Ride, and don't look back." Sara hesitated, staring at the figure in the distance as it was joined by several more. "Now!"

At his command, Sara spurred her horse and began to ride as fast as his legs could carry her. The pup was cradled in her arm close to her body as the horse picked up speed.

Gil drew his gun and debated on taking a shot at the men on horseback or following after Sara. He didn't have to make a decision as they began towards him. Gil took several shots then started after Sara. He urged his horse until the animal was running as fast as it could as Gil glanced back over his shoulder.

He was certain they were a small band of rouge Comanche Indians, but didn't know why they were this far north. Gil continued to spur his horse on until he saw their pursuit slow, coming to an eventual stop. When he was certain they were no longer being chased, he whistled at Sara who wasn't too far in front of him.

Sara pulled back on the reins. She stopped when Gil had caught up to her. "What the hell was that?" She huffed, out of breath.

"Comanche." He took several deep breaths trying to calm his own anxiety. "They were the ones who murdered that family and burned the house."

"Why?"

Gil shrugged. "That's just how they are." He clicked to his horse. "Come on." They walked letting their horses catch their breath. Gil looked over to Sara as she clutched the pup, and laughed.

"What?" Sara knew he was laughing at the dog.

"I can't believe you held onto him after all of that." Sara proudly smiled as he playfully shook his head at her.

It was dark when they arrived back at the house. Sara placed the puppy on the ground and unsaddled her horse as Gil attended to his. After putting the horses up, they walked towards the main house hand in hand.

"Come on." Sara cooed as the puppy followed.

Gil rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk up the porch steps. "I'd like to see him get up here."

Sara narrowed her eyes at him and bent over to scoop up the dog. She gently placed him on the porch. "See, he did it." She opened the door to the house and called the pup to her. "Coming?" Gil smiled and followed.

As always, Gil was awake before Sara. He detected a slight whining and moved to look over the side of the bed. The small dirty pup eagerly wagged his tail as he looked up at him. Gil rolled his eyes and climbed out of the bed. He watched Sara sleep as he dressed. Her hair was tousled; the sheets were pulled down exposing her bare back to him. The pup whined again and Gil sighed. "Let's go."

He carried the dog down the stairs, passing Al as he sat at the dining table. Gil walked out the back door, placed the dog on the ground, and returned to the dining room. Al was smiling at him when he sat down. "That's not quite the stray I was hoping you'd bring back."

Gil groaned as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "We ran into trouble."

After Gil explained the situation with the Indians, Al sighed and shook his head. "At least they won't be pursuing you like Sam is." Gil narrowed his eyes in aggravation. "The guys went to town last night. Nick brought Greg back…" Al paused for a moment getting Gil's full attention before continuing. "…and Warrick and Bobby were spending the night with Jim."

"What happened?" Gil asked knowing that it wasn't just an ordinary scuffle.

Al sighed. "The way Nick explained it, sounded like Sam paid his guys up to rough them up a bit. Greg got the worst of it."

Gil's mouth fell open. "Is he okay?"

Al nodded. "Lots of bruises and some cuts, but otherwise he's fine."

After having a small breakfast, Gil stood and went outside. He stood on the porch and watched Nick and Warrick ride out of the barn. Knowing they were thinking the same thing he was, he whistled stopping them in their tracks. He walked towards the barn. "Where are you two going?"

Nick shrugged. "North."

"Funny, so am I. Stay right there." He disappeared into the barn as they waited. Gil then reemerged on his horse. "I'll go with you."

As they rode, Nick and Warrick told the story of how they were hassled by six of Sam's men, and that they behaved and never made a move until Greg was pulled from his seat and tossed outside.

They soon rode upon a man lying on the ground. Cautiously, they began scanning the area. Gil dismounted and went to check the identity of the body. Nick pulled his rifle to be on the safe side as Warrick noticed the man's horse standing nearby and went to retrieve it.

"Gil!" Nick noticed another man suddenly jump from behind the bushes and take aim on Gil, Nick fired.

Gil had spun around at Nick's warning in time to see him fall from the shot. The man on the ground sat up and jabbed a large knife into Gil's thigh. Gil cried out in pain and Nick was quick to take the other man out.

Warrick and Nick quickly scrambled off their horses and went to Gil's aid. He had fallen to the ground and was clutching his leg in agony.

"Hold on." Warrick removed his bandanna and tied it tightly around the wound.

Gil gritted his teeth as the knot was tied. "Let's get back to Doc." Nick said as he and Warrick helped Gil to his feet. They helped him get on his horse and started back towards the house.

Warrick took off ahead of them to inform Al of the incoming injury while Nick rode with Gil. He noticed blood was quickly soaking the older man's leg. "Come on Gil, we need to go faster." Nick grabbed the palomino's reins and pulled him into a faster pace. As they approached the house, he notice Gil beginning to slump over the front of his saddle. Nick yelled for help just as Gil fell off his horse. He knew he needed to get his friend inside as soon as possible. Warrick quickly joined him and they pulled Gil along the ground and in the back door.

"Put him on the table." Al instructed as he stood with Angela. She had a bowl of water and cloth strips ready for him.

Sara came rushing in from the corrals just as Gil was placed on the table. She was at his side in an instant.

Al began to quickly cut away the blood soaked material as Nick and Warrick rolled Gil onto his side. Sara was caressing his face as her tears fell. Once the wound was exposed, Al poured water on it to wash away the blood. "Hold him down." Nick moved to his legs, while Warrick held his torso. Al examined the depth of the wound before taking a needle and thread from Angela. "Ready?" When he got the nod of approval, Al pierced Gil's skin with the needle. It wasn't the prick of the needle that caused the most pain, but when he tied the knot and pulled the skin back together, Gil tensed and let out a pained growl.

"Shhh, I'm here." Sara cooed as she tried to comfort him. She continued to softly stroke his face as he endured the pain.

By the time Al had finished stitching the wound, Gil had passed out. Al dabbed more water around the stitches before Angela wrapped his leg with the cloth strips. While Sara and Angela attended to Gil, Al motioned Nick and Warrick over to the other room.

They explained to Al what had happened, and all he could do was sigh and shake his head in disgust. "Can Greg ride?" Nick nodded. "Okay, here's what I want you to do. It seems Sam wants me out of the north pastures, so I want you guys to go drive the yearlings south. He wants us out, we'll get out."

"But…" Nick began to protest.

Al held up his hand. "He may win this battle, but there's no way we'll let him win the war." Nick and Warrick smiled and went to get Greg and Bobby.

After they left, Al returned to the dining room. "I think the bleeding has stopped." Angela told him.

Al nodded. "Leave him there. I don't want to risk moving him right now."

Sara sat down next to him and continued to run her hand through his hair. The perspiration was cooling against his skin. She sat by his side, unmoving, until the boys returned, and it was near dark.

"Okay…" Al limped in clutching a blanket. "Slide this under him, and use it to carry him upstairs. I want to keep the movement in his leg to a minimum." They carefully worked the blanket under Gil and took him up to his room.

With Angela's help, Sara removed most of his clothes before sliding into the bed next to him. She rested her hand on his chest as it rose and fell with his breathing. "I love you." She pressed her lips to his bare shoulder and closed her eyes.

The next morning Sara awoke feeling soft breaths pass through her hair. She sat up and looked at Gil's face. His eyes were barely open, but he was awake. "How do you feel?" She rubbed her hand up his arm.

He moaned. "Sick to my stomach…and my leg hurts like hell."

"It's been nearly a day since you ate." She ran her hand through his hair as a knock interrupted them. "Yes." Sara called to the door.

Angela entered holding a plate and a glass of water. "Breakfast for the injured, toast and water." Gil swallowed hard and groaned. "Doctors orders. Eat."

Gil painfully pushed himself up so he could eat. Sara climbed out of the bed and moved around to the other side. She thanked Angela as she left and held out a piece of toast to Gil. "Here, you need to eat."

"Water first. My throat's dry." He reached out and grasped the glass, bringing it to his parched lips. Gil proceeded to drink in big gulps, and in no time, had emptied the glass.

Sara watched wide eyed as he handed back the empty glass. "Well now…" She exchanged the glass with the piece of toast.

Like the water, Gil had consumed it in a matter of seconds. "Now, to work." He began moving his legs to swing out of the bed.

"Gil…no." Sara tried to hold him back, but he was able to stand on one good leg.

"Where are my pants?" He stood and looked around the room, clad only in his underwear.

"Why don't you get back in bed and rest?" Sara tried to coax him back into bed.

Gil hobbled over to the chest of drawers and pulled out another pair of pants. Without a second thought he sat in the nearby chair and attempted to put them on, but with his injury, he found that it was difficult to bend his leg. "Sara, would you please help me?"

Sara was sitting on the bed and at first just glared at him. His eyes pleaded with her, but when she silently refused, he continued to try. After she witnessed several pained attempts to get his leg in the pants, she found it harder to sit and watch him than to help. She crossed the room and kneeled in front of him. "Here." Sara held the pants away enough so he could get his leg into them. "I don't know what you're trying to prove."

Gil winced as he slid his leg into the pants. "I'm not trying to prove anything."

"Then why are you doing this?"

He gritted his teeth as the material slid over the wound. "Would you get my boots?"

"They're downstairs." Sara sat back on the bed and watched him stand and test how much weight his leg would hold. "Gil, please." He never acknowledged her comment as he grabbed his shirt from the back of the chair and limped towards the door. Sara sighed and reluctantly followed her stubborn husband.

Gil carefully made his way down the staircase followed by an irritated Sara. He found his boots and sat down to put them on. Like his pants, he found it difficult to get the one leg to bend. Instead of asking for Sara's help, he struggled.

She watched him grit and wince in pain and refuse to swallow his pride. "Ugg." Sara pushed herself off the wall and went to help him. Gil kept a hold on the boot as she tried to help. "Let go."

After she helped him get his boot on, he asked, "Why did you just help me?"

"Because I'm tired of seeing you in pain." Sara turned and disappeared into the kitchen only to reemerge seconds later. "You know, maybe you should stop thinking about yourself all of the time, and consider the fact that there are others here to help you." She finished her point by storming out of the room.

Gil let her words filter through his mind before he decided to head out. He groaned with every hobbled step as he made his way towards the barn. The first thing he noticed was that Al's wagon was gone, and everyone was gone too, all except Jose.

"Hola, Senor Gil." The young boy jumped out of the hay mound.

"Hola, Jose. Where is Al?"

"Senor Al went to town to send word to the train station. He said that he was having the cattle shipped back east."

Gil narrowed his eyes. "The yearlings?"

"Si, Senor Nick and the others left early this morning."

"Gracias." He watched as the boy went back to his duties. The thought of going to town crossed his mind, but he knew that as painful as it was to walk, riding would be worse. Gil was making his was back toward the house when Sara came out. She ignored him as he walked past. "Where are you going?"

Sara continued into the barn and didn't look back. She knew he was following her. Without hesitation Sara entered Whiskey's stall and began to brush him off.

When Gil caught up with her, she was already saddling the horse. "Sara, where are you going?"

"What do you care?"

Gil reached out and spun her around so she was facing him. "Dammit Sara, do you realize how dangerous it is out there?"

"Let go!" She fought against his hold.

"I'm not letting you leave." Gil's hands held a tight grip on Sara's arms preventing her from moving.

"They're not after me, they're after you!" Sara retaliated and Gil took a step back from the verbal blow. "I heard what you guys ran into yesterday. It was a trap to get at you. Sam wants you dead and he'll stop at nothing to make sure it happens." She pushed away from him and continued to saddle her horse. "Gil, I love you but I don't know if I can watch you die." She led Whiskey out of the stall.

Gil stood frozen, his mouth agape at her comment. Sara had already climbed on the horse by the time he managed to move. "Sara, wait." He limped towards her. "Please, don't leave."

Sara sighed. "I just need time to think."

"Sara…" She gave a firm kick and rode away from Gil gaining speed as she crossed the open terrain. He could only watch from the doorway of the barn as she left. "Dammit!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sara rode to a familiar building and tied Whiskey to the post. She went inside the brothel and was greeted by Heather and Mandy.

"Sara!" Mandy shrieked and went to embrace her friend. "Come, sit." After they were seated Mandy spilled the beans. "I've got good news." Sara gave her a slightly confused look. "I'm pregnant."

"Um…" Sara paused as Mandy's smile illuminated the whole room.

"Isn't it wonderful? I was hoping to come out tonight and tell Nick."

Sara was still trying to soak up the pregnancy thing. "He'll be gone for a few days."

Mandy shrugged. "Oh, well."

"How do you know, that you're pregnant I mean?" Sara was curious.

"Well, it started with just feeling queasy in the mornings, and then always being hungry. Heather thought I was sick, so she told me to get checked out by Doc." She squirmed with excitement. "He told me I was pregnant. That and…" She pointed down at her stomach and proudly showed her bulging belly.

Sara smiled. "Congratulations. Is Doc in his office?" Heather and Mandy nodded and Sara left. She proceeded to walk down the walkway until she reached the door with the name of Dr. Al Robbins carved in it. With a deep breath Sara entered.

The space in the small office was empty as glanced around. Sara slowly made her way down the short hall to the back and knocked at the open door. Al looked up and waved her in. "Sara, what can I do for you?" When she fidgeted before him, he took a guess. "Is it Gil?"

Sara shrugged. "Kinda." Al patiently waited for more of an answer. "Well, I need your opinion on something."

Al smiled at her and removed his small spectacles. "Sara, you know you can ask me anything."

"I know, but…well…the past week, I haven't been able to keep anything down." She was nervously playing with her hands as she spoke. "I don't know if I'm getting that flu thing I've heard of back east or what."

Al stood and held his hand out to Sara. "Come with me." She followed him into the next room. "Hop up." Sara sat on a raised table as he put the stethoscope on her chest. He listened to her breaths, felt her nodes under her jaw, and covered all the bases. "Well, you seem to be fine. Have you been tired lately, I mean more than normal?"

"I guess." She began to get even more nervous as he continued with his examination.

Al moved the probe of the stethoscope to her lower back. "Breathe deep and hold it." She did as he asked. He continued to listen between breaths on her back, then unexpectedly to Sara, moved to her stomach. After several breaths Al smiled.

"Listen."

Sara held the stethoscope to her ears as Al held the probe to her stomach. She took in a deep breath and held it. Her eyes narrowed in confusion until her ears picked up the slightest sound of a rapid noise. "What is that?" She continued to listen.

"It's your baby's heart beat."

* * *

Wow, who didn't see that one coming? And FYI, there will be some major ups and downs coming, ya'll know me so hope you continue to read, cause it will all work out in the end…trust me.

TDCSI


	8. Chapter 8

I sincerely apologize that this is insanely delayed. Life has been beyond hectic, and I appreciate everyone's patience. Although I'm not sure of the reactions I'll get at the end. I am me after all.

Thanks a million, zillion to Smacky 30, yeah it needed a lot I'll admit. I just didn't want to deal with it at the time. And thanks to Sidle 77 for helping proof these chapters. You guys rock!

* * *

The Other Side

Chapter 8

Sara remained in town visiting with her friends and rode back home with Al. They were laughing when they walked through the front door of the house, but it quickly died when they noticed Gil sitting in the other room.

He was slouched in one of the chairs, a glass of whiskey in one hand, and the half empty bottle in the other. The pup Sara had brought home was faithfully lying at his feet. Gil narrowed his heavy eyes at Sara. She said a quiet goodnight to Al and went to her husband.

Sara kneeled in front of him and cleared her throat. "How does your leg feel?"

Gil brought the glass to his mouth and swallowed the remainder of his drink. "It hurt like hell." He set the glass and bottle down. "Now… I can't feel a thing."

"Gil…I'm sor…"

"Save it." He quickly interrupted her. "You're right. I'm a selfish bastard. You've been here since the beginning to help me, and I've been too wrapped up in my own affairs to realize it." Gil pushed himself to his feet and tested the pain in his leg.

Sara stood with him. "It's okay."

"No it isn't. I hurt you. The last thing I want is to see you in any kind of pain." Gil ran his hands through his hair and exhaled deeply, the smell of alcohol permeating the air between them. "You deserve better than I can give you."

"Gil…" Sara started as he began limping towards the stairs. She followed. "You're drunk, and not thinking clearly."

He made it up the stairs and to their room. "I may be drunk, but I'm thinking clearer than I ever have." He closed the door and locked it.

Sara struggled with the knob trying to open it. "Please…don't do this."

After several minutes of silence, Sara went back down and took the puppy outside. She sat on the porch as tears filled her eyes and she clutched the small dog for comfort. "Why is he doing this?" She pulled the pup closer. The sound of the door opening startled them and the pup let out a soft bark.

Gil walked past, his spurs jangling with every step. Sara knew what he was going to do, and started following him.

"Don't do this, please, Gil." Sara began pleading. He didn't respond. "You can't leave us."

He stopped and turned around. "You and Al will be fine." He squinted as the rays of the setting sun hit him right in the face.

"I'm not talking about Al and me." Sara moved so he wasn't looking into the sun. "I'm talking about 'us'." She moved her hands down to her stomach.

Gil cocked his head and scrunched his face. "What do you mean?"

Sara took several steps until they were barely separated by air. "I'm pregnant." His face instantly turned to shock. "I wanted to tell you earlier but…"

"I was selfish again. This is what I'm talking about." His eyes fell to her hands as they protectively covered her belly. Gil lifted his head and locked eyes with Sara. A grin broke through the tough exterior. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Sara reached out and took his hand. She placed it over where their baby was growing. They stood silent for a moment. "Stay."

Gil felt her desperate plea stab him directly in the heart. Things had drastically changed in a matter of moments. He was going to be a father. Pride welled inside him. No matter how he thought of himself, the urge and desire to protect his unborn child was stronger than the need to get away from his feelings. All he could offer Sara was a smile, and she returned it with a kiss.

He wrapped his arm around his wife as they started back towards the house. The pup ran up to them as they approached. "He needs a name."

"Why don't you name him?" Sara offered.

Gil shook his head. "I'm not a naming person."

"Just try." Sara smiled.

After a slight hesitation Gil blurted out, "Tuff." Sara stopped and looked at him. "Hey, you told me to try."

"No, I like it. It fits his past." Sara kneeled and patted the dog. "Tuff. Do you like that name?" The dog wagged his tail as she petted him. "Tuff it is."

That night Gil held Sara in his arms as she slept. He didn't sleep. His mind was racing about her pregnancy and the future. He was hoping that with the fall season approaching, Sam might back off and things might settle down. What if Sara wanted to join them in the cattle pens? Would he be able to convince her to watch instead risking injury to the baby?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fall was soon upon them. And as if the universe was heeding his wishes, the issues with Sam cooled with the changing weather. Nick and Mandy had gotten married and were making plans for the arrival of their baby. Even though Mandy was much closer to delivery than she was, Sara had been showing for the several months, and with every passing day, Gil became more and more nervous.

Al decided to take the men hunting. Since he had pulled his cattle from the north pastures the fields began to fill with mule deer. Al was sitting patiently in his wagon while Bobby and Nick took high positions looking down into the thicket. Greg, Warrick, and Gil were going to drive the deer towards the shooters. The three rode slowly through the brush and managed to scare up several bucks. Just as they had hoped, the deer ran towards where Nick and Bobby were positioned.

Several gunshots rang out, echoing across the open fields. They all smiled as they neared where the deer had fallen. Nick and Bobby were quickly descending from their positions. Warrick and Gil pulled their knives and began to field dress the deer. Greg watched and Gil noticed as his face began to turn white.

"You okay, Greg?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Greg nodded but his eyes and the tight set of his mouth told another story. "I've never seen this before."

Al stopped his wagon some distance from where the guys were dressing the deer. Several large rocks and the dense thicket prevented him from getting any closer. He draped the reins over the front as the horses settled and stood quietly. He turned in the seat to observe his friends.

Gil turned his attention to Al when he heard his wagon stop, and with a smile continued to work on the deer. Not moments later another set of pounding hooves got his attention. Gil's eyes widened when he saw Al surrounded by three armed men. Al sat frozen on the wagon while Gil and the others scrambled to their horses.

The laugh emitted by the men was a sickening thought, and just as they had all mounted a number of shots rang out. Al's horses were startled into a run as bullets ricocheted around their feet. The men continued to laugh as they spurred their horses in the opposite direction of the runaway team.

Warrick, Bobby, and Greg headed after the men while Gil and Nick chased the runaway team.

Gil could see Al struggle to stay in the seat as the team of horses ran carelessly though the brush and over rocks. He felt most helpless as he neared the back of the wagon. Nick was right behind him and moving up the opposite side.

"Hold on, Al!" Gil yelled over the noise of the quickly deteriorating wagon. His plea came too late as the wagon lurched violently tossing Al into the back. Gil knew that he was running out of time.

Suddenly one of the horses tripped and fell taking the other one down as well. The wagon flipped over the team. Nick was able to avoid the wreck, but Zeke was too close to stop and fell over the two horses. Gil was thrown clear of the falling horse, but hit the ground hard.

The pain coursed through his body from the impact and he groaned as he attempted to get to his feet. He coughed as the dust settled. Finally able to struggle to his feet he yelled, "Al?"

"Over here!" Nick's voice called out to him.

His body hurt with every step but he quickly found them. "Oh my God." He kneeled next to Al as Nick tried to stop the bleeding. Al had been thrown from the wagon and impaled on the branch of a mesquite tree. "Hang on."

Nick looked hopelessly at Gil. Al reached up and took Gil's hand. "You take care of Sara." His voice strained.

"Just hang on." Gil pleaded.

Al coughed up blood. "Too late. I know you'll do the right thing." He took in a deep breath, and it was his last.

Gil and Nick looked on at Al's lifeless body. He cleared his throat. "Let's get him off of this." Gil instructed Nick.

Once they had Al's body free of the tree, they walked back over to the horses. Zeke was standing a few yards away munching on some grass. The team of horses was still on the ground, tangled in their harnesses. Gil pulled his knife and began cutting the leather to free them. One stood instantly as Nick pulled on the bridle. The other struggled to get up, but eventually stood. Gil pulled the harness from the gelding and assessed his injuries.

"How's that one?" Nick called to him.

Gil shook his head at the gelding's leg. He put his hand on the horse's hock and shook the elevated leg. "He's got a broken leg."

Nick made eye contact with Gil as he knew the fate of the animal. Gil tried to lead the horse away from where the harnesses lay. He removed the bridle and pulled his gun. Nick looked away and even though he knew it was coming, the shot made him jump.

"Nick." Gil called to him. "Lead that one back. We'll put Al on your horse." Gil's eyes scanned over the accident scene; the wagon was near shambles with a broken wheel and tongue. Gil kicked through the pile of leather harness. He was able to salvage the rear breeching of both sets and the head stalls, but the rest was cut apart in attempt to free the fallen horses.

They gently put their friend over the saddle and tied him on. Gil tied on the salvaged harness pieces to Zeke and led him while Nick led his horse. The surviving driving horse was tied on to Nick's and followed as they all began walking home.

Shortly they met up with Warrick, Greg, and Bobby. "How did you guys come out?" Gil asked.

Warrick snapped back from staring at Al's body and said, "Um…yeah. We got one guy tied in the brush just over the rise. The others got away."

Nick climbed onto the back of Bobby's horse while Gil and Greg rode Greg's. Warrick tied the hands of the man they had caught to his saddle horn, and practically dragged him all the way back to the barn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mandy had been staying at the house with Al, Gil, and Sara as she got closer to her delivery date. She and Sara were discussing baby names as they sat on the large porch when they noticed the beat up group approach the barn. Stunned, they both headed out to see if they could help.

Nick slid off Bobby's horse and quickly embraced Mandy. Sara was at Gil's side in an instant. "Gil, what happened?" He could only motion to the lifeless body of their friend. "Oh my…"

Gil called into the barn for Jose and the young boy quickly emerged. "Would you unsaddle him and tend to his wounds?" He passed the reins to Jose.

"Si." Jose took Zeke into the barn.

Greg and Bobby took the banged up driving horse into the barn along with their own. Nick and Gil gently removed Al from Nick's horse. They carried him into the barn and set him in the back of the spare wagon. Gil removed his duster and placed it over the body. He heard the man they had captured cussing outside, and stormed out of the barn.

Gil reached up and took the rope from Warrick. The man taunted him as Gil pulled him closer with the rope. "What the fuck are you looking at? Ohhh…big bad Gil…everyone says you're so tough, you look more like a pussy to me." The instant the man finished his sentence; Gil drew back and punched him, knocking the wind out of him. The man huffed and groaned from the hard blow as he stumbled back.

When the man fell on his back, Gil kneeled on his chest and put his gun to the man's head. "Who put you up to this?"

"Fuck you!"

Gil cocked the hammer. "Last chance."

Everyone stood back and watched not wanting to disturb Gil in his agitated state. The man lay wide eyed as Gil pressed the barrel of the gun harder into his temple. He only managed a slight shake of his head.

"Tell me!" Gil pushed as hard as he could.

"If I tell you, I'm dead anyway!"

"Was it Sam?"

"I can't tell you!" The man screamed.

"Tell me or I'll put a bullet through your brain!" Gil screamed back. His frustration was driving him towards the edge as saliva dripped from his mouth onto the man's face.

Warrick finally decided to step in. "Gil…let's just calm down."

"He killed Al, and now he's going to pay." Gil's teeth were clenched.

"Gil, this territory is about to become a state. Let the law handle this." Warrick pleaded.

Gil took several deep breaths and gave one last hard press of the gun into the man's temple. The man's eyes were tightly closed awaiting his fate, but all he heard was the clicking of the gun hammer disengaging. Gil stood and stormed back to the house.

Warrick pulled the man to his feet. With Greg's help they tied his hands up over his head and to the rafters. Bobby, Greg and Warrick headed to the bunkhouse, leaving their guest to suffer through the night. Nick, with his arm around Mandy, slowly strode towards the main house.

Sara had followed Gil inside, but let him storm up the stairs alone. Angela entered from the kitchen. "Sara, what's the matter? I saw them ride up, where's Al?"

"Angela, sit down." Sara tried to convince her to sit. "Please…sit down." When Angela finally sat down, Sara told her that Al had been killed, and as she expected the other woman began to cry. Her sobs were soft at first, but as the reality sunk in, her body shook as the tears fell. Sara put her arms around her friend and held her.

It was several hours later when, exhausted from crying, Angela finally drifted off to sleep. Leaving her on the couch, Sara went to bed.

Sara was expecting to see Gil in the bed when she entered the room, but he wasn't. He was sitting in the dark corner with Tuff sitting in his lap. She unconsciously ran her hand over her belly and went over to him. Sara placed the pup on the floor and sat in his place on Gil's lap.

Gil was quick to wrap his arms around her. She leaned back into him and sighed. He put his hands over their baby and kissed the side of her neck. Neither of them spoke as they sat together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara woke up in bed the next morning, alone. She quickly dressed and went downstairs. Angela and Mandy were sitting at the table drinking tea. "Hi." They smiled as Sara sat down lettting the silence engulf them.

Gil, Nick, and Warrick took Al and his killer to town. Bobby and Greg stayed behind to look after the place. Nick drove the wagon with Al's body in the back, while the man walked behind, his hands tethered to the back.

As they entered the town, people began to stop and stare. Gil stopped his horse in front of the sheriff's and yelled, "Jim!"

They sat patiently as Jim casually made his way out. "What's the ruckus about?" He stepped out just far enough to see the body in the wagon. Jim walked down and lifted the duster. At the sight of Al's body his face paled.

"There were three of them, but we got one." Gil motioned the man on his knees breathing heavily.

Jim cut the rope with his knife and pulled the man to his feet. "Get up." He took the man inside and locked him up, then returned. "Gil…" Jim knew revenge was on all of their minds. "Please don't take matters into your own hands, let's do this the right way."

Gil narrowed his eyes at Jim, and then reined his horse away. Nick and Warrick followed. They stopped at the undertakers, to prepare Al's body for burial. As they were heading out of town, Jim stood in front of his office and watched them pass. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop whatever they may be planning.

When they arrived back at the barn, Gil rallied the guys. "Okay, Sam has taken this to a whole new level. Right now, this is our place and we need to defend it." He walked in a circle surrounded by the others. "Warrick, take Greg and Bobby, drive the rest of the cattle to the train depot. Take whatever you can get for them. Right now, we need to focus on getting rid of Sam. Nick and I will remain here and begin to scope out places to gain the upper hand. Maybe even steal a cow or two." He shrugged when they laughed. "If you guys run into anyone that might be of help, bring them back."

Warrick, Greg, and Bobby left right away. Gil and Nick were standing in the doorway of the barn watching the sunset. "So…I guess we're officially at war huh?" Nick pondered out loud.

"We've been at war, or at least I have." Nick looked at Gil confused. "Al took me in when I was fourteen. I was riding through and starving." Gil shrugged. "I shot one of Sam's cows. Al hid me out while Sam was gunning for me. I learned how to shoot from the hands, then one night I left. Just like that. I don't know why, but something drove me to go. That's when I started bounty hunting."

Nick smiled. "I was raised in Texas. My father was a small time farmer; we didn't have anything when I was growing up. I hunted deer a lot."

"Gil…Nick!" Sara yelled from the porch startling them. "Help!" Her cry was panicked and they ran to the porch. Nick beat Gil as he was more concerned that something had happened to Mandy. "We need your help, Mandy's gone into labor."

They rushed into the house and instantly Mandy's cries filled the air. Sara led them to the back bedroom where Angela was applying a cold cloth to Mandy's forehead.

Nick rushed to her side. "I'm here, it's okay I'm here." Mandy scrunched her face in pain as another contraction took a hold of her.

Sara grabbed hold of Gil's arm. "We need more water." He quickly went to get what she needed. She took a deep breath and thought about her own delivery and how much pain Mandy seemed to be going through. Gil returned within minutes. "Gil, you're going to have to deliver the baby."

"Ah…what?"

"I clearly can't do it, and you're stronger than Angela if she needs help."

Gil was stunned. "How do you know so much about this?"

Sara shrugged. "I've foaled out many horses."

He pointed towards the bed. "She's not a horse."

"Same general idea." She left his side and checked the progress of the labor. Sara then moved over and dipped another piece of cloth in the cool water and placed it on Mandy's forehead. "Just breathe."

Mandy was huffing and puffing as her contractions were quickly becoming closer. Nick was holding her hand as he sat on the bed next to her. He was full of excitement and fear. Sara and Angela helped her through her contractions as Gil stood against the far wall.

His eyes locked on Sara's belly, on the place where his child was growing inside his wife. A slight bit of anxiety made him shudder as Mandy screamed and gritted her teeth through the constant onslaught of pain. Gil didn't want to see Sara go through that, but knew it was inevitable. He only looked away when Sara checked to see if she could see the baby emerging. His face remained neutral until Sara waved him over.

He took several deep breaths and rolled up his sleeves. Gil positioned himself between Mandy's legs and filled his lungs with air. His nerves were on fire and he felt his face flush as he lifted the blanket covering her. The sight of the head crowning panicked him momentarily. Gil let the air go from his lungs and gathered himself. "Mandy, you need to push." She painfully nodded and with Nick, Sara, and Angela's encouragement pushed on every contraction.

The baby wasn't making much progress as Mandy screamed through gritted teeth and tried to push the baby out. He could hear her tiring and knew she was running out of energy. Gil gently threaded his fingers around the edge of the baby's head and waited for a contraction. "Push!"

Mandy was teetering on the edge of complete exhaustion until Gil told her to push. With the help of Angela and Sara, Mandy pulled the last ounce of energy she could find and pushed. Her throat burned and her mouth went dry as her scream mirrored the pain and burning sensations she was experiencing.

With that last push, Mandy felt everything let go and the pain diminished. She fell back onto the bed as the room fell silent for a few seconds, and then the sound of the infant crying filled the room. Sara helped Gil clean off the baby. "It's a girl." She announced and placed the baby in Mandy's waiting arms.

Nick and Mandy were overjoyed with their new baby girl. Angela stayed to make sure things were okay, while Sara and Gil left them alone to bond.

"I'm hungry." Gil laughed at Sara's remark. "What?"

Gil shook his head. "Nothing. What do you want?"

She shrugged and picked up a chunk of bread. "I don't know." Gil watched as she took a bite. "What?"

"You're beautiful."

"Ha, I'm fat." Sara opened a jar of preserves and spooned some onto the small piece of bread. Gil smiled. "Here." She held out a piece of the bread covered with the preserves.

Gil leaned in and using his mouth took it from her finger tips. He let his lips slowly slide over her fingers. "Mmm…you taste good."

Sara laughed. "Charming."

Gil leaned back against the counter. His mind was racing with all possible scenarios that could occur with Sara's delivery. He had heard of many women not surviving child birth and feared for her safety.

Sara noticed him. "What are you thinking about?"

"You." He let out a heavy sigh.

"Gil…" She walked forward and into his open arms. "I'll be fine."

In a way he believed her, but his mind wouldn't let go of the fact that anything could happen.

* * *

Well…what can I say. You knew I would kill someone eventually. Sorry, there's more action and adventure to come.

TDCSI


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, okay big sorry about this being delayed for like a month. Real life can be…well real life and sometimes it sucks ass. For me and my betas, But they are awesome and patient with me. So thanks again to Smacky 30 and Sidle 77 for the constant help and encouragement.

* * *

The Other Side

Chapter 9

Gil and Sara drove to town the week following Al's funeral. They went to the general store and began to stockpile on supplies. Gil was loading the wagon when Jim approached him.

"Got enough?"

"I hope so." Gil continued placing several bags of sugar and flour in the back.

Jim moved around and grabbed his arm. "Gil, think about this, Sara's pregnant, do you really want to put your family at risk by doing this?"

He jerked his arm away. "What am I doing, Jim? Huh…you have no idea what I'm thinking."

Sara emerged from the store and just caught the end of the conversation. She climbed on the wagon and turned to look at Jim.

"Sara." The sheriff tipped his hat.

She cracked a smile at him and looked to her husband. "Ready?"

"Yup." He finished by placing a crate in the back and walked away from his best friend. Gil climbed on next to his wife and drove out of town.

Angela helped Gil unpack the wagon while Sara went to see the baby. "Angela…" She stopped in the small room where they were storing the supplies. "I know you had an agreement with Al, but if you want no part of what might happen, I'll give you some money, and you can leave."

She felt the air leave her chest. "Gil, Sam is the reason my parents are dead. I've been waiting all of these years to finally get my revenge, and I'm not about to chicken shit out now." Angela's face remained unforgiving until Gil smiled at her response. "That and I know where Al has his artillery stashed." She smiled back.

Angela told Gil and Nick to go to the barn and Jose would show them. While Angela was preparing dinner with Sara, they did just that.

"Jose." Gil called for the young boy and he came out from one of the stalls. He glanced at Nick and shrugged his shoulders. "Hay el fuego bajo el heno." Gil waited for a response.

Jose smiled, "Venga conmigo." He waved his arms and encouraged them to follow.

"What did he say?" Nick questioned.

Gil shrugged as Jose continued to motion them to follow. "I guess we follow him."

They walked several steps behind Jose, ending up behind the hay mound. The boy began to move the hay and they watched in confusion. He dug deep into the mound and slid out two crates. "Fusiles, si."

The two men glared at the boxes clearly labeled 'U.S. Calvary' and then smiled at each other. They kneeled down and pried the tops off of the crates exposing the many rifles they housed.

"Fusiles, si?" Jose said again.

"I think he's saying 'guns'." Nick guessed.

Gil picked up one of the rifles and looked down the sight. "I think you're right."

With Jose's help, they carried the crates into the house and began cleaning and loading the guns. They were gathered in the living room in front of the fire. Jose was cleaning each rifle he pulled from the crates, and then he handed them to Gil. Nick was loading the guns they already had, while Gil loaded the Cavalry rifles and then placed them into an empty crate.

Sara was standing in the doorway watching quietly as they worked. She felt her baby move and placed a hand over her stomach. With so much happening over the past few days, she knew that during the middle of whatever was going to happen, she would be having their baby. When she looked back up, her eyes locked with Gil's. His face showed his sudden concern at her movement. Sara smiled back to inform him that everything was fine.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening Gil sat on the front porch with several rifles stationed near him as he kept an eye on the horizon. He could hear the laughter coming from inside as Nick talked to his daughter, Emily. The full moon bathed him in soft light as Gil listened to the stories he was telling as he tried to convince the infant to fall asleep.

The door opened and Sara emerged with a cup of coffee for him. "Here."

"Thanks." He carefully took the cup from her. She took a seat in the opposite chair and sighed. His eyes quick to catch her wince. "Are you alright?"

With a beaming smile Sara leaned forward and took his hand. She put it over her stomach and watched his face as the baby kicked. Gil's eyes glistened with joy as he felt the slight bumps against his palm. "Do you think it's a boy? Mandy said Emily hardly kicked, and this little one is constantly moving."

"I'm hoping for a boy." He smiled at her, but when he heard one of the horses from the coral whinny, he began scanning the area. "Sara…go inside." Gil picked up a gun.

She didn't hesitate and rushed in the house. Her sudden entry caused Nick to join her husband on the porch, as she took Mandy and Emily upstairs.

"What's up?" The younger man picked up a rifle.

Gil continued to look south. "Horses are approaching." The moon lit up the sky enough that they could make out five riders approaching. "Get down." He whispered as Nick kneeled behind the railing. Gil raised the gun and looked down the sight. He fired to the dirt in front of the riders. "Stop right there!"

They did as he demanded. "Gil, it's me, Warrick." One voice called out.

"Come on." He called back but never lowered his gun.

Nick stood and prepared his gun to shoot as the riders approached. He was leery of the two extras riding in behind.

Warrick, Bobby, and Greg rode up and introduced the two people with them. "Gil, Nick, this is Grey Wolf and his wife, Natane." They both raised a hand in peace. "I met Grey Wolf before I joined the Cavalry." Warrick announced.

Gil lowered his gun. "Where did you pick them up at?"

"They were heading north, and I recognized him."

"You speak English?" Gil asked.

"Yes." The indian responded.

"Where's your tribe?"

He looked at his wife before responding. "I am Cherokee, and she is Arapaho. Our marriage took place before the men herded us from the reservation. We used to live next to the wide river, before the men in coats forced us to flee."

Gil knew he didn't need to explain anymore and stopped him. "I'm sure I can figure out the rest on my own." He sighed and thought of the upcoming winter and how an experienced tracker could be of great help. "Warrick, put your horses up and join us inside. There is some left over dinner you guys can eat."

The five ate and the men joined Gil and Nick next to the fireplace when they were finished. "While you guys have been gone, Nick and I have been observing Sam's movements in the north. He's slowly taking over the pastures, which is what I want him to do." He leaned back into the chair and casually began explaining to Grey Wolf what they have been through and what they intend to do about it.

Grey Wolf nodded. "We were always a peaceful tribe. Shared the land with several white men, that's where I learned your language. After we were driven away from our land, I found that life was going to get much harder. We had no food and were forced to take from whoever we came across. Many of my people were killed."

"Well here, it's all about getting justice." Gil began again. "And while you guys were gone, the man we caught that was involved with killing Al, was taken from the jail." When Warrick and the others began to protest, Gil raised his hands and calmed them down. "It happened three nights after Al was buried. The idiot rode past to announce he was out of jail."

Young Greg scoffed, "What happened?"

"I was sitting on the roof of the house, and while Gil was talking to him, I took him out." Nick smiled proudly and patted the rifle by his side.

Once the subtle laughter had settled down, Gil exposed the plan to everyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They took several days to scout out how many men were working for Sam, and then Gil made the decision to begin putting his plan into action. He would take Grey Wolf, and Warrick out at night. While the men working for Sam were asleep, they snuck up to their camp.

Gil had his gun drawn as he slowly strode into the camp. He made sure each step was as silent as possible when he approached the tethered horses.

"Hold it." The sound of a gun clicking made Gil freeze in his tracks. "Drop it and turn around." The voice demanded.

Caught, Gil held his gun away from his body, but never dropped it. He heard the commotion of the man getting to his feet and just as the thought crossed his mind to turn and shoot, everything went dark.

Pain coursed through his head as he groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "God I hope that's you Warrick."

With a laugh the younger man responded, "It's me." He watched as Gil fully regained consciousness. "How's the head?"

"Sore." Gil struggled to his feet with Warrick's help. He glanced around and noticed the two men bound and gagged. "Good work." Gil placed his hand on the back of his head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Warrick put a hand on his friends shoulder to help stabilized him.

After a quick dizzy spell Gil nodded. "Yeah."

Grey Wolf began herding the cattle towards the ranch, while Warrick and Gil took their captives back to the homestead. Bobby was waiting to finish taking the cattle south to the market, and once they were sold he would return with the money. Gil had yet to make up his mind what he was going to do with the men he captured. His plan only entailed taking the cattle and the horses, not men. They spent several days locked in a stall when Grey Wolf offered an idea.

Warrick roughly pulled one man out of the stall, leaving the other bound. "Someone wants to talk to you." He dragged the man outside to Gil as he waited with Grey Wolf.

The older man produced a sly grin. "Let's see what you know."

Grey Wolf and Warrick took the man and hung his hands over his head leaving him just low enough to stand on his tip toes. Gil stared at the man as Grey Wolf approached with a red hot poker from the small fire burning outside of the barn. The man's eyes grew wide as he feared what was about to happen.

"Now, I'm going to ask you some questions. If you don't answer, or I just don't like your answer, then my friend here is going to brand you." Gil kept his tone serious.

In one quick pull, Warrick ripped the man's shirt from his back, leaving his torso exposed to the cool fall air. He struggled against his restraints as Grey Wolf teased him with the hot iron.

Thinking about his options, Gil chewed for a moment on the questions he wanted to ask before saying it. "How many men does Sam have working for him?"

The man narrowed his eyes, but when he noticed the smoking red hot poker begin to creep towards him, he spat out his answer in desperation. "Fifteen."

"Fifteen against five." Gil smiled. "I like those odds." He laughed along with Warrick. "Okay, let's cut to the chase. Is Sam planning on killing us?" They stood fast and waited for the man's response. It took several moments of silence to stir Gil. "Grey Wolf."

As the hot poker neared him the man began to plead and struggle. "No, no…you can't." He pulled against the restraints.

"Tell me what Sam's planning." Gil's voice was stern.

Grey Wolf was within two inches of the man's neck when he spoke. "Tom knows. Ask him, he's Sam's favorite and they talk about everything." He desperately pleaded for the torture to cease.

Gil waved off Grey Wolf and stalked into the barn. The other man was tied up in the stall listening to his friend's screaming pleas when Gil burst in. He tried to stand up before the angered man pulled him roughly to his feet. With a grunt, Gil had the man on his feet and slammed his back against the side of the stall.

"What's Sam going to do?" The man spat in his face, and Gil quickly drew a hand back and punched the man in the stomach. With the wind knocked out of him, Gil repeated his question. The man tried to answer as he caught his breath. It wasn't fast enough for Gil as he brought his fist across Tom's jaw. "Answer me!"

Tom coughed and spit out blood along with a tooth. "He's bringing in several hired guns." He spat again. "You are all living on borrowed time."

Gil released him and stepped back. The man was right. They needed to act fast in order to make it through the ordeal. He left Tom and returned outside. "Put him back." After Warrick and Grey Wolf returned, Gil shared the news he had learned.

"It must be tonight." Grey Wolf offered. "Catch them off guard."

"I agree." Warrick added.

Gil sucked in a deep breath and turned towards the house. His eyes locked onto Sara standing on the porch watching them while her hand circled over her swollen belly. He knew what he was about to say would change their lives forever. "We'll head out after dark."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick was embracing his wife as she sobbed. Gil tried to reassure Sara as he approached his horse and stepped up. She understood completely, but was still against the idea. Sara went to comfort Mandy as Nick climbed onto his horse.

Their horses were packed with a small artillery as they went to seek their revenge. They rode towards Sam's house under the cover of night. Even the moon was hidden, not wanting to witness what was about to unfold. When the house was insight, each man dismounted and filled their arms with rifles. They separated and began to spread out and encircle the area.

Gil kept his eyes on the house as the front door opened. He noticed Catherine emerging and climbing onto the awaiting horse. He didn't know what she was doing here, but as long as she was long gone before it all came down he didn't care what her reason was.

Once the call echoed from Grey Wolf that everyone was in position, they inched their way to individual destinations. Warrick and Greg were heading towards the bunk house, while Grey Wolf was sneaking into the barn. Nick was approaching the rear of the house as Gil eased his way towards the porch. So far, everything was going to plan.

Just as his hand gripped the door handle, shots rang out. Gil tried to determine where they were from, but the commotion that started in the house in response to the shots, drew his attention back to the task at hand. He kicked open the door just in time to see Nick approach from the back.

The younger man shrugged as he walked to Gil. A lone gunshot echoed through the first floor. The expression on Nick's face turned to fear as he glanced down as his now bleeding abdomen. Gil's eyes widened as Nick dropped to his knees. "Nick!" he was quickly beside the young man.

Gil held him as Sam's boots echoed on the hardwood floor. He slowly shook his head. "Never send a boy to do a man's job." Sam held the shot gun comfortably at his side. Gil glanced down at Nick's lifeless body and felt his anger begin to boil over. On the ground he was at a disadvantage, but knew the double barreled gun was too heavy to lift and aim in the time he could draw. "It's too bad that you're too late."

"What?"

The old rancher laughed. "While you're here, several men have been sent to take care of Al's place."

His eyes grew wide and quickly putting two and two together, Gil drew his gun and emptied it into Sam. The older man fell backwards to the floor. Without a second thought, Gil rushed out of the house and into a barrage of bullets. The sound of the many guns firing at once was deafening. He picked up one of the rifles he had left on the porch and began shooting. Several of Sam's men turned towards him and returned fire. As he was shooting, Gil noticed a familiar form lying on the ground.

Greg's body lay next to the bunk house. The men not shooting at him were firing towards the barn. He could only draw one conclusion that Warrick was also dead, and Grey Wolf was barely hanging on. As he thought for that brief second, a bullet sharply entered his shoulder spinning him around and to the ground. Gil groaned in pain and knew he needed to get back to Sara. According to Sam, their lives were in danger.

Gil mustered every available ounce of strength he could to stand and make a run towards the horses. He managed to avoid the spray of bullets before ducking into the brush. It took an extra effort to climb on his horse, but all he could think of was Sara as he sunk spur and rode off.

His energy was draining and he was doing everything in his power to stay upright as he rode. Gil could hear another horse approaching from behind and stopped to turn. Determined not to go down without a fight he raised his gun. Just as he was about to fire into the darkness, he heard Grey Wolf call out to him. Feeling somewhat relived, Gil lowered his gun.

"Sam's dead." He stated as the other survivor approached him.

"You got your revenge."

Gil shook his head. "It came at too high of a cost." His voice sounded defeated.

Grey Wolf nodded. "Most battles do." It was then he noticed the horizon change.

His head snapped around to notice the large orange glow in the distance. "Oh no."

They both forced their horses to run as fast as they could carry them. The minutes it took to reach the house seemed like hours. The blaze raged, illuminating the night sky. The entire house was engulfed in flames.

Grey Wolf watched as Gil climbed down and fell to his knees. "Oh God…I'm so sorry Sara." He sobbed into his hands. His sobbing soon slowed as the loss of blood began to affect him and he slumped down to the dirt from exhaustion.

With lightning speed, Grey Wolf was at his side. "Hold on." He helped Gil to his feet and began dragging him towards the barn. When he broke the threshold into the barn, a gunshot echoed disturbing the dirt before him.

"Hold it right there!"

He spoke without raising his head. "Sara?"

His voice was soft and weak, but she heard it loud and clear. "Gil!" She made her way down from the hay mound and to his side. "Oh my God, you've been shot."

"Help me." Grey Wolf instructed and she did her best to help her husband to a soft place to lie down. "Off." He pointed at Gil's shirt and Sara took the knife from his belt and began to cut his shirt away from his body.

The Indian rushed out only to return with a flaming piece of board from the burning house. He sat it on the ground just outside of the barn doors and placed his large knife over the fire. Sara knew what was about to happen. She remembered the bottle of whiskey that was kept in the barn and went to retrieve it. Grey Wolf returned with a hot knife and Sara with a bottle of whiskey.

She propped up Gil's head. "Here, drink." Gil struggled but managed to swallow several gulps of the amber liquid.

Grey Wolf nodded to her. "Over here." Sara moved so she was over Gil's torso. "Knees here." She did as he asked and held her husband down. Grey Wolf pinned Gil's arm under his legs as he held the knife over the wound. He said a small chant, and Sara only hoped it was a prayer. The knife sizzled as it sunk into Gil's flesh. He roared like a bear at the pain from the knife. It only took several seconds before it became too much and Gil passed out.

After Sara dressed Gil's wounds, she curled up next to his sleeping body and tried to get some rest herself. Grey Wolf stood at the edge of the barn door rifle in hand as he watched the house burn. He muttered a chant for those now buried in the flames.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Sara left Gil and went to help Grey Wolf. They carefully began to go through the charred and smoking material. The air was saturated with the smell of the burned wood. Sara wanted to desperately find the body's of her friends. In her eyes they deserved a proper burial.

Grey Wolf turned over a large burned board. He stood and looked at Sara. She didn't need any explanation to what he had discovered and she began to make her way towards him. When her eyes found what he was looking at, her hands went to her mouth stunned. "Oh my."

He turned to gently push her away. "Go take care of your husband. I'll see to them." Reluctantly Sara went.

It was the early afternoon when Gil regained consciousness. She was gently keeping a damp press to his head as he groaned. He kept his body still but let his eyes flutter open. Sara gave him a gentle smile as he focused on her. His lips mimicked hers.

Sara removed the towel and assessed the blood soaked dressing on his shoulder. "Do you remember what happened?"

Her husband slowly responded. "I killed Sam."

Sara closed her eyes. "Oh Gil."

He sucked in a deep breath. "Nick, Greg, and Warrick are dead." Tears formed and fell freely from Sara's eyes. "You need to tell Mandy." Sara turned her head as her tears intensified. "What?"

She turned her streaked face down to him. "They're dead."

"I know."

"No." Sara wiped her face. "Mandy, Angela, Natane, and Jose are dead."

Gil was confused until he recalled the images he saw the night before. "Fire." Sara nodded. "The baby?"

Sara's tears refreshed as the thought of Emily entered her mind. She pressed a comforting hand to his face and returned the damp cloth to his head.

Grey Wolf had buried the five bodies by the late afternoon. He had just finished placing the last shovel full of dirt onto one grave when the sound of horses approaching got his attention. He exchanged the spade for his rifle. A group of five riders approached.

They stopped a fair distance from the armed Indian. "Where's Gil?" Jim's voice boomed. Grey Wolf didn't answer. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"Jim." Sara called from the barn and waited for him to ride over.

"I tried to warn Gil this would happen."

"I know."

The sheriff glanced around. "Where is he?"

Sara sighed. "He's injured, but alive."

"I've been to Sam's." He informed her. "If Sam wasn't already dead I would arrest him." Sara held her ground waiting for him to get to the point. "Sara, he knew that what he did was against the law."

"What law?" Sara practically yelled back. "All you did was sit on your ass and let Sam have his run of the territory. At least Al and Gil had the balls to do something about it!" Jim gritted his teeth as she continued. "Sam got away scott free with everything, even murder."

"And if Gil could have waited just one more damn day!" Jim fired back.

"We would all be dead!"

Jim sat back and sucked in a deep breath. He glanced back towards Grey Wolf and the five graves. "My hands are tied here Sara. Two days ago we officially became a state." He dismounted and approached her. "I'm sorry, I have to arrest him."

* * *

Wow, now I'm sure I'll get hate reviews for like killing 5 or 8 people in one chapter. Sorry, but it had to be done in order to continue the story.

TDCSI


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, I'm so so so sorry that this is way late. It's been sitting half fixed in my computer until today. So, since I got it back from my awesome friends who betaed it for me, I'll post it.

Many thanks to **Sidle 77**, **Smacky 30**, and **Cropper** for all of their help. I get a good proverbial kick in the ass from them on my writing.

* * *

The Other Side

Chapter 10

Jim approached the barn, several of the men following behind. Gil was still lying on the ground but he was barely conscious. After looking over his friend, the lawman knelt next to him and sighed. "Damn it Gil, why did you have to start a war?"

"I didn't start it, I just finished it." He groaned painfully.

"Well, I'm officially the sheriff of this county, and the newly appointed governor somehow heard all about this commotion you and Sam have caused." Gil narrowed his eyes in confusion. "There's nothing I can do," Jim sighed, "I have to arrest you."

The older man exhaled heavily and closed his eyes. "So, Nevada's now a state?"

Jim nodded even though he knew Gil couldn't see him.

"I don't suppose there's any way you can claim you didn't find us?" He opened his eyes to see Jim's head shake slightly. "I didn't think so."

Jim's appointed deputies each grasped Grissom beneath his arms and hauled him to his feet, their rough handling causing the injured man to groan in pain. Sara moved quickly and tried to help Gil outside, but one of the remaining men grabbed her arm and held her back. Jim waved Grey Wolf over and said brusquely, "Saddle his horse."

Grey Wolf glanced at Gil and with a slight nod he did as Jim ordered.

Once they had him on his horse, Jim led the group back into town. Sara and Grey Wolf helplessly watched them lead Gil away. She felt the hot tears streak down her face as her arms wrapped around her growing baby.

"He is brave. Be brave for him." Grey Wolf stated glancing at Sara.

Sara shook her head. "There's got to be something we can do."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The group slowed their horses upon entering town, and people paused, watching as they rode past. They stopped in front of the jail where Heather was waiting for them. She rose from her chair to assist Gil as he tried to dismount.

"Dammit Gil, why?" She grabbed his good arm and began leading him towards his new accommodations. He turned his head and glared at her. "All you had to do was drop it and leave. You put Sara and the baby in harm's way."

Gil didn't respond as he painfully made his way into the jailhouse. Heather helped him sit on the cot and retrieved some medical supplies. His face remained neutral as she removed the tainted dressing. She popped the cork out of a whiskey bottle. "Drink?" He didn't respond. Heather shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself." She splashed the liquid over the wound and Gil released a loud, pained groan as the alcohol burned his injury. "Don't say I never offered."

He closed his eyes and pictured Sara. It was all he could do to keep the pain minimized as Heather redressed his shoulder. When he was finally left alone, pain and exhaustion lulled him into a fitful sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sara could only stand and watch as Gil was taken from her. Grey Wolf remained at her side. "It will be okay."

She shook her head. "If they charge him with murder, they'll hang him." Her voice caught on a sob as she pictured him dangling from the gallows. "We have to do something."

Grey Wolf looked around at what they had left. The house was destroyed and as he scanned the paddocks his horse was the only one left standing. Three of them lay slain from the night before. "We need a new place to stay."

Sara began to shake her head. "I don't know."

"We'll make do with this for tonight." He pointed towards the barn.

"I have to see Gil. He's injured." Sara was determined to go into town. "I need to borrow your horse."

Grey Wolf shook his head. "I'll get you another one. Stay and build a fire for tonight. I'll get food and a horse." He swung his leg over the back of his mount. With a smile and a nod, he rode off.

"Wait." Sara called after him but he didn't stop. She kicked a rock as her anger rose. "Dammit!"

After taking the time to calm down, she gathered several boards that hadn't burned from the house fire and waited. Hunting through the barn for something to eat, Sara discovered another bottle of whiskey hidden in a chest. She dug through another dusty chest and uncovered several bottles of drugs Al had obviously hidden. She tried to read the labels on the dark glass. The pills shifted within the bottles as they were turned about. Sara managed to open one and took a whiff. She was immediately appalled by the strong sulfur smell. Thinking they could be useful Sara decided to hang onto them. It was then she realized the barn was getting dark.

She returned to her pile of wood, and using the flint and a knife, was able to strike up a small fire. Darkness quickly fell upon her and she wondered if Grey Wolf would ever return. She was hungry and knew the long walk to town would exhaust her.

Suddenly the sound of horses approaching had her scanning the dark horizon. Sara heard several small howls and knew he had returned. Grey Wolf was leading another horse as promised and packed on it was what looked like gunny sacks.

"Sorry I'm late." He leapt from his horse.

"I'm just glad you came back at all." Sara said the relief evident in her tone as she took one of the sacks from the horse and looked inside. "Well I guess it's better than nothing."

The Indian smiled as he removed the other sack. "Meat." He approached the fire and began to concentrate on building a spit.

Sara took the reins of the two horses and led them to the stalls. With her protruding abdomen hindering her, she managed to pull the saddles and remove the bridles before forking some hay from the mound to the hungry horses. Sara brushed the dirt from her hands and returned to the fire. She took the jars of preserved pickles and tomatoes from the sack. "We're going to town tomorrow I hope you know that."

He only grinned at her and she smiled back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning broke and the sound of a door slamming open woke Gil. The clang of metal along with the jingle of keys told him that it was Jim.

"How do you feel?" The Sheriff moved to stand next to him.

Gil looked at his friend. "Sore."

Jim scoffed. "I bet. Here's breakfast, compliments of Heather." He held up a tin plate that held a mound of scrambled eggs, several strips of bacon, and a biscuit.

Gil struggled to sit up, fighting the persistent ache in his shoulder, and accepted the plate his old friend was offering with his good hand. Jim watched Grissom pick up a piece of the crispy bacon before returning to his desk in the outer office.

Sunsets' law office was small yet cozy. The wooden desk was flanked by two chairs and faced the entryway. To its rear was a set of undersized cells with black iron bars encasing the front. It was enough to give Gil a full view of the desk and office. His plate of food smelled wonderful compared to the scent of dried urine that encased the secluded space. It had seen a few too many intoxicated townsfolk.

Gil forked some of the eggs into his mouth and cringed at the blandness of them His appetite was quickly gone and his thoughts turned to his wife. "Where's Sara?"

Jim didn't remove his eyes from what he was reading. "She's at the barn with that injun."

He continued to pick at his food knowing that she was in the capable hands of Grey Wolf.

Gil had set the plate down. The bacon was gone but he was still munching on the biscuit. He leaned back against the cold wooden wall when she entered. Heather sauntered into the Sheriff's Office and dropped a quick kiss on Jim's cheek before walking into the holding area to visit Grissom in his cell. She gave him a frank look, trying to determine how he was feeling before speaking.

"How's Sara?" she asked.

Gil swallowed his last mouthful of biscuit and wiped his mouth before replying, "Good."

She smiled. "That's good. I can't wait until she has the baby." He only sighed as she removed the dressing from his shoulder. "This looks better." She replaced the bandages. "You'll be healed in no time."

Gil gave her a blank expression. "Good, I want to be totally healthy for my hanging."

Jim slammed his hand on his desk. "They're not going to hang you."

"No, the only way I'm not going to be hanged is if you had never arrested me in the first place." He shot back in anger to the man he once called his friend.

"And then what? Be on the run for the rest of your life with a wife and baby. Yeah, do that Gil and see where it gets all of you." Jim retaliated.

Gil heavily sighed without comment. He knew Jim was right, but he also knew he was too. "When is a judge coming this way?"

"I got word this morning; he'll be here in about two weeks." Jim had calmed when he responded.

"When is Sara due?" Heather butted in.

He glanced at her. "Not for several weeks."

Heather turned her head to glance at Jim. He turned his head to avoid her glare.

The exchange wasn't lost on Gil. He knew that the only way he would ever see his baby enter the world would be to find a way out of this jail. Just as the thought crossed his mind the sound of horses stopping in front of the office got his attention. He eyed the door curiously as Sara crossed the threshold.

Sara walked past Jim's desk and into the open cell. She sat down next to Gil and embraced him. "Are you alright?"

"I am now." He responded relishing the feel of her in his arms.

Heather left but Jim remained sitting behind his desk as Grey Wolf paused in the door way leaning against the frame. Sara carefully evaluated his wound herself. "Could you ride?" She whispered to ensure the lawman couldn't hear her.

"Sara…"

She silenced him with a kiss. "I'll get you a new shirt." Her eyes roamed over his bare torso before reconnecting with his. It was then they spoke to each other in a language no one would ever know but them. Gil swallowed hard and nodded. Sara smiled and lightly kissed him.

He pulled her closer to him and parted her lips with his tongue. Sara moaned slightly as the electricity surged through her body. Gil tangled his hand in her hair keeping her close. When they finally parted, both of them gasped for air. Sara stood and backed out of the cell. She smiled and offered him a wink before turning to leave.

Jim was trying to ignore the couple as they embraced, and kept his eyes trained on the small stack of papers in front of him. After Sara left a message boy from the telegraph office walked in with a message for him. Jim scanned the note. "It seems our appointed governor wants to meet with you."

"For what?"

Jim shrugged. "Hell if I know, but I heard he's a jerk."

"Great." Gil mumbled and tried to make himself as comfortable as possible on the hard cot.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sara and Grey Wolf entered the small general store and split up. Sara picked out a dark colored shirt for Gil, while Grey Wolf grabbed several boxes of ammunition. She also purchased several small knives and a small amount of dry good items. Before their trek to town, Sara told Grey Wolf where the iron box of money had been hidden. With some effort he was able to uncover the charred steel box. Sara removed all of the money they had before putting her spontaneous plan into action.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening Jim glanced at his friend lying in the small cell as he stood and stretched the kink out of his back. He approached the open cell door and shut it with a loud clang. Gil's eyes never left the dark ceiling as he lay on his back. "I'll be back in the morning."

Gil scoffed. "I'm not going anywhere."

With a shake of his head, Jim locked the door, blew out the candles, and left the jail in total darkness. He strode down the wooden walkway towards the edge of town. The path was so familiar to him, that he instinctively entered the brothel without hesitation. Normally he would join several other locals playing cards, but tonight was different. Something was chewing at his gut.

Jim headed straight for the stairs and made his way towards Heather's room. He entered and closed the door behind him. His spurs clanged on the wooden floor as he sat on the bed. Jim's mind became conflicted as he pictured his best friend wasting away in his jail. The door creaked open, but he didn't seem to hear it. Heather sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him, offering her comfort.

"Did I do the right thing?" He questioned out loud.

Heather placed her head on his shoulder. "You were doing your job."

Jim sighed. "It doesn't feel right."

"It's for the best. No judge will sentence him after he hears what took place." She tried to ease his uncertainty.

His body felt heavy with guilt. "The appointed governor is going to be here tomorrow." Heather released him and sat back. A look of sheer terror crossed her face. It wasn't lost of Jim. "What?"

"Jim, he's Sam's brother."

Jim's mouth fell open. "Are you kidding me?" Heather slowly shook her head. "What have I done?"

"You have to let him go."

"I can't!"

"Jim, listen to me. This guy's just as ruthless as Sam. He's going to want revenge." Heather stated the obvious and revealed her knowledge of the man in question.

Jim sucked in a strained breath. "He's going to hang him without a trial." He speculated as Heather just continued to stare at him, her eyes silently agreeing with his assumption. "I can't let that happen." He stood suddenly.

"What are you going to do?" Heather quickly stood with him. Jim only glanced at her before reaching up to his vest. He grabbed the silver star he had so proudly worn and removed it.

"Help my friend."

Heather reached out and pulled him into a searing kiss. Jim kissed her back knowing deep down it would probably be the last time he saw her. His arms held her tight as their tongues dueled. They separated completely out of breath as if they had just completed one of their many lovemaking sessions. Their foreheads connected while they attempted to catch their breath.

"I love you." Heather breathed out heavily.

"I know." Jim responded his chest still heaving.

Heather planted one last kiss to his lips. "Be safe." Jim nodded and walked out of her room, and her life. She sat back on the bed and tried to hold back her tears.

Jim rushed down the stairs and out into the night. No one in the brothel paid much attention to his departure as they were preoccupied with other tasks. His feet carried him quickly towards the jail, but the sight of three horses tied up in the front slowed him. With a knowing grin, he carefully approached the jail.

Sara was rifling through the desk in the dark desperately trying to find the keys to the cell her husband was trapped in. The moon in the sky provided just enough light for them to vaguely see the larger objects in the office. Grey Wolf was handing him the change of clothing they had brought. Gil was desperately trying to change as quickly as he could with his injury.

"Looking for these?" Jim dangled the keys from his finger. Gil froze while Sara slowly stood up in shock. No one said a word as Jim crossed the floor and opened the door. They all looked at him in confusion. "Get dressed."

"Why the change of heart?" Gil asked curiously.

Jim sighed. "I'm sorry I arrested you. With everything that happened I figured no judge would hang you under the circumstances." They all waited for the conclusion. "But Heather just informed me that the governor is Sam's brother." Three sets of eyes doubled in size. "I didn't want you to be hunted for the rest of your life, but this man is going to kill you. There won't be a fair trial, and I'm not going to sit around and watch that happen to you." Jim held out his hand to Gil. "I'm sorry."

Gil looked down at the offering. He paused before graciously shaking it. "You'll lose your job."

Jim removed the star from his pocket and threw it across the room, it landed on the desk with a twang. "I resign."

A grin crossed Gil's face. "Let's go."

Cautiously the four stepped outside. Jim assisted Gil as he climbed onto his horse while Grey Wolf helped Sara. They eased their horses around to the back of the jail and waited while Jim saddled his. Once he was on he looked over their small group. "Well fellow fugitives, north or south?"

Gil glanced at Sara. She smiled before offering her suggestion. "North west." Jim grinned and Gil shrugged. They turned their horses north west and headed out into the night leaving behind a darkened cloud of dust.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Heather practically ran to the jail. She walked in and found a heap of clothes on the floor and an abandoned sheriff's star on the desk. The cell was empty and cold. She smiled knowing they had a good head start, but deep down she was broken. The love of her life was now gone, and she was alone. Heather returned to her home and decided to keep busy. She was good at keeping secrets and this one she was going to make sure she took to her grave.

An hour later a loud commotion outside tore her and many other business owners away from their work. The governor stood in the middle of the street ranting. He was surrounded by several armed men.

"Where in the hell is Sheriff Brass!?"

The people looked around to each other dumbfounded. Heather kept her face emotionless and glanced around as well.

"Someone here knows!" He continued to scream. "The prisoner is gone, escaped, and now the good sheriff is missing! How coincidental." He walked down the length of the street sizing people up as he went.

Heather noticed Mr. Tanner quiver as he stood in front of his general store. The governor noticed it as well and quickly approached the shaking man. "You know something, tell me!" The governor demanded as he shoved a hard finger into Mr. Tanner's chest.

"Um…ah…" He stammered. The governor turned and glanced at one of his men. A hardened man rushed forward and drew his gun. He pointed it at the head of the terrified store owner. "Ahhh…"

"You better tell me what you know."

Heather watched on in fear. She didn't want him to reveal any information, but also didn't want to see the man murdered in cold blood.

Mr. Tanner had his eyes shut as tight as they would go, and with the large man threatening him, he lost control of himself and the front of his trousers became damp. "His wife and their Indian bought some things yesterday."

"What did she buy?" The governor asked harshly.

"Umm…ammunition, a shirt, some small food items…"

The governor smiled. "Thank you." He turned away from the man and walked back into the street.

One of the Governor's men approached the slightly relieved store keeper. A shot echoed throughout the small town. Heather turned her head as she witnessed Mr. Tanner fall to the ground. She looked back to see the man re-holster his gun. By now many of the townspeople had retreated into various buildings not wanting to have the same fate. Heather continued to watch on but made sure she remained hidden.

The governor waved his hand as he headed back towards the jail, his men followed. "This son-of-a-bitch killed my brother! For no reason!" He screamed his frustration. "You two, find out where they lived. Head directly to the east and you'll find my brother's home. It's about seven miles or so." The men rushed out. "The rest of you keep an eye out." The others began to disperse. "Gabe." One man stopped. "Sam's death will not go unavenged. Go to the telegraph office and send word for my Nicky. Tell him I need his help in hunting down some fugitives." The man nodded before rushing out the door.

Once alone he sat down behind the desk and scrawled out a note. He smiled and posted it outside the jail for all to see.

'Wanted dead or alive, preferably dead; Jim Brass, Gil Grissom, and whoever they might be with. One thousand dollar reward for their bodies.'

* * *

Thank you for those still reading my insanely timed posts. I appreciate it. More to come, cause now they're on the run.

TDCSI


	11. Chapter 11

Wow, it's been a while. I was working at getting some big issues taken care of and now it's official, I'm a college graduate. Yay!!!

So, I've decided as a celebration to get this damn story posted for ya'll to finish reading. The remainder is not going to be betaed so deal with it. My plan is to get it up before x-mas. That's about 8 more chapters that are already written.

* * *

The Other Side

Chapter 11

Sara was desperately trying to keep her eyes open as they rode. The soft rocking motion of the horse as they walked along the rocky land wasn't helping. She estimated that they had been riding for over ten hours. The sun had risen and was now beginning it's decent to the west.

Her entire body was sore from the hard leather saddle and her position upon the horse. They had only stopped for a few short breaks to let the horses eat since they fled.

"Honey." Gil rode up beside her and touched her shoulder.

"Hmm." She murmured and tried to sit up under his touch.

He reached down and pulled the reins of her horse, bringing him to a stop. Grey Wolf and Jim stopped behind them. "What's wrong?" Jim asked concern evident in his voice.

"We need to stop." Gil dismounted and helped his exhausted wife from her horse.

The former sheriff removed their bed rolls and saddle bags while Grey Wolf began unsaddling the horses. Gil spread out a few of the blankets in the shade of a small tree. He removed his jacket and folded it over for a pillow. He took a hold of her hands and eased Sara down to the ground. She was practically asleep before her head hit his makeshift pillow. Gil eased down next to her and softly stroked her hair as she slept.

Once everything was taken care of, Jim spread his bedroll not far from where Sara and Gil were lying. Grey Wolf perched himself atop a large rock and sat still. His eyes scanned over the horizon. With the sun still lighting the land, he was able to see any danger before it got too close.

Gil had Sara wrapped up in his arms as she slept. His hand was rubbing soft continuous circles over her very swollen abdomen. He knew that all of this extra stress could cause problems with her and his unborn child. While lying still, Gil felt the slight bump against his hand as it rested on Sara's stomach. A grin crossed his face as he rubbed the spot getting another bump.

Jim was able to see the couple from his position. He could see his friend smile. His thoughts raced as he began to blame himself for their situation. If only he had just agreed to let them leave instead of arresting Gil. If it wasn't for the governor he would have been able to stay with Heather. Jim was certain that without Gil in jail, he would have been killed. So, as a last resort he chose to run with them.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sara stirred when she heard the uneasiness of the horses. She stretched and opened her eyes. Once they were clear, she focused on Gil as he tossed his saddle bags over his horse. She watched quietly as he finished. Her smile grew when he turned to look at her. Gil moved over and kneeled down next to her. "Hi."

"Evening." She held up her hand, and he graciously accepted. He carefully helped her to her feet.

The sun was dipping lower towards the horizon as darkness neared. She was more than grateful for the few hours of rest. Even if the ground was hard, it was nice to just lie down.

She groaned as she struggled to her feet. "Are you okay?" Gil helped steady her until he was sure she could stand on her own. "Sara?"

Her hands went to help stretch her aching back, and with a smile she responded. "I'm fine." Sara looked around to see Grey Wolf already on his horse. Jim was getting his horse ready. "So, time to go I guess."

"We need to keep moving." Jim said before stepping onto his horse. "There's a town not too far off and we should be able to get there by dark."

Sara grinned and with Gil's help climbed aboard her horse. "I'll be glad we get to where ever we're going." She put a hand over her aching belly. "This isn't good for the baby."

Gil sighed. "I know, but right now we don't have an alternative."

"We do." Grey Wolf spoke up. Jim, Sara, and Gil glared at him in confusion. "If you can spare some time."

"Yes." Sara blurted out.

Gil glanced at Jim and shrugged. "I'm not going to argue with you." He helped her off of the horse.

Less than an hour later, Sara was lying comfortably on the sled constructed by Grey Wolf. Both Jim and Gil looked on in disbelief. "Is this going to work?"

"Yes, this is how our tribe moved."

"Well I like it." Sara smiled as she looked up to the three men standing around her.

She was skeptical at first when she had laid eyes on the two poles attached to the horse she had been riding. The hide stretched between them looked dangerous as well as comfortable to her. At first she was hesitant, but once the poles and hide relieved the weight from her aching back and feet, Sara was happy.

Gil gave his wife a wink and returned to his horse. Jim and Grey Wolf followed suit. Once settled in, Sara gave Gil and smile and he gathered the reins of her horse. At first they walked, but were soon up to an easy trot. They were all hoping to get as far away as fast as possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just after nightfall, they had made it to the small town and decided to get a proper nights rest, more for Sara than themselves. While Gil paid for two small rooms at the inn, Jim went about to gather some supplies, while Grey Wolf tended to the horses at the livery stable before returning to the inn.

Jim wandered past the telegraph office and pondered about sending word to Heather that they were safely on their way to the North West. He shook the idea and headed back to the awaiting room. As he passed the law enforcement office a sign stopped him dead in his tracks. He scanned the document as any passerby would do then picked up his normal pace.

Sara was enjoying herself in the back of the small hotel enjoying a hot bath. She let her head fall back as the warm water slowly eased the tension from her muscles. Gil sat on a nearby chair and just watched as the water covered her body except for her belly.

He had never been on this side of the law. Now he was the fugitive, he was the one running for his life. Experience told him that they would always be hunted, but if he could get them far away, the chances of ever being found were slim. But now he was more concerned with the task at hand. Gil observed Sara's face change as the discomfort ceased, but he also noticed that she would also wince occasionally. Fear began to sink in that his baby would soon be born.

"Hey." Gil was shaken from his trance at Sara's voice. "What are you thinking about?"

He grinned. "You and the baby." She was quick to place a hand over her stomach. "How do you feel?"

She closed her eyes and settled as deep into the water as she could. "Total relaxation."

With a smile, Gil picked up one of the several books that were lying on the table near him and opened it up.

Sara opened her eyes after several moments of silence. "Do you even know how to read?"

Gil glanced over the top of the book. "Yes." She grinned at his response. "What, don't believe me?"

"You just don't see many gunfighters with reading skills." She locked her eyes with his as they narrowed at her remark. "Prove it." He cleared his throat and began reading to her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The governor was still sitting behind the vacant sheriff's desk after the sun went down. His men had no idea where on earth the fugitives had headed. He was flipping the brass star and letting it bounce off the wooden top. The thought of being able to hang the man responsible for his brother's death was far from his mind; he just wanted them all dead and he didn't care how.

He was patiently letting time pass by thinking, but the sound of a horse stopping fast outside brought his mind to a halt. The clang of spurs and the heavy footfalls had him glancing up. "Took ya long enough."

"Yeah well, I was about fifty miles south, and I just got the message this morning."

The governor sat up and glanced outside. "I'm surprised your horse is still alive."

"I stopped half way and traded for this one. Your message said it was urgent."

"Nicky…" He stood up and walked around the desk.

"I told you to stop calling me that, Tom." Nic fired back.

"And I've told you repeatedly to call me Dad."

"I would, if you really were." Tom drew back and began to swing as if he was going to hit Nic, but his hand was stopped by the other man's quick reflexes. "Don't you dare think you are going to hit me?"

Tom nodded. "Then straighten up."

Nic narrowed his eyes at his would-be father. "What do you want?"

"Your uncle Sam, if you still consider him family, was murdered. The man responsible was caught and then let loose by the good sheriff."

"Where's the sheriff? You kill him already?" Nic laughed momentarily.

Tom scoffed. "If only. No, he is running with him."

The young gunfighter nodded and moved about the small office area. "How many men are we talking here?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. Kill everyone they are with." He got an understanding nod in response. "And I want you to leave tonight."

A deep scoff was quick to escape Nic's lips. "You don't know how many there are, or where they are going. How in the hell do you expect me to track them in the dark?"

Tom narrowed his eyes. "You sure do have a smart mouth for only nineteen years old."

Nic turned to leave but paused at the door. "And don't say like father, like son, because you're not my father." He stepped out.

"Since I raised you as my own, that should count for something." Tom approached the door and called out to Nic. "Your real father was probably some dead beat drunk." The young man narrowed his eyes as he untied his horse and proceeded to walk down the street with his mount following behind.

He calmly strode down the dusty street until he found himself at the lively brothel. Nic secured his horse to the post and glanced inside over the pair of swinging doors. After a quick evaluation of the patrons, he entered and took up a spot at the bar. He ordered a whiskey and quickly downed it, wincing at the burning liquid.

"Don't you think you're a little young yet to be drinking that?" Heather appeared next to him.

Nic glanced at the woman next to him. "What do you know about me?" He nodded to the bartender who poured him another drink. Heather snatched it before he could pick it up. "What the hell!?"

She waved off the bartender and drank the shot herself. "Nicholas James shut up will you?" The gunfighter was taken aback as this strange woman said his given name. "Come with me." Heather stood and proceeded to walk to the rear doors.

For a moment Nic watched her walk away before standing to follow. He didn't know why he was, but the mystery intrigued him. Once secured in the back room and Heather shut the door, he asked out loud. "What do you want?"

Please sit. She offered him a seat as she sat down herself. He sat on the edge of the small cushioned chair. "I want to tell you about your parents." Nic's mouth opened slightly in astonishment. "I know who they are." Heather calmly took a seat next to the small comforting fireplace. "I have a feeling I know why you're here, and before I tell you what I know, I want to know exactly why you are here."

Nic's face turned to confusion. "Why I'm here?" Heather nodded. He shrugged. "To apprehend the man who killed Sam and the people with him."

"Are you going to actually catch them, or just kill them?" She eyed him and noticed that he was trying to hide the truth. "Tell me the truth, or I won't tell you what I know."

"Umm… well Tom wants me to kill them."

Heather inclined her head. "That's what I thought."

The teen looked at her while she pondered. "Tell me what you know."

She nodded. "Okay. You were raised by my sister."

"Yes, my mother." Heather shook her head. Nic's mouth fell open to speak but Heather's words were quick to stop him.

"Nic, she raised you, not gave birth to you." He began to sink into a deep confusion. "I did." The young face fell to shock. "I was unable at the time to be caring for an infant, so my sister took you as her own. Your father at the time was hunting outlaws as you are doing now."

"I don't get it." Nic gasped in disbelief.

Heather smiled. "I know it's a lot to take in." She let him absorb everything for a moment.

Nic was taking deep strained breaths. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"If I had known where you were, I would have told you a long time ago. And if that low life that claims to be your father wasn't a jerk either." Heather paused as he repeated himself. "Because, your father is one of the men Tom wants you to kill."

The breath had been taken from his lungs. Heather delivered a deep blow to him without laying a finger upon his body. Nic stood on shaky legs and turned his back to her. He crossed the room and leaned on the wall as if he was desperate to stay standing. Heather sat quietly watching him, hoping that he believed her, and hoped that he would make the decision to not hunt them down.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby rode upon the cold pile of burned wood. He leapt from his horse and ran to investigate. As he walked around he noticed the dirt mounds off to the side. Bobby swallowed hard as he approached them. His eyes squinted as he read the names carved onto the make shift crosses. Tears streaked down his eyes as he mourned his friends, but he then pondered about what happened to those who survived.

With a quick pace, he climbed on his horse and headed for town. Bobby went to the small jail and burst through the door. He glanced around to find the place empty. "Jim." He called out but received no answer.

After a moment, Bobby headed for the next best place. He entered the quiet brothel and searched for a familiar face. With a tremendous weight on his shoulders, Bobby went to sit next to the bar and wait.

Heather walked out with Nic in tow when she noticed Bobby sitting across the room. She approached him. "Bobby."

He quickly stood and accepted the hug she offered. "I was at the house. What happened?"

"Perhaps you had better sit down." Heather tried to calm the agitated man.

"I saw the graves, but where are Gil, Nick, Greg, Warrick, and Sara?"

Nic inclined his head. He wanted to know this information as well. Heather turned and offered him a seat. "I'll tell you what I know." After a moment they all sat down at the table. "I don't know what caused what, but all I know is that Gil went after Sam, while Sam went after Gil. Sam's dead, along with everyone but Gil and Sara made it."

Bobby's mouth fell open in disbelief. Nic watched on and tried to gauge the other man on where he was at the time everything went down. Heather knew it wasn't the best idea on letting Nic listen in on their conversation, but she thought maybe it would change his mind on hunting down the small group of fugitives if was to know the exact situation.

"Gil was arrested and once Jim found out that it was Sam's brother who had been appointed governor and was coming…" She paused. "Jim couldn't sit back and watch his friend be killed without being tried."

"Why was everyone so oblivious to Sam's actions around here?" Bobby burst out in anger.

Nic grew confused. "I don't get it."

Heather turned to him. "Sam bullied everyone who tried to graze cattle around here. He would order his men to steal their herds and kill anyone who got into their way. Al and Gil were the only ones to take a stand, only Al wasn't as lucky."

"What happened to Al?" The gunfighter questioned.

With a sigh she revealed the events that lead up to his horrible death. Bobby sat back and thought for a moment while Nic pondered his possible actions.

"Wait." Bobby sprung to life. "I've always heard about Sara wanting to continue west. She said she missed seeing snow."

"So, you think they could've gone West?" Nic questioned the other man.

Heather's eyes grew wide in shock. "You wouldn't?"

Nic stood and straightened his duster. "Only if I find them, now that I have an idea of where to start looking." He left quickly, the doors swinging wildly from his departure.

Bobby was confused. "Who was that?"

Heather put her head in her hands. "The man hired to hunt Gil and Jim down."

"Oh my God!" He gasped. "What have I done?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gil and Sara settled into the cozy room for the night, while Jim and Grey Wolf rested in the neighboring one. Jim stretched out onto the bed while Grey Wolf happily lay on the hard floor.

"Can I ask you something?" Jim rested with his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

"Sure." Grey Wolf answered solomly.

"Did you have any children?"

There was a long pause before the response came. "My first wife died in childbirth." Silence overtook the room. Jim continued to stare into space when the silence was broken. "And you?"

A small smile broke his hardened face. "I was very young when I met the love of my life. I was gone most of the time, hunting outlaws." Jim shifted to make himself more comfortable. "We were never married but if being in love wasn't enough, I wouldn't know what the next step would be." Jim smiled as he thought about the past. "There was a period when I was gone for nearly a year. When I returned I could tell that there was something different about her. Like she was hiding something."

"Did she ever tell you?"

"Eventually." Jim sucked in a deep breath and held it. "She was pregnant and gave birth to a baby boy."

Grey Wolf sat up to look at Jim. "Where is the boy now?"

"She told me that since we didn't lead normal lives, she sent him to be raised by her sister. I've never seen him." Jim released eye contact with the off colored ceiling and looked towards Grey Wolf. "He would be about nineteen or so now, and I haven't a clue as to where he is or what he does."

* * *

So now we know the extent of where this other Nic comes from. But will he actually find them and kill them….stay tuned.

TDCSI


	12. Chapter 12

Well as promised another update. I was hoping to do it sooner but with the move and all, I didn't really have time. So, like the last one this isn't betaed, so deal with my grammar errors.

* * *

The Other Side

Chapter 12

Gil was awake before the sun broke the plane of the horizon. He stood before the hazy window and watched the glow intensify as the day began. Sara was still asleep, on her side wrapped up in several blankets. Occasionally Gil would glance back at her. He regretted dragging her through all of this in her condition. If she wasn't as stubborn as he was, he was convinced he could have talked her into staying with Heather until the heat settled down.

Sara stirred and opened her eyes. She noticed his silhouette standing at the window. "Is it time to leave?" Her eyes closed as she snuggled deeper into the fluffy covers.

He sighed. "I'm afraid so." Gil approached the bed and lowered himself down to sit beside her. "We need to get as far as we can today."

Her eyes opened again and it was then she noticed his face. "Why haven't you shaved?"

Gil brought his hand up and ran it over the two day beard that had formed. "Jim noticed a sign down at the law office. The governor has a bounty out on all of us."

"Oh my god." Sara gasped and quickly put a hand over her belly.

He was quick to ease her worry and moved his hand to cover hers. "I'm not letting anything happen to you or our baby. If we can get out of the state and into the North West Territory or California we should be good."

"What if someone catches us?"

"Sara we've got a long two day head start, and if that sled really works out, we should be able to manage over forty miles a day." He moved his hand around her belly, and he instantly felt a kick. Gil smiled as his heart welled with pride.

Sara watched on at his reaction and knew that he would do anything to protect them, even if it meant laying down his own life.

After she managed to pull herself out of bed, Gil escorted her down to breakfast. They ate fairly quickly and left the small inn to find Jim and Grey Wolf ready to go. Sara situated herself on the sled as Gil climbed onto his horse. Once she gave a nod that she was ready, they left a trail of dust as they vacated town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby stayed the night at the brothel and visited with Heather the next morning without the presence of Nic.

"What can I do? I feel so helpless."

Heather placed a cup of steaming coffee in front of him. "Nothing. Don't acknowledge the fact that you know anything of where they went, or of your involvement period. It's a good way to be shot."

Bobby sighed deeply. "What about the kid? Is he going to kill me?"

She shook her head and sipped her coffee. "You're not on the list." She let the silence overtake them and she thought about questioning Bobby. Anything to get an idea of where they might be. "So, you said that it's possible that they headed West." It was more of an out loud thought than a question.

With a grin Bobby replied. "It was something Sara had mentioned one time. She said she's always heard of the magnificent forests and thought it would be a good place to live without anyone knowing." Heather smiled and inclined her head. "Well, I guess I'll head back out to Al's and see what I can salvage." He pushed the chair across the wooden floor and stood.

"Will you be back?" Heather quickly asked.

Bobby smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure." He placed his coffee on the table and secured his hat.

Heather remained in her seat as he walked out. She hoped things would eventually settle down, but the loud blast she heard outside had her rushing towards the door. Heather ran towards the fallen man in the street. "Bobby!"

She practically fell to his side. His shirt soaked with blood, and when he tried to talk, he could only gargle the thick red fluid. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked around. Standing not twenty feet away was Nic. He was clutching a double barreled shotgun; smoke gently rising from the barrel indicating where the shot had come from.

"What have you done!?" She yelled at him.

Nic's cold face glared down at her as he reloaded the gun. "My job." He turned and walked back towards the governor who was grinning wildly at Nic's actions.

Bobby coughed and Heather redirected her attention to him. She knew no words could ease his worry, so she remained with him as he drew his last breath.

Hot tears streaked her face and she cursed herself for letting Bobby mention to Nic his very little involvement. When she thought she was the only person in the town, Catherine kneeled next to her. She offered silent condolences by placing a hand on her shoulder. Both women knew that he couldn't lay in the street, so they each grabbed an arm and managed to pull him behind the brothel.

After Heather was sure that Bobby's body was safe, she quickly walked to the telegraph office. Her mind raced as she debated on sending a broad message to see if Jim would get it. She tapped the pencil on the small wooden table as she thought.

Just then the machine beeped and the man attending it scribbled down the message. He tore the paper and turned around. "Heather, this is for you." She grabbed it with a confused look.

Once she was done reading the note she glared wide eyed at the operator. "You never gave me a message. I was here to send one but didn't. That's all you know, got it." The man gave a confused nod. That was the only conformation she needed and left.

xxxxxxxxxx

Grey Wolf made a habit of riding well in front of Jim and Gil. He was constantly scanning the land for any kind of prey animal. Between towns he knew they would need to eat something. Several times a few young deer would run out from in front of them, but he would let them go. Only when a large buck or mature doe jumped up from his resting place did Grey Wolf take aim.

Gil and Jim would stop and watch as the activities unfolded. They would catch up as Grey Wolf finished dressing the deer. Both men would wave as they just walked past him. Once he had finished skinning and cutting the meat, Grey Wolf would catch up with them.

The same routine occurred every day as they rode. They were beginning to get a collection of hides from their friends kills. Jim and Gil had decided to just continue riding until they knew they were a safe distance. The first week they kept up a tiring pace just to make sure that they were able to put as many miles between themselves and the persistent danger they knew would be coming after them. The second week they had slowed down. Gil had his doubts they would decide on a destination before the birth of his child as Sara was beginning to become more uncomfortable. Both he and Jim knew she was close to delivering.

The mountain air of California was chilling in the morning. The fugitives could see their breaths as they silently rode. Sara would wrap herself within several hides to keep warm. Her abdomen churned constantly and even a sharp pain would take a hold of her every now and then. She was determined not to let on to Gil or Jim about her discomfort. But she couldn't fool Grey Wolf.

He rode past on the fourteenth morning of being on the run and silently got Jim and Gil's attention. With a subtle point, he indicated to them to glance back at Sara. Gil turned to see her with her hands over her belly and trying to fight off pain.

Without stopping his horse, Gil jumped off and was at her side in an instant. "Sara, what is it? What's wrong?" At the loss of his rider, the horse stopped as did the horse pulling Sara.

"Nothing." She gritted between her teeth.

"You're in pain. Please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded as Jim and Grey Wolf joined him in evaluating her.

Sara sucked in an easy breath as the pain subsided. "See it's already past."

The former sheriff shook his head. "I don't think so."

Grey Wolf agreed. "The baby is ready and will be born soon."

The breath left Gil's lungs. He was left completely in shock. Grey Wolf disappeared while Jim and Gil remained with Sara. They never moved until the return of their friend.

"Just ahead there is shelter." He glanced towards the sky. "The weather's changing." Both men looked up through to collection of tall evergreens and agreed.

They hurried along following until the cave came into view. "Wholly cow, what lives in there?" Jim commented at seeing the size of the dwelling.

Without a second thought Grey Wolf dismounted followed by Gil who then helped Sara up from the sled and into the cave. Jim took up the task of unsaddling the horses, while Grey Wolf helped situate a place for Sara. They placed several deer hides on the cold rock ground. Gil eased her tiring body down onto the makeshift bed. When Grey Wolf was done, he went about the task of building a fire. Gil stayed with Sara while the other two worked. Grey Wolf and Jim left only to return a short time later.

Sara was resting while Gil sat on a rock that was next to where she was lying. His face expressed his worry as he softly stroked her hair. Her eyes opened to look up at his concerned face. The smile she gave him helped relieve the worry on his mind.

Grey Wolf took the several plant items Jim had helped him gather and began arranging and preparing them. Jim looked on as he took several different of the leaves and mashed them together on a rock.

"What's that for?"

Without looking up he responded. "These will help control the pain."

Jim glanced at Sara. "She's not in pain."

Grey Wolf also looked in her direction. "Not right now."

With a sigh Jim glanced around the darkened cave. "We'll need more light." He grabbed a small piece of wood from the fire and walked past Gil and Sara. Once far enough back, Jim set the flaming piece down and took another look. The small fire was just enough for them to better see their surroundings. He glanced up to see the small trail of smoke follow the ceiling towards the mouth of the cave. "If we keep it small we'll be able to see better." He commented as he walked past Gil again.

Jim rejoined Gray Wolf near the main fire and he glanced out over the forest they inhabited for the moment. He knew they were well ahead of any danger that was tracking them, but other dangers lurked. He was pulled from his thoughts by the elbow of Gray Wolf. "Food." Jim nodded and proceeded to pick up a rifle as he walked out.

Gil was paying attention to Sara as she rested. His hand continued to stroke over her hair offering more comfort to himself than to her. As he sat his nose picked up the scent of something strange. Gil glanced back towards his friend and watched as he stirred something in one of the small tin cups they carried with them.

Grey Wolf approached and kneeled next to Sara. "Help."

Gil gently woke Sara. "Honey, sit up for a moment."

Her eyes opened and shined with exhaustion. Gil helped steady her and Gray Wolf held the cup to her lips. "Drink."

Sara sipped the liquid in the cup and pulled back to cringe. "What is that?"

"Herbs. Drink."

She did as asked before a contraction started. Her face scrunched up in pain. Gil kneeled beside her and pulled her close to him. He gently rubbed her back and rocked her doing whatever he could to ease her discomfort.

Grey Wolf looked down at her. "Rest. It won't be long now." A gunshot echoed through the trees. Gil jumped and Grey Wolf held out his hand to settle his friend. "Food."

Jim returned with the carcass of a mule deer. He and Grey Wolf went to work skinning and cutting up the meat from the animal. Jim proceeded to cook up the meat, while Grey Wolf worked on the hide. While he was working he began a soft chant to ease his companions worry.

Gil had stretched out next to Sara, his hand rubbing circles over their baby, while he watched Grey Wolf work. Sara was also keeping an eye on them as they worked. She turned her head to look at her husband. Gil sensed her glare and looked down at her. "How do you feel?"

She smiled. "I don't know what he gave me, but I can feel the contractions but the pain is very manageable."

He smiled. "That's good."

"I'm glad they're here." She stated.

"Me too." He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. "Get some rest."

xxxxxxxxxxx

The three fugitives were finishing their dinner while looking out into the darkness. Flashes of lightning were temporarily illuminating the woods. Occasionally Gil would glance back to Sara and when he was convinced she was resting went back to eating.

"How much further are we going to go?" Jim pondered out loud.

Gil shrugged. "I just want to make sure we're far, far away."

A sudden bright flash turned their attention to the world beyond, and the booming, earth shaking clap of thunder that followed caused them to jump. Sara bolted up from her slumber at the noise. "Gil!"

The three men turned, Gil jumping to his feet and rushing to her side. "It's okay, I'm here. It was just thunder."

She shook her head and winced. "Pain." Her teeth gritted as she fought through the pain.

"Help" Gil called as he glanced back towards his friends and they were quickly by his side. Jim stood over the couple while Grey Wolf kneeled and placed a hand over her stomach. He nodded. "It's time." He walked back towards the fire and retrieved the mixture he prepared earlier.

Gil was on the verge of hyperventilating at the thought that he was about to see his baby come into the world. He didn't know what to do. Sara was the one who directed him when Mandy had her baby, but this was different. This was his Sara.

Grey Wolf instructed Jim to sit behind Sara, keeping her propped up. Gil remained at the side, clutching her hand to help in any way he could. Sara was breathing hard as her contractions were intense and close together. Grey Wolf approached her with what looked like wet spinach on his finger. "Open." Sara opened her mouth and he packed the leaves on the roof of her mouth. "They will help with the pain."

Sara felt the instant tingle from the concoction. She swallowed her salvia that contained the enzymes from the mixture. Gil watched her face to see if there was any change. Her face puckered from the bitterness, but turned again as another contraction hit her.

Grey Wolf stood. He raised his hands into the air and began to speak in his native language. Jim was beginning to get concerned with what was happening, but when Sara relaxed as the pain eased. Gil breathed a sigh a relief, at least until Grey Wolf kneeled between Sara's legs and raised the blanket. He removed the pants she was wearing.

"Time to push."

Over the next ten minutes Gil encouraged Sara to push on every contraction. He was afraid that Sara wasn't going to have enough energy to continue. "Come on Sara." He glanced down to see the baby's head. "Please Sara."

Jim rubbed her shoulders and also encouraged her. "You can do it Sara, just one more."

Sweat covered her face and brow. Her jaw was sore from gritting her teeth, her throat sore from the cries of pain. She shook her head in a discouraging manner, but Gil wasn't about to give up. "Sara, you're almost there. Come on, you can do it." He squeezed her hand and she nodded.

Sara took a deep breath and held it as she pushed. She felt her teeth were going to break from the pressure, and just as she was about to stop, another simultaneous flash of lighting and boom of thunder shook the ground.

Then pressure and pain instantly eased and complete exhaustion took over. Her body slumped back into Jim as she took a deep breath. The silence in the cave was broken by the shrill cry of her infant. Her heart welled with joy and it seemed she caught her second wind. She managed to sit up with Jim's help as she looked down to her baby.

Gil pulled her into a soft embrace and kissed her sweat soaked hair. "You were right. It's a boy."

The boy continued his loud cries as Grey Wolf wrapped him in the few blankets they had before passing him to Sara. He stood once again and spoke several words that only he understood.

Sara cradled her infant to her bosom as he cried. "Shhhh." She cooed to the screaming baby.

"He sounds like a bear." Jim commented as he stood to look down at the youngster in his mother's embrace.

"Matoskah." Grey Wolf uttered. They all glanced at him wanting clarification. "White Bear."

Gil grinned and glanced at Sara. She smiled back. "Matt for short."

They all breathed a sigh of relief when little Matt finally settled down and began to nurse from his mother. Gil remained with his family while Jim and Grey Wolf went to the mouth of the cave and sat by the fire. Jim placed a hand on the Indian's back. "Good job."

Grey Wolf glanced out into the darkness. "The great spirit looks after all of us."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They stayed within the protection of the cave for several days before Gil made the decision to keep moving. While he and Jim were getting the horses ready, Grey Wolf was showing Sara how to wrap her infant within the deer hide to keep him warm. She clutched her valuable bundle as she walked out towards the horses. Gil held out his arms to her and she passed their son to him. A wide smile broke out on his face as he cradled his infant. Sara was still sore from the delivery, but managed to climb aboard her horse. Once she was situated, Sara extended her arms to her husband. With a final kiss to his son, Gil passed him up to his mother.

After a glace back towards the place that provided them shelter and allowed for the birth of his child, Gil nodded and the four continued on.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Nic stood and watched from the window at the jail as several locals went about their daily activities. The number of town folk about the town had dropped drastically since the governor's arrival. The young man was keeping an eye on the telegraph office as every few days the young runner boy would go down to the brothel and then return. He knew Heather was in communication with his fugitives.

"I don't see how this is getting you anywhere. They are getting further and further away by the day." Tom stated.

Nic never flinched. "You don't get it do you." He watched the boy return to the office across the street.

Tom scoffed. "Enlighten me." He leaned back in the chair and propped his feet up on the desk.

With a shake to his head Nic turned to respond. "Heather's obviously reciving messages from one of them. Possibly telling her where they are and where they are going. Patience is the key. It's like setting a trap; just because the rabbit is close, doesn't mean you'll catch him, unless you give him enough time to fully take the bait. I have a feeling once they reach a destination where they feel safe, Heather is going to leave. She'll go after them."

"And you'll follow her?" Tom speculated. Nic nodded. "Brilliant." His fist pounded the wooden desk top.

Nic scoffed. "That's the difference between me and you."

* * *

Awwww, its' a BOY!! But wait, is Heather going to lead this bounty hunter to them…you'll just have to wait and see.

TDCSI


	13. Chapter 13

Well here's another chapter. Again not betaed as I want to get this up for all you good people to enjoy. I have another fic in the works that I'm sure some of ya'll will enjoy. Thanks to those still reading and for the reviews.

* * *

The Other Side

Chapter 13

Nearly another week had past as they rode. Sara got in the habit of draping the reins over the saddle horn and let her horse walk along with the others while paying attention to her baby. Gil never left her side since they had been traveling. Jim and Grey Wolf were riding several lengths in front of them. Everything had been going great until something caused them to stop.

"What is it?" Gil reined his horse to see what had caused the other two men to stop.

They were glancing down at the remains of a person. The body was well decomposed and had been used to feed several species of wildlife. The clothes and majority of the bones remained.

Sara approached and glanced down. "Oh my."

Gil looked at her. "Let's keep moving."

Everyone recollected their thoughts and proceeding in the direction they were going. But Sara was quick to stop. "Wow." She said nearly breathlessly. The three men stopped and looked to what her eyes had encountered. "This is it."

They all looked over the valley lined with fir trees and green grass. The sparkling blue lake was as memorizing as the silhouette of the mountain in the far distance shadowed the land. Echoing through the woods was the bugle of a bull elk.

Sara turned to seek her husband's approval. Gil cracked a small smile as his eyes scanned the magnificent horizon. "This is it."

The four rode down into the valley and Jim was the first one to spot the cabin. "Hey, over there." He pointed.

As they neared, Gil instructed Sara to stay behind. Knowing she would protest, he asked Grey Wolf to remain with her. He and Jim eased up to the strange dwelling and slowly climbed off of their horses. Gil kept one hand down next to his gun as they approached the door. With a nod, Jim knocked. Gil continued to look around for any unsuspecting danger as Jim knocked once again.

With a shrug Jim slowly opened the door. Both men cautiously entered and inspected the home. A thick layer of dust covered every surface while the corners held cobwebs. "I think I know who the owner is."

Gil glanced at Jim. "Who?"

"The man on the hill."

Gil inclined his head. "By the looks of this place I'm sure."

They continued to observe the large cabin. A room was sectioned off for privacy with its own small fireplace, while the main area was one large room. Gil opened the cupboards and found them to be stocked with canned goods and tin dinner ware. While he inspected the inside, Jim walked out. He waved over Sara and Grey Wolf before walking around to the other small building. Jim already knew it was for hanging meat, but had to double check anyway. He quickly opened the door, gun drawn, only to find that it was half stocked with dry meat.

Sara rode up to the front meeting her husband. Gil stepped off of the porch to take his son. He cradled the infant as he slept. After Sara got off her horse, she walked inside with Gil. Grey Wolf went around checking on what else was nearby with Jim.

After everyone was convinced the place was abandoned, they decided to call it home. Sara settled Matt in the small bedroom on the bed after he fed so he could sleep. She then went about making dinner for the guys while they brainstormed.

Gil sat on the front porch with Jim. "So what are we going to do, stick together, or split up?"

Jim sighed. "Gil, we're running from the kind of people who won't stop until we're all dead."

"Or they die first."

"Exactly." Jim pulled the remaining tobacco he had in his cheek and threw it on the ground. "I think for now it would be best if we stick together until we know the heat's off."

Gil nodded and glanced at Grey Wolf. "What about you?"

"You are the only people I have left." He softly responded.

Both men nodded and sat in silence as they glanced over the valley. They let the sounds of silence fill their ears. The geese on the water honking, the elk bugles, and the occasional screech of a lone eagle.

Sara stepped out onto the small porch. "I've got dinner ready."

Gil turned to glance at her. He took a moment to relish in her beauty before responding. "We'll be right there." She smiled and returned inside. Gil sighed and returned his gaze back over the landscape. "I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

The other men nodded and they all stood and entered their new home.

xxxxxxxxxxx

As the sun slowly crested over the eastern horizon, Jim stepped out onto the small porch. His coffee cup was emitting a thick steam from the cool mountain air. He carefully scanned the land before him, checking for any signs of unwanted strangers. While he was enthralled with the surroundings he didn't notice Grey Wolf approach him from around the side of the cabin. "Mornin."

Jim jumped as he instinctively reached for his gun. His coffee spilled out of the rim and onto his hand. "Dammit!" He shook his scalding hand trying to rid himself of the pain.

Grey Wolf cracked a small grin when he realized that he had startled his friend. "I thought you saw me."

Jim shook his head as he cussed. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"I went scouting."

"Where?" Jim gritted through strained teeth.

Grey Wolf pointed off into the distance. "There's a town several miles in that direction."

Once Jim felt his hand was going to be fine, he glanced in the direction his friend was pointing. "We should check it out. We'll need some supplies." Grey Wolf nodded. Jim shrugged. "So, let's go."

They both saddled their horses and rode towards the small settlement.

Gil tried to move but his body was trapped. His eyes opened slowly and he tried to recollect where he was, but when the familiar smell of Sara's hair filled his senses, and he didn't care where he was. She was there with him. The right side of his body was sore from lying on it all night. He back was pushed against the wall, pinned between it and Sara. Gil made a mental note to move the bed away from the wall later when the feeling came back to his arm.

He was about to make an attempt to pry himself free when he heard Sara's soft voice accompanied by the sounds of suckling. "See, you have nothing to worry about. You just grow up and be healthy. Your daddy will make sure you're safe. He'll make sure both of us stay safe." Gil couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face. "And someday you might get a sibling."

It was too much and Gil moved as much as he could and place a kiss to the side of her exposed neck. "Or two." He finished.

Sara smiled and turned her head just enough to see him. "Two?" He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled. She smiled wide and tried to move to give him a kiss, but their nursing son stopped her short. Gil leaned towards her enough to barely let their lips brush against each other.

Gil let a slight moan escape his lips. "Is he done yet?"

A sharp laugh flew from Sara's mouth. "Gil…" He responded with a low moan. "can't you hold off for a while longer?"

He fell back against the wall and sighed. "I suppose, I've waited this long." She smiled and swatted her hand at him before turning her attention back to their son. Gil groaned and struggled to get away from the wall. Once he was off the bed and standing, he attempted to stretch his aching muscles. When he took in a deep breath, he caught the scent of morning. "Mmm, I smell coffee."

"The others have been up for a while. I heard Jim rummaging around earlier." She softly ran her hand over the thin dark hair of her infant.

Gil stood and let his eyes linger over the sight before him. He burned the image to memory of his wife and child; peaceful and safe. With a smile he opened the small door and went into the main area of the cabin.

The smell of coffee was strong. Gil inwardly smiled hoping he could stomach Jim's extra strong concoction. After pouring himself a cup, Gil stepped outside. He let his lungs fill with free air. His only wish was that they were never found.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim and Grey Wolf slowly walked into the small bustling town. Being strangers the people going about their business stopped to look at the new comers. They smiled at the people watching them indicating that they were of no threat. Once Jim spotted the general store, they reined their horses to stop in front of it.

They cautiously entered but the harsh voice of the store owner stopped them. "He needs to leave. I don't serve his kind."

Jim glanced back at Grey Wolf. "We're just here to purchase some supplies."

"I don't care." The man pulled a rifle from behind the counter.

Both men dared not to further the angered owner. Grey Wolf placed a hand on Jim's shoulders. "I'll wait outside." He slowly backed out of the store.

The man lowered the gun and Jim proceeded to walk inside. "I take it you don't get many Indians up this way."

The owner shrugged. "Several came this way a year ago. Many people lost several head of cattle and one family was murdered."

Jim inclined his head. "Well, not all of them are pillagers. My friend there did some tracking for the cavalry a few years back." He moved through the store, never turning his back to the agitated store owner.

The man continued to keep an eye on Grey Wolf, even as he ran his hands over the legs of their horses. "I guess they aren't all that bad."

Jim placed his items before the owner. "That man saved the life of my friend's wife. He successfully delivered their baby several weeks ago."

"Huh."

After he paid for his things, Jim cleared his throat. "Um, is there a telegraph office near?"

"Yeah. It's just down the street." He pointed in the general direction of its location. Jim nodded his thanks and proceeded to leave. "Say…" The man's voice stopped him. "Are you and your friends planning on staying in the area?"

Jim cocked his head as he began to question the owner's motives. "Well, my friend and his wife really like the area. We were both once in law enforcement."

"Really?" The man's eyes lit up.

"Yes. But we gave that life up for some peace and quiet." He hoped that he could ensure the uneasy man that they meant no harm.

"I was just asking because we've been a peaceful town without any real authority. In fact, I don't know if the state even knows this town exists it's so secluded." The man smiled.

Jim gave a half smile with the man. "Well, we discovered an abandoned cabin near the lake and spent last night in there."

"Oh yeah, that belongs to Frank. He's crazy for living out there alone. You had better watch it; if he finds you guys in there he'll shoot first and ask questions later."

"Well, the place was covered in a thick layer of dust."

"Yeah, he goes out on these expeditions. He's normally gone for days."

Jim pursed his lips. "How long has it been since you last saw him?"

The man shrugged. "I don't know, like a month or so, but that's not unusual."

"Well, on our way into the valley we discovered a body of a man. He was carrying a rifle and appeared to have suffered from an animal attack."

"Do you have the gun?" Jim nodded and stepped outside. The man moved around the counter and followed. Grey Wolf was patiently waiting and took the items from Jim as they were passed to him. Jim moved to the side of his horse and pulled a rifle from the scabbard. "Is this it?"

The man carefully evaluated the rifle. He nodded. "This is Frank's. Damn." He passed the gun back to Jim. "I always warned him about being out there alone."

Jim put the rifle away. "Sorry." He proceeded to untie his horse. "I'm sure we'll be back later. The baby is going to need things and I don't have a clue what he's gonna need."

The store owner smiled. "Just send them in. I have many blankets, and my wife is a seamstress. She can make anything."

"I'll be sure to tell them. Thanks for your help." He waved to the man before mounting his horse and headed down the street.

Grey Wolf followed. "Why doesn't he like me?"

Jim shrugged. "I guess they had a bad experience with your kind a while back."

"Ah." They walked down the street until Jim abruptly stopped. "Why are we stopping?"

"Um, I just need to check something. I'll be right back out." Jim went into the small office on the edge of town while Grey Wolf waited outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Heather was quietly sitting in her place of business gently stirring her cup of tea. She was growing more concerned by the day as it had been over two weeks since she last received a message from Jim. Her heart was with him, and without him near, she felt empty. Her business kept her occupied during the night, but since his exile she was not as enthused about it.

The swinging doors burst open and the boy working at the telegraph office entered. Heather's face lightened up at his sudden appearance. He passed the folded piece of paper to her and she greatly accepted it.

_We've stopped running. Sara had a baby boy and they are both fine. We are in northern California. We found a cabin near a lake and in the shadow of a beautiful mountain. The last town we passed through was Ponderosa, and I'm not sure of where we are now. Just know that we are safe and that I love you. Jim._

Tears were streaking down her face by the end of the note. She missed him so much that it pained her not to run to him. She thanked the boy and he went on his way.

Catherine came down the stairs dressed in only a scantily robe. Her hair disheveled from her encounter last night. She noticed Heather's tears and took a seat beside her. "What's the matter?"

"Jim and the others have finally stopped and settled into a place."

She looked confused. "And this is sad how?"

Heather glance at her friend. Her vision blurred by the tears. "Because I miss him so much. And the fact that I'll never be happy as long as he's gone." Then her head snapped up and she sat up straighter. "Unless…" Heather pushed her chair back from the table and stood. "Catherine, you've been here with me since the beginning. I can't do this anymore. I need to be with Jim."

Catherine was conflicted. "Heather, are you trying to say what I think you're saying?"

"You can run this place without me and make a living. You don't need me, and I certainly don't need this place anymore. It's yours. I need to get to Jim." She quickly disappeared to the back of the brothel. Catherine sat at the table still bewildered about her friend's response.

Once Heather had packed only what she could carry, she stepped onto her horse and headed west.

Tom was walking down the middle of the deserted street with Nic. While they were out and about, none of the townsfolk dared to leave the buildings. "So, I hope you think this big elaborate plan of yours works. I'd hate to be disappointed and have to shoot you for being ignorant."

Nic scoffed. "Tom…" He was about to respond when they noticed a single horse and rider heading west out of town. They squinted and could just make out the dark hair.

"What were you going to say son?"

"One, I'm not your son, and two, you can go fuck yourself." Nic walked away from Tom and headed to the brothel. He glanced in cautiously before entering. Catherine was sitting alone at the table enjoying a small breakfast. "Good morning."

Catherine looked up. "Oh…um…"

Nic moved over and sat down next to her. He picked up her hand and gently placed a kiss over her knuckles. "I'm sorry I left so early this morning. I had business to attend to." He moved to kiss her cheek. "But you were amazing." Catherine blushed. "Is Heather here, I need to speak with her?"

"No, she said she had something to do." Catherine didn't lie but she didn't tell the truth.

"Okay. Maybe I'll catch her later." Nic stood and winked at Catherine before leaving.

As he was walking down the street Tom caught up with him. "So, was that her?"

"Yes." He responded shortly.

"Well, aren't you going to go after her?" Tom's voice escalating.

Nic stopped. "You don't get it do you. If I go after her now, she'll know I'm following her. She knows where they are and is going after them. If you had any fucking common sense at all you would know that setting a trap takes time." He turned and continued down the street, entering the small bank.

Tom was waiting for him as he emerged. "How much money did you take?" Nic never responded and crossed the street. Tom continued to stalk him until he had his horse saddle and ready to go. "I'm not going to ask again…"

"Oh drop it would you." Nic quickly swung up onto his horse. "You have plenty."

He slowly began riding away when Tom called out to him. "Need any help?"

Nic stopped and turned to face Tom. "Listen, I've always worked alone, why in the hell would I want help now? It's a waste of time. I can travel and track faster alone than with luggage."

Tom's face hardened. "I just don't want whatever Heather told you to cloud your judgment. I've paid you good money in advance to have them killed. I expect you to hold up your end of the deal."

"What do you think that Heather told me; that you're not my real father? That's nothing new Tom. I've known that since I was little. We look nothing alike, but what I do find interesting is that I do have some features that mirror Heather's, don't you?"

"Boy, I'm warning you…"

"No Tom, I'm warning you. If you send men to track me and make sure that I do my job, I will not only kill them, but I will come back after you." Nic narrowed his eyes. "And I will succeed."

"What about Heather?"

"What about her?"

Tom grinned. "If she's in with them, you'll have to kill her as well. I want all affiliates dead." Nic scoffed and turned his horse. "You hear me boy!" Tom yelled after him as he got further away. He pursed his lips and watched Nic slowly make his way out of town following in Heather's footsteps. A black haired hardened man stepped up and stood next to Tom observing Nic's departure. "Follow him." The man nodded and went to get his horse. He remained watching the horizon and spoke to himself. "Cross me and you'll regret it."

* * *

Oh snap! She's gonna lead two killers to them. But will it all turn out okay or go to hell? That is the question.

TDCSI


	14. Chapter 14

Well thanks again to those still reading. Things are about to get really interesting now. Hehehe

* * *

The Other Side

Chapter 14

Gil and Sara were taking some time near the lake when Jim and Grey Wolf rode past with the well needed supplies. Sara waved as they past. She was resting in the grass cradling their son while Gil washed up the morning's dishes. She had carried a blanket down with them to keep the crisp morning air from chilling them.

"Gil."

"Hmm."

"Being further north won't we have to worry about the snow?" She questioned unsure of the future weather chances.

Gil nodded. "I thought you wanted snow?"

"I do. But…" When she paused Gil glanced up at her. She was looking down at their peacefully sleeping son. "Just tell me that we'll be okay."

Gil smiled and went to sit next to her. "Sara, no one knows where we are. I assure you that we'll be safe."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nearly three weeks had past. The fresh layer of white powdery snow enveloped the valley. Sara was the first one awake and once she had the morning coffee started, headed out to greet the snow. She walked around kicking at the new landscape. After several minutes, Gil was standing in the doorway watching her. He smiled seeing her newfound happiness. It was his goal to make sure she was happy and received everything that she ever wanted.

"Having fun?" Sara stopped at the sound of his voice and smiled. "Rhetorical question."

"Come join me." She offered as she scooped up a handful of the snow.

Gil raised his hand. "I'm fine, thanks."

"You sure?" Sara began sculpting the snow in her hands.

It didn't take much for Gil to realize what she was doing. "Don't you dare." He warned.

Sara grinned and drew back to throw the snowball at her husband. Gil ducked avoiding her throw. A piece of him felt years younger and Gil moved quickly off of the porch and towards her. Sara squealed as he tackled her in the snow.

Gil made sure he was on top of her. "I warned you."

She was laughing until the familiar shrill cry came from the cabin. "Your son demands my attention."

"Because he knows how to ruin my fun." Gil rolled off of her as she quickly went to please their child. He picked himself up off of the ground and dusted the snow off of him. It was then he noticed that Jim's horse was still gone. He shook his head knowing what his friend was up to.

Gil was thinking that Grey Wolf would soon return from his expedition. Their friend had decided to see what was closer to the mountain but had yet to return. He only hoped he was all right. After a peaceful moment of solitude, Gil walked back to the cabin.

Sara fixed them a small breakfast while Gil told her of his daily plan of activities. They enjoyed the closeness they shared in the cabin. Just as Gil was about to bid Sara farewell and proceed with his daily tasks, the door opened.

Jim walked in with a large grin was plastered on his face. "You'll never guess who I ran into?"

Both Gil and Sara's faces became confused until Heather stepped in behind Jim. Sara's mouth went slack as the familiar face was now before them. Gil had other thoughts. "You bitch."

Jim turned to glance at Heather. "Gil…"

Gil moved towards Jim and pointed. "You, you told her where we were. And now that she's here, we're all in danger." Sara gasped and went to be with her son. "I can't believe you would do something like that."

"I never asked her to come." Jim defended.

"No, but I'm sure you sent her messages, and she just had to come." Gil began to lose control of his anger. "We didn't come this far just to be found and killed!"

Heather stepped between Jim and the now angered Gil. "No one followed me, I made sure of it."

"How in the hell would you know!"

"Dammit Gil!" Jim stood beside Heather. "You started this."

"And I'm finishing it." Gil moved to open the door. "Leave. You two are on your own."

"Fine." Jim nodded to Heather and he graciously walked through the open door.

Just as Jim's foot landed on the porch, a loud shot rang out and he fell backwards into the cabin. Heather screamed, Gil rushed to his side, and Sara ducked back into the bedroom clutching her son close. Jim groaned as Gil reached out and shut the door. "Get down!" He ordered to Heather. She dropped to the floor as several more shots hit the cabin, several going through the small window.

"Dammit." Jim tried to sit up but his injury was preventing it.

"Lay still." Gil pulled a piece of cloth from the table and placed it over Jim's bleeding wound. "Here…" He pulled Heather towards Jim. "Hold this." She did as he ordered as he crawled to the small bedroom. "Sara."

"We're here." She called out.

Gil went to Sara and Matt. "Are you okay?" She nodded as she held their son close to her chest. "Stay here, I'll be back shortly."

"Gil." She reached out desperately clinging to his shirt preventing his departure. "Please be careful."

He smiled and leaned back towards her to steal a quick kiss. "I love you." Gil closed the door on his way back to check on Jim. "How is he?"

"I'll live." Jim answered. "Who the fuck is shooting at us?"

"Whoever followed Heather." Gil shot a cold look at her before moving towards the back of the cabin. "Stay down." He removed the loose window at the rear of the cabin and crawled through it.

Gil had no idea what he was going to do. The horses were at the front and the tree line was nearly too far to make a run for it without some kind of distraction. When he was trying to make a decision, he noticed a rider coming up from the far trees. He squinted and at first thought it might be another bounty hunter, but as the familiar red sorrel horse got closer, he knew help had arrived.

"I heard shots." Grey Wolf quickly dismounted.

Gil breathed a sigh of relief. "You couldn't have come at a better time. A man followed Heather here and he's already shot Jim." At the shock of Grey Wolf's face, Gil stated that he was alive. "We need to flank him somehow."

Grey Wolf nodded to the left. "I'll ride to the far tree line."

"It's about the only option we have." Gil agreed and they split off. He waited next to the edge of the cabin and peeked around the corner hoping to catch a glimpse of the shooter.

Gil waved at Grey Wolf and he took off. The plan worked and he was able to draw the man's fire while Gil ran back to the near tree line. The multiple shots echoed as the shooter tried to hit his friend on horseback before he was able to duck into the trees. Gil made it to his destination without being seen and proceeded to follow the sound of the shots. They became spread out indicating to him that Grey Wolf was amongst the trees and the shooter was having a hard time getting a sight drawn on him.

Several straining minutes past and Gil finally found the location of the shooter. He snuck up behind the man as he cowered behind a rock. It was obvious he was trying to get a clean shot at Grey Wolf, but Gil pressed the barrel of his gun against the back of the man's head. "Pull that trigger one more time and you're a dead man."

The man froze and slowly uncocked his rifle. He eased it to the ground. "I'm just doing my job."

"Me too. Get up." Gil followed the man with his gun as he stood. He reached out and removed the two six shooters from his holsters. "Now, let's go shall we?" Grey Wolf met up with Gil as he came towards the cabin with the captive. "Over that small rise are his rifles and horse." He nodded and rode to collect the guns. Gil opened the door and pulled the man towards a chair. He grabbed the bundle of rope hanging by the door and tied the intruder up. "That should hold ya."

When Gil stepped back, Heather got a good look at the shooter. "Nic?" He never flinched. "Why?"

"It's what I do?"

"I thought I explained everything to you." Gil had moved over and helped Jim onto a chair while Heather went to stand before Nic. "I hoped you wouldn't come."

"Did you honestly think that everything you told me would make a difference? Tom has paid me nearly a thousand dollars to kill them." Nic gave a tug on his restraints to check their security.

Heather sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe you."

"You know him?" Jim spoke up.

Heather nodded. "I've known him for a while now."

"Bullshit!" Nic spat out.

Gil crossed the room in three strides, pulled back his right arm, and punched Nic across the face. "Shut up, or the next one's a bullet." He turned back to Heather. "I can't believe you led him right to us."

"Gil, it's over, drop it." Jim pleaded. "I'm fine."

"It's not fine." His voice began to escalate. "I'm sure he's been sending messages back telling whoever it is that's hunting us exactly where we are."

"No I haven't." Nic spoke up. Gil turned back to him and he was quick to shut his mouth.

Gil sighed. "All I know is that we're not safe here anymore, and he's a liability."

Sara appeared at the bedroom door with Matt in her arms. He was now asleep. "Gil?"

He glanced at her holding onto his son, fear plastered across her face. Gil pulled his gun and placed it against Nick's head. He pulled the hammer back. Nic shut his eyes waiting for it all to go black.

Heather screamed and swatted Gil's arm away. "No!" She fought with Gil momentarily. "You can't shoot my son!"

The cabin grew silent. Jim stood slowly and came up behind Heather. "What?"

She sighed and turned back to Jim. "Honey, I'm sorry. I should have told you but I didn't know how." Jim was in disbelief. Heather reached out and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "My sister is married to the governor."

Jim connected his eyes with hers. "All this time…you knew where he was."

Heather nodded. "Not entirely, no. But when I saw him the first night he was in town, I knew why he had come."

Jim was holding his wound to keep pressure on it. "You could have told me." He turned and we back to Heather. "I thought we had something? Trust?"

"We do."

During this discussion, Nic was working on his restraints. When Jim turned his back to Gil, he found the opportunity to act. He leapt from the chair and grabbed Gil's gun. The two men struggled for the six shooter. Jim pulled his gun and took aim at Nic, but Heather's hand was on his arm in hopes of preventing the death of her only child.

Sara hid back in the bedroom in order to ensure the safety of her son. She didn't want to witness what was about to happen, but she couldn't help but peek around the corner.

Nic managed to get the upper hand for a split second and aimed the gun at Jim. Both men's hands were on the weapon, so when the shot echoed, neither knew for sure who exactly had pulled the trigger. They ceased when the gun discharged. Gil and Nic looked to Jim who in turn was shocked at the sight.

Heather had moved directly in front of him once she noticed that Nic was going to shoot. She stumbled backwards into Jim's arms before her legs gave out. Jim gently lowered her to the ground. Her chest was quickly becoming saturated in blood.

"Oh God." Jim tried to stop the bleeding but the blood seeped through his fingers.

Nic also kneeled down next to her. He didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry." It was the first thing that came to him.

Gil remained standing over them knowing Heather's fate. He glanced to where Sara was standing only to find the space vacant.

"Heather, why?" Jim clutched her hand hoping to get some kind of closure.

She swallowed hard and reached for Nic's hand. He let her take it as she drew it across her body and placed it over Jim's. "He's your son." Jim almost fell back. Nic's mouth fell slack. She turned to look at Nic. "This is your father."

Nic shook his head. "I don't get it."

Heather swallowed. "Remember, I told you he was gone for nearly a year."

Jim sucked in a deep breath remembering the slight conversation they had years ago.

"Because we both couldn't raise a baby. Every time you left I always thought it would be the last time I saw you." She glanced at Jim before coughing a few times.

"Hang on." Jim pressed harder onto the wound.

Heather's hand joined Jim and Nic's as they tried to stop the bleeding. Her mouth went slack and her eyes closed forever.

Nic slowly withdrew his hand. The bleeding had stopped. He stood and stepped back until his knees hit the back of the chair he was in, and he slumped down into it. His chest pounded and swelled with confused emotions.

Jim leaned over Heather's body and began crying. He was talking to her but no one could understand him.

Gil came out of his haze and quickly raised his gun pointing it back at Nic. He was met with a cold stare. Deciding that he couldn't leave him loose, Gil retied Nic's hands behind the chair. He holstered his gun and went to check on Sara.

She was curled up on the bed sobbing; her body surrounding Matt protecting him. Gil eased onto the bed and scooted up behind her. She settled down after his body contacted hers. It was an instant relief knowing that he was still there. "She's dead isn't she?"

Gil sighed. "Yes." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as she could get. "Things are a lot more complicated now."

"They'll find us, won't they?"

"I don't know." He thought about what Nic was saying and telling Heather. If he knew that she was indeed his mother before he followed her, he should have no reason to lie to her. Although money is very persuasive. Gil remembered the many people he would lie to in order to find their family that he was hunting. At the time he never gave any of it a second thought, but now he regretted it. "I'm sure eventually, they will." Sara shuddered in his arms and pulled their son closer to her. "I won't let anything happen to you two." Gil kissed her cheek.

Jim's crying subsided several minutes later and he looked up through tear blurred eyes to Nic. He was sitting in the chair emotionless. After several strained breaths his eyes turned to deep angered ones as Jim got to his feet.

Gil was enjoying the moment of quiet with Sara, but it was disrupted. "What the…?" He released Sara and climbed out of the bed. Instinct had him pulling his gun, but once he saw the scene before him, he replaced it.

Jim was cursing at Nic between blows. He would draw his right hand back and hit him several times before switching to his left. Nic wasn't protesting the beating he was receiving and took every hit without a sound. "You fucking bastard! You killed her! Son of a bitch!"

After watching for several moments, Gil decided to pry them apart. That and Nic was bleeding from both nostrils and his mouth. "Jim." Gil reached out and grabbed his arm as it was drawn back.

"Let go dammit!" He tried to fight with Gil, but between his injury and the emotional loss, he was drained and couldn't fight anymore.

"Just stop." Gil pulled him back away from Nic and Jim began sobbing once again and slumped down to the floor next to Heather's body.

Jim ran his hand over her splayed hair. "I loved her so much."

"I know." Gil's heart sunk for his friend. He turned back to Nic and approached him. "Hey." He smacked Nic across the face as his head hung.

Nic jumped at the contact and lifted his head. His eyes were already swelling as well as his lip. He glanced down at Jim still mourning over Heather. "What?"

Gil went behind the chair and cut the rope. He pulled Nic to his feet and took him outside. They stopped at the small smoker house and Gil pulled a small pail of water from inside. "Wash your face off."

Nic paused before accepting the offer. "You gonna kill me?"

"Haven't decided yet."

"That's fair." Nic splashed the warm water on his acing face.

Gil sighed. "If it were up to me, you'd be dead already.

"So kill me."

"I'm not that man anymore." Gil glanced back towards the cabin. "You're all Jim has left. He's a good friend, and I couldn't take the one thing a man has left because of my selfishness." He watched as Nic cleaned all of the blood from his face. "I remember when she was pregnant with you. All she talked about was hoping Jim would return. He never did, so when she had you she felt it would be better for you to be raised in a more stable environment."

Nic scoffed. "Yeah, cause you know Tom's a real good influence."

Gil's mouth went slack. "Tom…Tom Braun?"

"Yeah, why?"

Panic began to sink in and Gil's eyes scoured the surrounding tree line. "You were followed."

Nic shook his head. "I told him…"

"Doesn't matter." Gil quickly interrupted. "Tom's the worst man I've ever met when it comes to holding a grudge. No one crosses him and lives. He would've had you followed." He glanced back to Nic. "I'm going to give you two choices; you're either in or you're out."

With a groan Nic straightened out clearly understanding what Gil was offering. "I'm in."

* * *

Well that reunion kinda sounded like my family getting together. Just bloodshed tho, no deaths.

TDCSI


	15. Chapter 15

Well shockingly people were surprised that I killed Heather. Oh, well she's dead deal with it. So, happy New Year all, this thing is getting ready to come to an end. But not without some more surprises.

* * *

The Other Side

Chapter 15

They buried Heather's body on the edge of the forest the next day. Nic stayed and helped throughout the winter. Grey Wolf had indicated that he was going to go on his own after the scuffle Nic started. Gil couldn't blame him and even debated on running further himself, but with the winter hitting and a young son, he didn't want to risk it right away.

Jim and Gil made a rule that no one was to leave into the woods or go to town alone in case the men that had followed were there. But as the snow fell and remained on the ground, there was no indication of a threat. Nic was able to spend time during the months with Jim as they gathered fire wood, or went on a hunting expedition. They chatted about their lives and got to know each other a little better.

When the days began to get longer and the snow melting, Jim and Nic began spending more time in town. They shared drinks and talked as Nic would point out some women that were attractive, and Jim would shrug them off. Heather was still in his heart. While they were sharing a beer one day Nic's eyes locked on a brown haired young girl.

Jim grinned as he noticed him staring at the girl. "She's cute."

"Huh?" Nic never took his eyes off of her.

With a laugh Jim took another pull from his beer. "Come on lover boy." He slapped Nic on the back of the shoulder. They stood and as they proceeded to leave Nic tipped his hat to the young girl. She smiled and blushed at his politeness.

On the ride back to the cabin, Nic wouldn't shut up about the girl he had seen. Jim shook his head and laughed. "I kinda figured you for…"

"For what?"

"Would you let me finish. Geeze. I don't know, more of a womanizer I suppose." Jim stammered out.

Nic laughed openly while Jim just looked on. "So you think because I went around from town to town that I had some kind of relations everywhere I went?" he laughed again. "I wish."

"Well, I certainly didn't."

"Didn't what?" Gil asked as they passed him by the smoke house.

"Nothing." Nic continued to laugh while Gil shrugged it off.

"How much do we have in there?" Jim asked about the supply of meat they had as he climbed off of his horse.

Gil shrugged. "Enough for a few weeks." He closed the small door and stepped towards his friend. "So, anything interesting in town other than the beer?"

Nic perked up. "Oh man, there was this girl. Absolutely gorgeous. She took my breath away." Jim smiled and Gil shook his head. "I'm serious."

After chatting with Nic and Jim, Gil returned inside to see Sara bumping their son on her knee. He grinned at the thought of seeing his boy grow up to become a man. "Nic and Jim are back."

Sara continued to play with Matt. "Did they get their fill?"

"Always." He moved over closer to her. "Let me see him." Gil gently scooped up his boy and held him in the air over his head. He cooed as he swung him around.

Sara smiled as she watched the interaction between them. "Gil…" He responded with his usual grumble. "We need to get him some new clothes made."

Gil paused and glanced at her. "Mister Greely's wife mends a lot of clothes for people; I bet she could make some for him."

She gave a disheartening grin. "That's not what I was thinking about doing I guess." He stopped to comfortably cradle Matt before giving her his full attention. "I guess I was hoping to be able to learn how to make them for him."

"I don't see a problem with that."

"I was talking with Jenifer the other day, and she makes all of her daughter's clothes."

Gil shrugged and bounced Matt against his side. "So, take some money and go buy what you need."

She smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Sara…" Gil crossed the space between them. "You can do whatever your heart desires. Just name it and I'll get it for you." When her smile widened he leaned in and kissed her.

The next day Sara took Matt over the far rise to the closest homestead. Gil rode with her making sure she reached her destination. The two women then began on a plan of making clothes. He quickly made himself scarce. His plans for the day included fishing along the shorelines of the crystal clear lake.

It was a normal day, Nic and Jim would hunt in the early morning for several hours, before calling it a day and heading for town. It was a routine they became rather comfortable with. They hunted a variety of game depending on the year. Right now they were trying to get rabbits and squirrels, which were elusive enough to leave them with empty satchels on some mornings. This particular morning being one of them.

They would sell their kills in town and get a fair dollar for the hides. And since they were already there, always stopped for a drink. Nic's head was on a pivot the instant they entered town.

"Who in the hell are you looking for?"

Nic continued to look. "That good looking brunette." His eyes scanned through the small groups of people walking about.

Jim scoffed. "She's way too much woman for you."

"There." Nic pointed towards a small wagon heading towards them. The girl was alone, driving a team of black horses. His jaw went slack as she went by, but he remembered to tip his hat.

She smiled at him as she passed and Nic was in awe until Jim's stiff elbow woke him up. "Hey, go escort her home."

"Really?"

Jim shook his head and slapped the rump of Nic's horse. "Git."

Nic gave a sharp kick and went after the wagon. Without thinking about what he was going to say, he slowed his horse alongside her. "Good morning."

She smiled. "Good morning."

He removed his hat and held it against his chest. "I'm Nic. Mind if I ride with you a bit?"

"Nic. Not at all." She turned her attention back to her steadily walking team.

"May I ask your name?" the nervousness evident in his voice.

She picked up on his uneasiness. "Jenny."

"Jenny." He repeated softly. "That's a beautiful name."

"You think so?" She glanced at him and he nodded. "Well that's not it." Nic narrowed his eyes. She laughed at his reaction. "My name's Jordan."

"I like that better, unless you're lying again."

Jordan laughed. "No, that's my name."

Nic pursed his lips. "So, how far out do you live?"

She shrugged. "Not too far. My father's place is just up here a mile or so."

He swallowed hard. "You live with your father?"

"Yup."

"Ah."

They continued in easy small talk until they stopped in front of the small home. "Well, we're here."

Nic quickly dismounted and went around the wagon offering her a hand in assistance down. Jordan smiled and graciously accepted it. They were sharing a moment of closeness when the distinct sound of a shotgun shell being loaded in the chamber stopped them.

'Click, click'

"Hold on right there you. Don't be getting all touchy feely with my little girl." The rough looking man approached them.

Nic held up his hands. "I was just talking with Jordan and escorted her home from town."

"She don't need no escort." The man got closer so Nic backed up to his horse.

"No sir, I'm sure she doesn't, I was just being polite."

The wan waved the gun as he stepped between the two. Jordan was being pushed backwards. "Daddy, I'm old enough."

"No you ain't girl. Now you listen here young man…" While he rambled on with some death threat promising torture if he ever came near Jordan again, Nic climbed onto his horse. He smiled, tipped his hat, and turned his horse to run away back home.

When he reached the cabin, he noticed his father had yet to return from town, but saw Gil's horse eating grass along the lake shore. Nic rode down and found Gil napping in the sunshine instead of fishing. "I thought you were going to catch dinner?"

"Yeah, well dinners not wanting to be caught." His hat was over his face blocking the blinding sun.

Nic sat beside him and picked up the large stick and threw the line back out. "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends."

He drew in a deep breath. "How did you know you were in love with Sara?"

Gil's hat never moved as he sighed. "I just felt suddenly conflicted when I had to be away from her. I hated having to leave her side, and every part of my body wanted to be as close to her as I could get." He paused for a moment. "Why?"

Nic tugged the line several times. "Well I saw this girl in town yesterday. She took my breath away, and when I saw her today same thing. So I walked with her as she went home. She's brilliant, beautiful, independent, stunning, strong…"

"I get it." Gil interrupted. "So why are you here and not with her?"

"She lives with her father who ran me off with the business end of a shotgun."

"Ah, that's not good."

"But I want to see her again. Just in the short time we talked, I wish it could have been hours." The line moved suddenly, and Nic jerked it hard. Gil shot up at his sudden movement and looked to the water. As Nic pulled the line in, the large fish splashed on the surface.

"Don't let go!" Gil cheered him on as he tried to land the big fish.

Nic struggled but eventually the fish flopped onto the shore. "Wholly shit!"

"That's a big fish!" Gil exclaimed as he reached down and picked up the struggling bass. "Here, you catch 'em, you clean 'em."

"Gee thanks." Nic took the fish.

Gil patted Nic on the shoulder as he proceeded to walk past him. "Oh, and as for the girl problem, sounds like you had better stay away."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Several weeks went by and Gil was watching Sara in front of the fire as she was using her newfound skills of sewing to make their son a pair of trousers. He was bouncing Matt on his knee cooing to him. "You know, it's easier just to take him to town and get him fitted for some clothes."

Sara was having a rough time getting through what would be her fourth attempt when Gil spoke. She stood and threw the items in the fire. "Fine, then do that for all I care!" She stormed off into the bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Gil froze. His son not knowing why his father stopped began babbling when the bouncing didn't continue. Gil stood and placed Matt in the crib Jim and Nic had constructed over the winter before going to Sara. He cautiously opened the door. "Sara…" She was sitting on the far side of the bed with her back to him. He walked around and kneeled in front of her, his knees creaking on the way down. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I suck at being a mother." She sniffled.

"How can you say that, we have a very healthy baby boy out there all because of you. Honey, you're doing a wonderful job." He reached out and took her hands in his. "I was only trying to make a suggestion."

"Yeah, well it's not as easy as I thought this would be." She let the warmth of his hands comfort her.

Gil tried to cheer her up. "Well, you've learned enough to mend. That's a chore in itself, so maybe we can just buy some new clothes and you can put your skills to work in repairing the older ones."

Sara looked through her tear streaked eyes at his sincere expression. "I do suck." He could only smile at her. "I guess you're right."

"Okay." He spoke softly still trying to comfort her. "We'll go into town tomorrow and get him some new clothes."

They went back into the main living area just as Jim walked in. "I tell you what, that boy is enthralled in that girl." He stated while pointing outside.

Gil and Sara looked out the window. "He told me her father didn't want him around her."

Jim shrugged. "Yeah, well it's hard to stay away when she's coming to see him."

They watched on as the young couple walked towards the lake shore hand in hand. "I just hope he knows what he's doing." Gil commented.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nic led Jordan to the lake. They made small talk as they walked along the shoreline. They observed the geese as they moved on top of the water. After a quick glance to ensure they were far enough away from the cabin, Nic made his move.

"You're beautiful." Jordan blushed. "I mean it. I've never thought of myself really settling down, but after meeting you, it's all I can think about." He spun her around in front of him as he stopped walking.

Jordan smiled and took a step forward, her body coming in contact with his. The air between them grew thin as their lips slowly came together. At first it was a soft tender kiss, but soon grew to a raging inferno. Nic deepened the kiss and felt Jordan's knees grow weak. He gently lowered themselves to the ground. They started with a hot and heavy make-out session before clothes started to be removed.

Nic looked for any indication that she didn't want to go any further, but he never detected it. She moaned her pleasure in his mouth as he quickly pushed her shirt up her body. Jordan helped him out of his, and before they knew it they were completely naked in the tall grass.

It didn't take long before he had penetrated her fully. She held on to his shoulders as he kept his thrusts slow. Nic buried his face in the crook of her neck placing tiny kisses along her sweat covered skin. The air around them filled with moans and groans as their passion escalated.

Keeping his distance, Gil observed the couple through the grass. His eyes narrowed with concern knowing that this girl's father didn't want her near Nic, and now he couldn't get any closer to her than he was at the moment. With a slight shake of his head, Gil slowly made his way out of the grass and headed back to the cabin.

"What were you doing?" Jim asked as he approached his friend.

Gil shook his head. "Her father is going to cause trouble that we don't need right now."

"What are you talking about?"

He stopped to face his friend. "I'm talking about your son over there in the weeds fucking that girls brains out!"

Jim shrugged. "So."

Gil threw his hands in the air. "So!? What happens when…"

"Where is she!?" A deep voice hollered over the thundering hoof beats.

Jim's eyes widened while Gil's closed as his prediction came true.

Jordan's angered father stepped off of his horse and approached Gil. "Where is she?" He pulled his shotgun from his saddle and began poking Gil in the stomach with it.

With his hands raised, Gil began to back up. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Tell me!"

"Now I'm not going to do much while you got a sawed off shotgun in my middle."

"Just tell me where Jordan is." The man's voice lowered to a more threatening tone.

"Dad!" Jordan called out as she and Nic ran towards the commotion. "I'm right here, I'm fine."

"Where have you been girl?" He left Gil to grab Jordan by her arm. "I told you to stay away from that boy."

Jim turned towards Nic and scowled. "I know what you were doing." He whispered.

Jordan was practically thrown at the horse by her father. "Hey!" Nic called out as he ran up towards the angered man.

Gil was also quick to react and pulled the gun from his grasp and rammed the butt of the gun into the man's stomach causing him to fall to the ground. "Now, we're all going to talk all calm like." He now had the tables turned and the gun was pointed at the other mans stomach.

"Um…Gil." Jim tried to interfere.

Jordan's father scrambled to his feet and began backing up as Gil gave him short jabs to the abdomen with the barrel of the gun. "No, no. I haven't lost my temper in a long time, but pilgrim you caused a lot of trouble out here today, might've even got somebody killed. And someone ought to belt you in the mouth, but I won't. I won't." He tossed the gun back at the man. "The hell I…" Gil drew back and quickly punched Jordan's father across his face.

"Gil!" Sara yelled from the cabin as she proceeded to run towards him.

Jim got to him first and grabbed both of his arms to restrain him. "Gil." He pulled him back.

Jordan walked over to stand above her father. "What the hell is wrong with you !?" He looked up at her through squinted eyes. "I'm not a child anymore, and if I want to be with Nic you can't stop me."

He stood up and eyed the strangers staring coldly at him. "You're right." With a struggle he managed to climb on his horse. "You wanna be with him?" She nodded. "Then don't come home." He turned his horse and rode off leaving a heavy dust trail.

She took several strides in her father's direction and stopped as if she wanted to protest his decision. Jordan didn't know what to do until she felt a warm hand land on her shoulder. Nic stood behind her and was quick to embrace her as she turned into him.

Gil sighed. "We're going to need a bigger cabin."

* * *

Okay, if anyone can recognize the line Grissom says to Jordan's man while holding the gun to him will get a one shot in their honor. Just gimmie your idea, but I want the name of the person who said it and the movie it was said in. Okay…good.

TDCSI


	16. Chapter 16

Well thanks to those still reading this. It's not over yet but there's still excitement coming.

* * *

The Other Side

Chapter 16

Gil sat alone on the porch as the morning sun broke through the trees surrounding their home. Deep down in the pit of his stomach something didn't feel right. Everything had been too perfect lately. He tried not to think about the possibility of being found, but the thought wouldn't leave his head.

Sara stepped out softly and wrapper her arms around her husband. He jumped at the contact. "Sorry." She whispered. "What's bothering you?" Gil shrugged his shoulders as he relished in her warm embrace. "You've seemed edgy lately."

"Just thinking."

"You're thinking about Tom, aren't you?"

"It's not over Sara. I have that gut feeling that he already knows where we are and is just waiting for the right time." He tipped his head back to catch a glance at her face.

Sara placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "You're overreacting."

Gil sighed. "I hope so."

They returned inside together. Sara smiled at the sight. Jim was on the small sofa sound asleep, while Nic and Jordan were cuddled on the floor in front of the dwindling fire. She turned back to Gil. "Think we should let them sleep?" He nodded and Sara reached out to grasp his hand. She gave a slight tug and couldn't prevent the smile that had grown across her face.

He knew instantly what she was after. Gil was never one to resist her, and let her lead him to their bed. She took her time and helped him remove his clothing before gently pushing him back down onto the bed.

Gil made himself comfortable slightly propping his head up so he could watch Sara. She didn't have much on for clothing to start with so she was standing naked before him within seconds.

A gust of air left Gil's lungs as Sara began to crawl up the bed towards him. His desire for her was prominently standing at attention. As her body slowly moved over his, she made a point to let her breasts graze his erection.

He couldn't help but notice how pregnancy had changed her body. Her breasts were bigger and fuller. His hands reached up to cup each one gently as she settled herself to sit on his stomach. No words were said as he kneaded her chest while her pelvis moved over him teasingly. Gil moaned as she made her way closer to his need for her.

Sara smiled as she felt him trying to push her back. She complied and let him sink into her. Gil groaned as the feel of her surrounding him once again filled his senses. Sara took his hands and removed them from her chest as she moved slowly around him. They did their best to try and be quiet during their lovemaking, but as they reached the end, Gil could keep in the deep groan as he released himself in her.

They were catching their breaths when a wail broke through. Sara smiled and patted Gil's bare chest. "You woke your son." She moved off of him and to the floor.

He mumbled as he rolled onto his side. "I could go back to sleep now."

Sara laughed as she gently picked up Matt. "Aww, did Daddy get noisy while Mommy was playing with him?" She cooed and returned back to the bed.

Gil turned to face her as she settled in and began nursing their son. "Playing with him?" She shrugged and continued.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nic and Jordan woke when Gil and Sara first made their way into the bedroom. They wandered outside and decided to take a ride into town. There was no real purpose for the trip, it was just to get away.

"I'm sorry about my father."

Nic shrugged. "It's okay. I would be leery of who my daughter was running away with too."

"Why, are you a bad boy?" She teased.

"Maybe." He played back.

They entered the edge of town at a leisurely walk, when suddenly Nic pulled his horse to a halt. "What's wrong?" Jordan asked.

Nic's eyes were wide and full of fear. "We need to go back."

"What? We just got here."

He shook his head. "Just trust me." Nic turned his horse and with a sharp kick to the belly, took off followed by Jordan.

Jim had just stepped out onto the porch with a cup of coffee when Nic and Jordan rode up. Their horses lathered up from the exhilaration. Nic jumped off out of breath from the anxiety of the ride.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there you two, where's the fire?" Jim spoke.

"It's…it's…" Nic coughed several times trying to speak.

Gil stepped out after hearing the commotion of the horses running up towards the cabin. "What's going on?" He noticed the expression of Nic's face as he gasped for air. "He's here." Gil knew there time was up.

Nic nodded. "I saw several of his men. Tom's here, I'm sure of it." The adrenaline was pumping causing his breaths to be ragged.

The color drained from Gil and Jim's faces. Jordan slid from her horse and went to Nic's side. "Is that why we ran?" All he could do was nod.

Gil gave his head a shake and began scanning the area. Out of the corner of his eye he caught movement. "Inside, now!"

They all scrambled to get within the cabin. Jordan went into the back room to join Sara. After a quick explanation, Sara huddled in the corner clutching her son. Gil, Jim, and Nic began loading every gun they could find. Jim glanced out of the window again to see more men surrounding their small home.

"This is crazy Gil, I count seven so far."

"There has to be more." Nic chided in. "I noticed about ten men." After a moment Nic spoke up again. "Do you suppose Tom came himself?" Gil was about to answer when a voice bellowed.

"Gil Grissom, I know you and the other killers are in there." Tom's voice echoed through the valley. "No one comes out alive, so you can sit in there and wait. Maybe slowly starve to death. Or you can just turn your guns on each other." He began to laugh as did several of the armed men around the cabin.

Gil gritted his teeth and loaded a shell into the chamber of his trusty rifle. He took aim within a split second and pulled the trigger. Within a matter of a few seconds he was able to shoot and maintain cover. The man fell to the ground dead. Tom stopped laughing and gave the order.

Shots echoed throughout the valley as every bullet was directed towards the small dwelling. Everyone inside covered their heads hoping to avoid several of the stray bullets. Sara and Jordan sobbed and shielded Matt with their bodies.

After what seemed like forever the shots stopped and an eerie silence fell over them. Nic was huddled in the back corner as the shattered glass rained over him. His head was down under the cover of his arms to prevent getting cut too bad. Jim was standing statuesque in the opposite corner of Gil who was also kneeled down.

Suddenly something flashed in Gil that Jim had never seen before. It was almost if he was smiling. Gil grinned as he resituated himself around the broken window. "Hey Tom…" He called out.

"I'm hearing ya Gil."

Gil looked around and smiled before finishing. "You missed."

Tom glanced around at his men positioned around the cabin. "Son of a…FIRE!"

Shots rang out again as a barrage of bullets came through the few windows they had. Nic covered his head again to avoid the flying debris. Jim glanced out of the window he was next to and noticed the men on his side trying to reload. He took advantage of the opportunity and sighted them in. After several shots, the men outside fell dead or fatally wounded, he didn't know.

Gil nodded in his direction. He then moved over to Nic and kneeled next to him. "Come on, we need your help." Nic's unsure eyes looked in to Gil's blue eyes as they reflected courage. "It's the only way we'll all live through this."

Nic gave a quick nod and stood to move next to Gil. "What do you want me to do?"

"Distract Tom anyway you can so Jim and I can get out the back window. I don't care how, just do it." Gil patted Nic on the shoulder when he acknowledged his task. "Good. Jim…" Gil motioned with his head to his frien and they moved to the rear of the cabin. The window was already shot out, and after a quick check to see if anyone had moved to the back side of their home, Gil followed by Jim, eased out.

Nic cleared his throat and glanced around. He needed to think of something, but his mind had gone blank from all of the commotion earlier. The soft groan of the bedroom door opening got his attention. He noticed Jordan on the floor peeking through. Her face was full of fear and concern. Behind Jordan he noticed Sara in the corner clutching her son waiting for everything to be over.

With a deep breath and sudden rush of adrenaline he yelled. "Hey Tom, you bastard."

"Is that you Ni?" Tom laughed openly. "Figures, your yella ass turned sides. What's the matter, Gil get the drop on you or something? Not such a bad ass now are you." The other men around Tom laughed along with him.

"Takes one to know one." Nic mocked back. When he got no response he knew that he'd struck a nerve. "What's the matter, can't handle things yourself, so you had to bring a small army to take on three men?"

Once again he heard Tom laugh. "You're not a man, you're just a boy. A boy with a tiny gun. You probably don't even remember how to use it." More laughter followed.

Nic silently instructed Jordan to close the door and after she did, he spun and with one shot, dropped the man standing next to Tom.

This time no additional shots came. "You missed." Tom called out.

"I don't miss."

Tom glanced around sensing that their little standoff was about to come to a screeching halt. He noticed that two more of his men were gone, and he assumed dead. Left with only four others and himself Tom made a bold move. "Boys!" His men gathered around him and they walked towards the cabin more determined than ever.

Gil and Jim watched from afar as the men walked towards the cabin. They repositioned themselves and stepped out with their rifles taking aim as they headed towards the walking men.

Nic opened the door to the cabin, his rifle hung by his side as he exposed himself to a certain death if they decided to shoot. "Come any closer…"

"And you'll what?" Tom finished for him as he stopped fifty feet from the cabin's porch. "You don't have the balls."

"Oh really?" He gave a quick nod and shots rang out once again as Gil and Jim fired upon the other four men.

Tom never flinched and his eyes never left Nic's. They were locked together as if they were to predators ready to fight over a kill. "I'm guessing that wasn't a miss either."

Gil and Jim slowly moved closer with their rifles still aiming at Tom. Nic set his rifle down and stepped off of the porch. "This ends here and now. Just you and me."

Tom's smile was too enthused to Gil's liking but he knew what needed to happen for Nic. He and Jim lowered their guns and stepped aside. With a quick flick of his arm, Tom's trench coat revealed the silver six-shooter on his hip. "Okay, _boy_…" They moved until they were parallel with the cabin, hands down next to their guns, each one waiting for the other to flinch. After a moment of time standing still, Tom spoke again. "After you."

Nic sucked in a breath. "No, after you. I insist." He knew Tom's give and when he noticed the corner of his mouth go up, Nic went for his gun getting the jump on Tom.

Gil and Jim stood back and watched on as if everything unfolded in slow motion. Their hands plucked out the guns in a fast, sweeping motion. The light glistened off of the silver as they were exposed to the sunlight. Now it was only a matter of who fired first. As the guns were being raised, both men fired. The shots rang out simultaneously.

Nic took several stutter steps back and watched as Tom's face turned to fear. He knew he had hit him and grinned. Tom's mouth went slack and he fell to his knees. His hand moved to his now gushing wound. Removing it he looked at the blood coating his fingers. No words were said as he fell to the dirt face first, his last breath of air came in a cloud of dust.

Jim nodded and smiled proudly as he began to walk towards Nic. "You did it." With a hard swallow Nic grinned and felt his body go slack. He fell to the ground, but just before he hit the hardened ground, Jim caught him. "Nic!"

Gil rushed to his side as the cabin door opened. Jordan rushed out and was at his side. Sara remained in the doorway still holding Matt in an attempt to quiet the crying child. Quickly Gil tried to find the injury by removing his jacket. He found the source of blood and stood over them. "He's gut shot."

Jordan began crying as Jim squeezed his son harder. Gil turned back towards Sara and noticed the tears in her eyes. He went to be with her as Jordan pleaded with Nic. "No, you can't die." Her tears rolled down her check and fell onto Nic. "Please…"

Nic coughed several time before smiling and reaching up to caress her face. "It'll be okay."

No words came to Jim as he held the last thing he loved in life. Tears stained his checks as Nic's staggered breaths came to a halt and his body went limp. Jordan cried harder as he refused to let go.

Gil swallowed hard and put an arm around Sara, escorting her back into the cabin. They walked back towards their bed, broken glass cracking under their feet. Sara sat down on the bed and didn't know what to feel. She wanted to cry for Jim, but wasn't sure. Gil wrapped his arms around her and held her close as they let the distant sobs of Jordan and Jim settle around them.

Eventually Sara had fallen asleep, Gil gently placed her back on the bed and his son in the small crib. He walked outside and noticed that Jim was still in a heap on the ground holing his lifeless son. Jordan was nowhere to be found; he assumed she may have ridden home to her father. With a heavy sigh, Gil retrieved a shovel from the small tool shed and walked down by the lake. Heather's grave was still prominent and he stabbed the spade in the ground about four feet from her.

He had the edges dug out when he heard another shovel hit the earth. Gil looked up to see Jim as he silently started digging. Somehow he felt solely responsible for the events that had transpired over the past half year. If he hadn't gone on a rampage and avenged Al's death, none of this would have happened. With a heavy sigh he blurted out, "I'm sorry."

"For my son's death or for everything?" Jim's icy tone chilled him to the bone.

Gil stopped and thought for a moment. "For everything."

Jim sighed. "Me too." He stopped and looked at his friend. "This is as much my fault as it is yours."

"It's over."

Jim nodded. "I know." They remained silent as they finished digging.

Sara woke and gathered her son before heading outside. She noticed Gil and Jim carrying Nic down to the lake. She followed and watched as they gently placed his body into the grave. Her lip quivered at the thought of how close she had come to once again loosing Gil.

Once they had covered the grave, they all stood together, each one saying a silent prayer for the young man now being returned to the earth. Jim wiped the last tear he was determined to shed, and quickly headed back to the cabin. Gil watched his friend go as he remained with Sara.

Jim was quick to gather his meager belongings and saddle his horse. He stepped up and glanced back to Gil and Sara as they were walking back from the lake shore. With a slight nod from Gil, he raised his hand and steered his horse and headed off into wherever he would go. He had nothing left but himself and didn't want to live with the constant reminder right outside the window.

Gil watched his friend leave and couldn't blame him. He wanted to leave himself. Sara noticed the look on his face and spoke up. "I still love it here."

He smiled slightly before letting it fall. "I know. So do I."

* * *

Well was anyone expecting that? You never know with me.

TDCSI


	17. Chapter 17

Well this is it. Last chapter, so thanks to everyone who has reviewed and has read this story.

* * *

The Other Side

Chapter 17

"Aim for that black calf." Gil pointed down from his horse. He watched as his son rode over and began to swing his rope. "There you go." He rode alongside Matt as he threw his lasso. "Pull!"

Matt gritted his teeth and pulled the slack skillfully catching the calf. "I got him!" He wrapped the end of his rope around the saddle horn as his father had taught him.

Gil quickly climbed off his horse and threw the calf to the ground. After tying his legs together he returned to his horse to retrieve a syringe. He administered the shot and released the young animal. "You did great." Gil patted Matt on the leg before returning to his horse. "Okay, lets open the gate and let them go out."

"I got it!" Matt rode over to the corral gate and practically hung off the side of his palomino gelding to open it. Gil smiled as he watched his son. Matt re-centered himself in the saddle and watched the small group of cattle follow him out. Once the corral was empty, he rode back over to his father. "I like helping you."

With a smile Gil responded. "I enjoy having you help me."

"Can we go fishing today?" Matt asked pleadingly.

"We have a little more work to do then we can."

"Yes!"

Gil laughed. "Come on." He reined his horse towards their home.

After Nic's death and Jim's departure, Gil took it upon himself to make a home for his family. By hunting and selling elk hides, and finding stray cattle, he made enough money along with what they had brought with them to buy the materials to build a house. He befriended several men in town and their families, and they helped to get their new friends settled in, and by their second winter in the valley, Gil had a new home for them.

It wasn't long after that when Sara revealed that she was pregnant again. Gil was excited and scarred once again. Their closest neighbors were several miles away, and town was even further. But with Bill helping Gil, and Mary helping Sara, she delivered a healthy baby girl. Gil's pride welled even more when he held his daughter for the first time.

"Dad." Matt's voice brought him back from a quick flashback.

"Huh"

Matt pointed. "Bill's coming."

They paused and waited for the man to catch up. "Hey Gil, Matt." Bill extended his hand to shake Gil's. "Got a minute?"

"Sure." Gil replied.

"I was wondering if you would be able to help me get some calves branded today."

"Can we Dad, please?" Matt eagerly asked.

Gil grinned at his son's ambition. "Sure." Matt loudly exclaimed his enthusiasm.

Bill smiled. "He's really into the cattle isn't he?" Gil nodded in return and they rode the two miles to Bill's house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom, when is Daddy coming back?" Julie asked as she helped peel some potatoes.

"He'll probably be late. Bill came by asking for his help." Sara peeled alongside her daughter while they talked.

"How come Matt gets to go help?"

Sara paused and glanced at her daughter. "Well, because he's becoming a young man and needs to be able to help with working the cattle."

Julie set down her half peeled potato. "He's twelve."

"And you're nine." Sara stated.

"Almost ten." Julie retaliated. "Why can't I go out and ride with them?"

Sara sighed. She was never one to sit inside and do housework herself, so why should she subject her daughter to it. Julie was a spittin' image of herself, with Gil's work ethic. She always wanted to help. "Okay, let's go saddle the horses and head over to help the guys."

Julie jumped up and ran out towards the horse corrals. Sara followed and helped her daughter saddle the horses. She watched as Julie led her led her horse towards the fence. Without much effort, Julie climbed the fence and leapt to her horse. Sara smiled with pride at her young daughter's independence.

"I'm ready." Julie said and began to leave without Sara.

Sara swung up on her horse as she always had, and followed her daughter. They rode at a steady pace until they topped the rise and looked down at Bill and Mary's home.

Gil was directing Matt through the group of cows and calves when he noticed Sara and Julie approaching. He stopped and met them at the fence. "What are you doing here?"

Sara shrugged. "She wanted to help."

"Please Daddy?" Julie smiled sharing her mother's gapped toothy smile.

He was powerless against his daughter's plea. She would get anything she asked him for. "Okay." Gil waved them over to the gate. Sara climbed off and opened the gate. Julie rode alongside her father while Sara joined Mary next to the fire.

"Hello Sara." Mary inclined her head towards Julie. "She's just like you, hates being cooped up."

Sara glanced over towards her husband as he was showing Julie how to ride through the cows so Matt could catch the calves. "Yeah, I was never one to sit around and watch."

"Got 'em!" Matt exclaimed as he rode out of the herd dragging a small calf behind his horse.

"Good job." Bill praised as he held the calf down. Mary and Sara branded and castrated the young animal before Bill took off Matt's rope and returned the calf to the herd.

The group worked until nightfall before calling it a day. Julie rode in the saddle with her father and fell asleep as they rode home. Matt was trying to tough out the ride and not show his exhaustion. Sara was leading Julie's horse home and keeping an eye on her son. She was afraid he would doze off and fall from his horse.

When they reached their home, Sara took Julie from Gil and went inside. Matt helped his father unsaddle the horses, before sitting down in the hay pile. Even the horses were exhausted and just picked at the hay Gil had thrown them. He wiped his hands and turned around to see Matt sound asleep in the hay. With a grin, he hoisted his son into his arms and took him to the house.

Sara came out of Julie's room to see Gil climbing the stairs with Matt in him arms. "Poor kids, they're exhausted."

"Yeah." Gil replied as he went into Matt's room and laid him on the bed. Sara watched him from the door as he carefully pulled Matt's boots before covering him up. He noticed Sara smiling at him. "What?"

She shook her head. "You're a wonderful father."

He approached her. "And you're a wonderful mother." Gil pushed the candle she was holding aside and kissed her.

"Mmm. Sorry I didn't get dinner ready."

Gil grasped her hand and led her back down the stairs. "I'm not hungry for food." Sara giggled as he pulled her around to stand in front of him once they hit the landing. "The kids are out, and we're all alone."

Sara smiled knowing what was coming. "Whatever shall we do?"

With a crooked smile, Gil dipped down and let his lips intimately touch hers. The feather light touch wasn't enough for Sara and she opened her mouth to invite him in fully. Gil obliged and was quick to taste her. While their tongues dueled, Gil led her to their room.

Their clothes were quickly shed and Gil gently lowered her to the bed. Sara held onto his shoulders bringing him down on top of her. He settled between her legs and continued to kiss her. Both emitted soft moans of delight as Gil moved to her neck. He kissed and nibbled before getting a pull of desperation from Sara's hands.

"Gil…"

He pushed himself up with his arms, and looked into her eyes as he slowly sunk into her. Gil released a sigh of relief as he became fully engulfed in her. "God it's been too long."

Sara giggled. "It's only been a week."

"Exactly." Gil eased his body down still keeping his weight on his arms, allowing his chest and her breasts to touch. As he kissed her, his hips began a slow, deep rhythm.

The tempo was kept slow as they made love until Sara's need grew too much. "Harder. God I need you." Her words came out on heavy breaths from the passion.

Gil pushed himself up to hover over her and slowly picked up the pace. He drove himself hard and deep into her as her hands went wild over his body. Her fingers crossed the back of his shoulders and ran down his sweat covered biceps. He grunted as he felt himself getting close to the end. Sara raised her legs to wrap around his back allowing him to get as deep in her as he could go. Sara's mouth fell open as she became incapable of forming words. Gil's teeth clenched as he felt her shudder underneath him and become tighter. His thrusts slowed as the resistance grew and his body exploded. With a final push, he came deep within her.

His arms gave out and he covered her. Their breathing was fast and ragged; neither wanting to move. Sara managed several loving kisses to his shoulder and neck. Gil pushed himself up off of her and moved to fall heavily out of energy next to her. Sara rolled over to snuggle into his side as their bodies cooled.

After several minutes, she heard a soft snore. Sara sat up and glanced at Gil's relaxed face. He never flinched as she pulled the covers over them before falling asleep next to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara was the first to wake. She was careful as she climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen. Her body felt refreshed as she began making her family breakfast.

Matt was the first one down. "Mornin' Mom."

"Hey sweetie. Is your sister up?" Sara asked as she poured batter into a greased cast iron skillet.

"Yup. Where's Dad?" Matt glanced around noticing his father's unusual absence.

"He's still sleeping." Matt turned and headed for his parents room. "Matoskah!" The boy froze and turned towards his mother. "Leave your father to rest please."

With a disappointed look on his face, Matt returned to the small table. He fiddled with a spoon. "What's my name mean?"

Sara turned the hotcake. "Matoskah?" Matt nodded. "It means White Bear."

"How did I get it?" he casually asked before jumping at the hand that landed on his shoulder.

Gil stood behind his son. "Did you do chores yet?"

Matt hung his head. "No sir."

"Then come on." He began leading his son out of the house. "We'll be back." Gil assured Sara. While they were feeding the horses Gil spoke suddenly. "A good friend of mine gave you your name."

Matt patted his horse before returning to his father's side. "Have I met him?"

Gil shook his head. "You don't remember him, but he's the reason you're here. He delivered you, and I'm forever in his debt for that." Matt climbed onto the corral fence and watched his father. "Grey Wolf stood beside me in many battles. When we moved up here he decided to go and explore the land. I haven't seen him in many years."

Once finished they headed back towards the house. Gil paused as he watched the small herd of cattle part for three riders. Unsure of the company, he reached down and rested his hand on his gun. "Dad, who are they?"

"Go inside."

"But…"

"Now please." At his father's tone, Matt quickly ducked into the house. Gil remained on alert as the riders approached. Matt was looking out of the window, watching his father.

"My how things change."

Gil relaxed and smiled at the familiar voice. He walked up to the riders, and embraced Jim as he dismounted. "Damn. How have you been?"

Jim patted his friends back. "Great." He turned to the riders accompanying him. "I'm a grandfather."

Gil narrowed his eyes. "Jordan?" She nodded. "You look well."

"Thank you." She replied. "This is my son, Anthony." The small boy waved from atop his horse.

The door to the house slammed shut getting everyone's attention as Matt ran out. "Oh my, he's gotten big. Hello Matoskah. " Jim extended his hand.

"You know my name?" Matt asked curiously as he shook Jim's hand.

"I do. You weren't even a year old when I last saw you."

Gil glanced down as his confused son looked up to him. "I'll explain later. Why don't you and Anthony put the horses away?"

Matt glanced over to the boy that was about his age and rushed over. "I'm Matt; let me show you where to put your horses."

Anthony hopped off and smiled. Jordan climbed down and handed the boys the reins to her horse. "Come inside. Sara's fixing breakfast. Are you guy's hungry?"

Jim rubbed his stomach. "I could use some of Sara's cookin'."

Jordan grinned. "I'm not much of a cook."

"Look what the wind blew in." Gil spoke as he entered.

Sara was placing a small stack of hotcakes in front of Julie. "Oh my God!" She moved over to embrace Jim. "I can't believe it."

Jim hugged her back. "Me neither."

"Jordan, you're looking good." Sara commented.

"Thanks."

Jim pointed to Julie. "I see you guys have been busy." Gil smiled and looked away fixing another plate of food for his guests.

Sara blushed. "Yes we have been, and not just there."

"I know. I was afraid I was in the wrong area when I saw the house and no cabin." Jim sat down at the table and began covering his hotcakes with syrup.

Once again the front door slammed eliciting a disciplined yell from Sara. "Sorry Mom." Matt rushed in followed by Anthony. "Mom, this is Anthony."

Sara introduced herself and offered the boy some breakfast. While the kids ate, Gil sipped some coffee and continued to talk with Jim. "So, what are your plans?"

Jim swallowed his food and grinned. "I heard your town was looking for a sheriff." Gil smiled at the response. "We got word that Jordan's father had passed, so she's going to reclaim the land."

"I've been grazing cattle over there. The cabin is still standing." Gil stated.

"Actually, I was going to sell the land and work in town." Jordan spoke up.

Gil perked up. "May I make an offer?"

Jordan smiled. "Well I was just intending on signing over the deed to you but…"

"Oh stop it." Jim smiled and Jordan laughed. "Don't let her fool you. We talked about it on the way over here. She's going to open a school in town."

"Really, that will be nice. I'll make sure Matt and Julie will attend." Sara offered.

"We will?" Both kids asked simultaneously.

"Yes." Gil responded for Sara.

"So, I guess we'll all be together again." Jim glanced around at his friends.

Gil raised his coffee cup in response. Sara, Jim, and Jordan followed suit. "To friendship."

They clanged their mugs and each drew a sip before finishing their meal and discussing future plans.

* * *

Ta-da. Well it's over. Thanks for reading.

TDCSI


End file.
